Narcissism
by WTFWonder
Summary: “Huh, I guess this makes me a sadist, a sociopath AND a narcissist.” Chapter 8 is dedicated to a very good friend and contains yumgood sexual tension and CHARACTER DEATH. Now you HAVE to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissism

By WTFWonder

Summary: "Huh, I guess this makes me a sadist, a sociopath AND a narcissist."

_Narcissism: _

_inordinate fascination with oneself, excessive self-love; vanity_

_Psychoanalysis. erotic gratification derived from admiration of one's own physical or mental attributes_

Dark Phantom twisted his neck around 180 degrees, getting the last few kinks out of his throat. Being crammed inside that damned Fenton thermos had wreaked havoc on his usually flexible joints. He smirked down at the unmoving Master of Time. The puddles of green ectoplasm were starting to link to each other to form one large pool around the hooded ghost.

To the sociopath's astonishment, his true form had in fact been the young adult, and not the old man visage as he'd guessed. Who knew? Dark Phantom smirked at the now double dead specter and nudged him with the tip of his white boot. "Personally I'm a little disappointed Clockwork; weren't you supposed to know everything? I guess just because you're omnipresent doesn't mean you don't forget a few things, hm?" Clockwork didn't answer. "I thought so."

For a moment the mass murdering ghost pondered whether or not killing the being that maintained the proper order of the time stream and a large amount of the existence of reality had been a bad thing. For all he knew the entire multiverse or whatever-it-was they all existed in would collapse in on itself due to something the Master of Time was supposed to fix not getting repaired. _Oh well, the end of existence means I did _my_ job right._ Dark Phantom mused with nonchalance.

He did one final cat stretch to wake up his back and shoulder muscles, thanking Satan that he'd finally broken out of the ridiculous anti-ghost soup container after months of toil. The monster had always had a stubborn streak, even as a pathetic human. Speaking of which… "Let's just see what my better half is up to." He strode leisurely over to the viewing portal and, lucky him, there was young Danny Fenton, sleeping soundly in bed in the middle of the night.

Dark Phantom grinned inhumanly wide, his fangs gleaming viciously in the dim lighting of Clockwork's lair. "This is too easy." With that he flew into the portal to be deposited not three feet above his humane younger self. Their ghost senses went off simultaneously, but Danny's went unnoticed, merely pulling his covers tighter around his small shoulders.

Yes, small. Small. Fragile. Weak. Naïve. Innocent. Pure. It disgusted the sinister ghost that he'd once been the poster child for such adjectives—damn it, if anyone else were to hear such a description they'd think he was describing a _girl_! He glared with blood drop irises at the boy he used to be; this thin, gangly young man that was so full of hope, bravery, light and goodness. It made Dark Phantom want to gag.

_But that's easily fixed.,_ he thought as his right fist glowed ectoplasmic green. One quick blast and his weakness would be gone…just like that. No. _No, that's too quick. He wouldn't suffer at all. Perhaps one last battle—going down fighting and all that would fit mini me._ But then _that_ would give Danny the satisfaction of knowing he'd done all he could, that he'd been strong to the very end, that he had been and always would be a hero, blah, blah, blah. In short, he would die knowing that he'd morally beaten Dark Phantom.

The energy blast died away as Dark Phantom sighed and raked a black clad hand through his fiery mane. Sometimes being a sadist wasn't easy. What was the point in killing his alternate past half if he (Danny) could still find solace in something? Dark Phantom raised a brow as the oblivious teen turned in his sleep, still not aware of the evil apparition's presence. Good.

_I want that fear again. I want that look in my human half's eyes again._ Yes, that look of all consuming terror in his own big, glassy blue eyes had been utterly beautiful when he'd been reborn. He'd roared and hissed and cackled maniacally in his weak side's face, horror seeping out of every pore with his sweat. He'd been mildly aware that Vlad Masters was huddled in a corner, his forearms crossed over the top of his head, with his face buried in his knees—waiting for his turn. Waiting to go out with his "son." (That had in fact been the only reason he'd spared the fruitloop at all.)

To this day/night Dark Phantom had never really understood what he'd done just before slaughtering his human half like a pig. He had wrapped his bony hand around Danny Fenton's throat, slammed him against the wall and kissed his human double hard with his reptilian tongue down the mortal's throat. From what he could tell, Fenton had been infinitely more shocked by the French kiss than the ghost, and said ghost was flat out confused.

This moment was quickly passed by as he proceeded to gut his flesh and blood weakness like a fish. Somehow, even now it seemed, he regretted killing the other half as much as he loathed it/him. Before we continue let him make these two things perfectly clear: Dark Phantom knew that he was not, is not, and never will be homosexual. Dark Phantom also knew that his past self (Danny Fenton/Phantom) was not, is not and never will be two separate entities.

Dark Phantom's memories of his teenage life were hated but clear: his hormones had made it blatantly obvious that he was 100 percent heterosexual. First came his lustful crush on Miss Paulina Sanchez, the little... The sociopath rather enjoyed his memory of painting buildings with the Latina's blood, by that time a hollow, used up mannequin who'd passed herself around after giving up on her "Ghost Boy." Then came his slowly developing romance with Valerie Gray (_Never did kill her. But, eh, she was good entertainment_). His past self had just started awakening feelings for Samantha Manson when the explosion happened. So yes, he knew he was straight.

As for the whole Danny Fenton versus Danny Phantom thing…was Peter Parker in love with Spiderman? Did Bruce Wayne have a crush on Batman? No, because they are the same person, so to speak.

But it still begged the question Dark Phantom had never been able to answer: why the kiss? In any case it couldn't be "love" as he was devoid of any and all human emotion. He was a sadistic, sociopathic bastard; a fact that he was all too proud of. He could (and did) maim, torture, destroy, and overall _do_ whatever he damn well pleased because he could and wanted to do it. For the past ten years of his existence he'd cared only for himself, not caring who he had to kill or torment to gain his own pleasure.

Sometimes he truly wished his human half could have witnessed all the hell "he" had risen, just to feel the guilt, remorse and complete agony it would bring. Dark Phantom wanted to prove to his weakness just how weak he was, to show Danny that he was superior, stronger, and in all honesty _happier_ than he ever would have been as the noble, goody-two-shoes superhero. But killing his human half had robbed him of the chance to prove it, to maliciously drag out Danny's torment, fear, and degradation.

Dark Phantom gripped his goateed chin as he furrowed his brow in concentration. The more he thought about it, the more he began to understand the kiss. Maybe, just maybe it had been an act of…passion? The murder was likely just a bi-product of his bloodlust coming to the surface, the need to kill whatever was closest, and too bad for his human half, he had been the candidate. If his newly fused mind _hadn't _been deadset (ha ha) on slaughter at the time, would he have done something…_else_ to his human half?

Something far more branding and possessive than mere death, definitely.

But something of that nature was bordering on narcissistic…something like Plasmius. Dark Phantom couldn't help but smirk at the very probable image of Vlad making out with himself. If there was a nominee for "most in love with themselves", the cheesehead would have won hands down. And that's when it clicked.

He was infused with Vlad Plasmius, was he not? The man had been obsessed with himself in more ways than Dark Phantom could count and it only made sense that a good dose of his narcissism had been forcefed into the monster's psyche. This accompanied with his sadism and sociopathy had cultured a sort of self-love, or "self-_want_" if you wanted to be technical.

In some twisted, psychological way it made sense now. Dark Phantom gaped in pure shock at his (no longer) past, younger self still blissfully unaware of the evil ghost, sleeping like a baby. The red-eyed specter gawked openly down at himself and then back at his smaller (almost_ pretty_?) counterpart. Dark Phantom's shock faded as he began to lower himself towards the slumbering Danny. Satan below, this…this was a physical form of vanity wasn't it?

Dark Phantom chuckled aloud and mused, "Huh, I guess this makes me a sadist, a sociopath AND a narcissist." His rolling baritone almost awoke the clueless teen, murmuring something about "Mmn, Sam..?", smiling as he did so. Dark Phantom grinned and thought, _Nowhere close, Danny boy._ The hellion's eyes blazed with glee as Danny actually puckered his still-smiling lips for the nonexistent Goth girl to kiss.

Now was as good a time as any to see if his little theory was true. His black and white cape fluttered down to rest on the bed sheets as he brought his death blue face down to the halfa's. Their lips met. _Yep, I am **definitely** a narcissist._ Danny (annoyingly) was keeping his lips closed, keeping the imaginary kiss sweet and chaste. Dark Phantom did not care for "sweet and chaste."

The 24 year old felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu as he shot his snakelike tongue into the young man's mouth, the prongs rubbing against the ridges of the wet cave. His dark-rimmed eyes shut in bliss as the frail boy writhed under him in growing discomfort. Danny finally opened his feminine crystal eyes (it still amazed the ghost that he'd gone from looking so effeminate as a teen to such a demonic and masculine appearance) to stare in absolute horror at just who/what was kissing him; Dark Phantom's orbs opening as well.

Danny Fenton all but shrieked into Dark Phantom's smirking lips. "Gehn ghs!" he mumbled. The familiar rings of white formed at the boy's waist, but in a flash Dark Phantom had the teenager's wrists in two painful grips, electric jolts rushing through the boy's body. "MMMMNN!" he wailed into his former future self's mouth, the transformation negating.

Dark Phantom laughed in his head as he ceased levitating and dropped with a heavy thump onto his former self, enjoying the choked heave the human gave into his mouth. Danny squirmed and writhed under the black and white clad form that was happily crushing and Frenching the air out of him. Dark Phantom waited until the hero was almost as blue as he was before he removed his tongue from the teen's throat and slightly lifted himself off the narrow chest.

The full ghost grinned as the boy gasped for air before turning panicked blue eyes on him. _Yes, _there's _the look I missed._

This is the most screwed up fanfiction I've ever made, with the most screwed up DP pairing I've ever heard of. But I just adore it for some reason. Narcissism has never been so right… Ahem. Well, please review (I now take anonymous reviews so you have no excuse not to) and let me know whether or not I should continue this or leave it a oneshot.

P.S.: I call him Dark Phantom because Dark Danny sounds corny to me (sorry Butch Hartman), Dan Phantom seems too close to Danny Phantom, and Phantom is the same name as Danny Phantom's ghost half. Since evil future Danny is _just_ two ghost sides and pure evil I decided Dark Phantom worked best.


	2. Chapter 2

He was having a nightmare. Albeit a very realistic nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless. There was no other explanation for having "woken up" (_This isn't real. This isn't real. Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la! It's just a screwed up nightmare! Tra, la, la, la, la, la, LA!_) to his evil future self making out with him. However, that preferred theory was instantly demolished when he was electrocuted and suffocated.

Smirking evilly, the full ghost lifted his tongue and body weight from the teen, said young man taking in huge gasps of air. Danny locked comically wide eyes with Dark Phantom's half-lidded ones. "What the HELL?! Wha…What are you-?! WHAT?!"

"I almost forgot what the master of dialogue I was at this age. Never realized how sweet I tasted either…" Dark Phantom purred, Danny mentally retching at the fact that his evil SELF was _purring_ at him, and he licked his blue lips with his split tongue. The sociopath leaned in abruptly to catch Danny's lips, but the boy turned in time, the fire-haired ghost only contacting with the teen's cheekbone. He licked it.

God, this was—this was wrong in too many ways! Daniel Fenton simply could not wrap his mind around it. He knew that Dark Phantom should be trapped in a metal soup container, in the Ghost Zone, under Clockwork's watch. He knew that, seeing as Dark Phantom was an evil version of himself, he was straight. Finally, he knew from personal experience, i.e. the Ghostcatcher incident, that he was NOT turned on by himself.

All of those assured facts went straight out the window as he now felt the pronged tip of Dark Phantom's tongue trace the inside of his ear. "God, will you _stop_ already!" Danny felt his flesh crawl in disgust as the saliva-coated muscle ceased exploring and the ghost chuckled with mirth.

"Ha, ha! If Jazz could see this now, her little psychology-obsessed head would spin. Have you guessed what this is all about yet?"

"You being absolutely insane and trying to take me with you?" Danny quipped with a quivering voice; in all honesty he had no idea whatsoever of what the sadist was thinking. He tried vainly to slide his wrists out of Dark Phantom's iron shackle grips, but all he got for his troubles was a warning squeeze, the delicate bones almost snapping.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not going anywhere. Strange, how preventing _one _horrible future has created another infinitely _worse_ present. Just ask the ex-Master of Time." The teen's turquoise eyes doubled.

"What have you done with Clockwork?" A sick grin curled the corners of Dark Phantom's mouth, his blood drop eyes wide with insanity.

"What I've done countless times in the timeline you prevented." The ghost leaned in painfully close to the boy's face and he hissed, "He's currently a splatter of ectoplasm on his little clubhouse's floor." For only a moment, the news of his ally's and friend's slaughter pierced thru the absurdity and weirdness of the last few minutes and struck the superhero straight in the heart.

"…You bastard…You…You disgusting piece of shi-WHAT THE HELL!!" Danny could distinctly feel the jab of a certain appendage pressing against his abdomen, Dark Phantom still grinning.

"Am I to assume that you've guessed why I'm doing what I'm doing?" The teen's only response was a desperate attempt to wriggle out from underneath the infinitely powerful spectre, his ice blue eyes gaping back and forth between Dark Phantom's lecherous mug, then to the still protruding manhood. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Finally, Danny Fenton resorted to the reaction any vulnerable and violated teen would do in such a situation: scream. "HELP! HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD _WAKE UP!!_" However this was of no use as Jack Fenton was snoring too loud for him to hear, likewise Maddie and Jazz had taken the precautions of wearing pairs of Fenton earplugs. With these two factors combined, they might not even hear the ghostly wail.

Dark Phantom smiled in ecstasy at the sound of the panicked boy's screams. Oh, if only the boy knew what he was doing. Unfortunately Danny _did _realize what his screams were doing to the man as said man let out a deep pleasured moan, the teen freezing instantly. There were no words that could possibly describe how completely and utterly freaked out, terrified and plain uncomfortable the young man felt right then.

He had the strongest feeling that he would want to kick his teeth in after asking it, but even so Danny still asked the inevitable question: "What are you going to do?" Instead of some cryptic or sexual reply, Dark Phantom responded with a slightly goofy look of surprise. What _was _he going to do now that he knew what he wanted and knew he could get it? It wasn't like he could just whisk Danny away to some mythical hideaway…

_Oh DUH._ Dark Phantom mentally slapped himself. The full ghost grinned sadistically as he cupped Daniel Fenton's chin, the teen shivering at the cold touch. "You'll see…", his baritone rolled as his reptilian tongue slithered out between his teeth, licking over the young man's grimacing lips. Danny made a retching sound and tried vainly to turn his head, but found it impossible with his older self's immeasurable strength.

_I'm gonna' be sick. I'm gonna' be sick. I'm gonna' be sick!_ Danny mantra-ed in his mind. The halfa wished with every fiber in his being that he could vanish as Dark Phantom's eyes flashed a florescent red and he licked his sharp canines. The man thought it was time he made up for lost time and "branded" his weakness. His eyes landed on Danny's left shoulder as he peeled back his blue lips to reveal his viciously sharp teeth.

With a quick lunge he'd torn the fabric of the teen's pajama shirt from his left shoulder and plunged his mouth into his former self's tender shoulder. _Suck. Suck. Suuuuck._ Dark Phantom already knew from experience that his favorite hickey spot was in the dead center of his left shoulder. _Thank you Penelope Spectra, for that little lesson. _

The sudden spike of adrenaline, pain and pleasure rammed into Danny's mind with the strength of a wrecking ball and his suddenly even more frenzied mind couldn't send the right signals to his body. His mouth opened in a large "O" as he choked out agonized/ecstatic, "Aaah! AaaaAgh! OhhAaaAA..!" As Dark Phantom had no need to breathe, he could "eat" continuously, a gleeful smirk on his still sucking lips, the taste of his younger self's blood sweet on his long tongue. Finally, young Mr. Fenton gained enough mental power to stammer, "S-S-Sto-HOP it-t! St-STOP!!"

Dark Phantom pretended not to hear him, continuing his vampire act, now using his tongue to slip over and into the tiny punctures he'd made in the pale skin. Danny put his hands on the 24 year old's broad shoulders and made a feeble attempt to push the man off. This only made the sadist chuckle into his shoulder. But, thank God, Dark Phantom realized he now had work to do and he pulled away from Danny's bloodied, branded shoulder.

On instinct Danny shot his hand to the mark, his palm doing its best to keep the blood in the wound. "I'll be seeing you, Danny boy, _very _soon." And Dark Phantom was gone as quickly and quietly as he'd come. For a full twenty seconds, Danny Fenton lay in his bed, half his p.j. shirt ripped off, a bloody hickey in his shoulder, given to him by his older evil self who now, apparently, had a new erotic obsession with the teen.

Twitch.

As these new facts slowly and painfully etched their way into the young man's brain, he went into a sort of autopilot as he calmly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He stepped in front of the mirror, noticing that his eyes were absurdly wide and that the left one had a slight tick to it. Danny reached out his quivering left hand and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. He didn't want to know what kind of diseases he could get from Dark Phantom's bite.

He sat on the toilet seat Indian style, wiping away the excess blood before dabbing the rubbing alcohol on the hickey. Danny did a full body shudder at the fact that his evil, (technically no longer) future, _self_ had given him a hickey. Finally he pulled out some large patch bandaids and placed them over the punctures. Still going on autopilot, he put away the medical supplies and walked slowly back to his room.

He dimly heard his father's thunderous snores as he passed his parents' room before entering his own. Danny softly clicked the door shut, got onto his bed and slid under his covers. He stared at the ceiling, his poor uncomprehending mind still buzzing with confusion, panic, and disgust. Dark Phantom had said he'd be seeing the teen again soon. "…I wonder if Vlad's 'live with me' offer is still open…", he mused to the air.

It took five and a half hours before his bloodshot eyes closed to sleep—twelve minutes later the alarm went off. _Damn it._ The halfa rolled out of bed and peeled off the remains of his pajamas before pulling on his usual school attire. He checked to make sure his thermos was in his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder and trudging down the stairs.

Mom and Dad were making ghost-shaped pancakes…he decided to pass breakfast. But before he could reach the door he was halted by a certain redheaded big sister. "Morning, Danny! Hey, what's wrong? You look awful."

The boy gave his best crooked grin and responded, "Why thank you, Jazz, you look good too. See you at school." No dice.

"Danny, seriously what's wrong?" Nothing from Danny. "…Do I need to get Mom and Dad involved?"

"I just had some trouble sleeping last night. A really bad dream. Got to go now." Before Jazz could say another word, Danny turned invisible and intangible, running through his sister and out the door. He returned to solidity and visibility just as Sam and Tucker came into view.

"Hey dude."

"Hi Danny. What happened to you?" Sam asked as Danny came to join them.

"Just had a little," long yawn, "insomnia last night. I'm fine."

"Why is your eye twitching?" Tucker asked as he pointed to the other boy's left eye.

"Oh, just something in my eye!" Danny replied a little too quickly as he pretended to rub something out of his eye. The fully human members of Team Phantom glanced at each other worriedly then back at their best friend as they continued walking towards the school.

"Seriously, Danny, what's wrong? You're never this edgy even when most ghosts are around."

"Edgy? Who's edgy? I'm not edgy." Danny protested weakly as his clear blue eyes darted around in his sockets as if searching for something. "What?" The teens on either side of him had blocked the halfa's path, their eyes locked onto his frantic orbs.

"Dude, no offense, but you're a horrible liar. What. Is. Wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sam crossed her arms as Tucker cocked a brow. Danny sighed and dropped the innocent act. What was he supposed to say? 'Well, to be honest guys, last night my former future self molested me, French kissed me, and gave me a hickey on my left shoulder. He finally left and told me that he'd be back soon. I couldn't sleep all night for fear of what else Dark Phantom might do to me if I was sleeping. Now let's get to school guys!'

_Yeah, because _that_ would go over SO well._ "I just had a really bad dream last night and it put me on edge, I guess. Some really freaky crap happened in it and I guess I'm still feeling a little paranoid." Danny was a little worried that they wouldn't buy it, but--.

Tucker smirked and asked, "What? Like 'Nightmare on Elm Street' kind of freaky?"

Danny smirked back and said, "Times two. Vlad was a vampire and he was trying to eat Dad and turn me and Mom into bloodsuckers."

The trio was now walking again and Sam raised a brow at Danny's description. "Yeesh, I could actually imagine the fruitloop doing that if he had the chance. He already has the whole Count Dracula look going on."

"Yeah. Hey Danny," Tucker pulled his arm around him as if he were holding a cape, "I vant to suck your BLOOD!" The dark-skinned teen made as if to bite Danny's left shoulder—the hickey shoulder. The superhero had a sudden flash of Dark Phantom and had to restrain himself from actually screaming. He merely jumped aside and hid behind Sam.

"Geez, can't you two wait 'til you get a room?" Sam chimed in with a grin.

Both boys gave the girl disgusted looks and said in unison, "Oh, WRONG." Sam had a good laugh and the three best friends carried on their way to school. Little did Danny know that this would be one of the last few moments he'd have with his friends in a long, long time.

Several stupid filler paragraphs later…

"Attention pupils, we have a new student today. His name is Clarence Worth from…ah, where was it Mr. Worth?" Clarence Worth was a rather interesting looking young man: light brown hair cut low in the back, two parted bangs that shielded either side of his pale face. Tall, with a decent amount of upper body and a well-sculpted and neutral face, his irises pitch black. He wore a simple black hoodie and jeans, the right wrist of his sleeve shackled with a watch.

The tiny curve of a smile appeared on his face as he answered in smooth tone, "Athens, Greece. I haven't been here long." Almost as if by a telepathic link, the resident fan girls thought, _Ooh, he's foreign!_ Sam rolled her eyes—she'd had just about enough of "foreign" exchange students ala the Gregor/Elliot incident. The feeling was mutual with Tucker as he and the Goth exchanged a glance. Danny was a different story as his sky blue eyes had been ultimately locked with Clarence's ebony eyes.

Time (_out_) seemed to freeze for a moment as the two boys stared at each other, an overwhelming sense of déjà vu coming to the halfa. Danny knew he knew this guy. The moment left and the youngest Fenton blinked a few times—the lack of sleep (_twitch_) must be getting to him. "Well, Mr. Worth, we'll need to pair you with a partner to show you around-."

Over a dozen female hands shot into the air a few girlish squeals being emitted as well. Clarence's small smile remained in place as he walked away from Lancer and into the teaming sea of hormones. He never made contact with a single one of the young ladies and promptly took a seat in the back next to a certain superhero. Danny raised a brow as Clarence turned to face him and said, "Thanks for the offer, Danny."

_HUH?_ "…How--?"

"Thank you for volunteering Mr. Fenton. Now if you'll all open your textbooks to page 223?" The students sighed and or groaned as they opened their lit books to the page, gleefully awaiting a passage from the "Epic of Gilgamesh" while Team Phantom gave varying odd looks to the stranger from Greece. His textbook was open but the now hooded young man was focused on a piece of computer paper, drawing something with a mechanical pencil.

Danny absent-mindedly opened the book and pretended to listen to Lancer's droning summary of the old story, his eyes struggling to see what the other boy was sketching. The halfa checked to make sure Lancer's back was turned, opening his mouth to ask—" 'Why did you pick me and how do you know my name?'," Danny swore he could feel Clarence's eyes through the black fabric of the hood, "That's what you were going to ask, right?"

Danny could only nod.

"The same reason for both questions: I was supposed to." Normally, Danny's naturally sarcastic inner dialogue would prompt him to think the kid was just some major nutjob, but something told him it wasn't that. The way Clarence spoke, so calm and superior…he reminded the dark-haired boy of the Master of Time. But Dark Phantom had slaughtered him, hadn't he? Besides, if this guy was Clockwork, where was his ghost sense? "Oops." Danny was brought out of his musings as the drawing Clarence had been engulfed in slipped from his desk and landed next to Danny's right Converse. "Could you get that for me?"

The light-eyed boy saw that the small curved smile had fallen from the other male's face, his dark eyes looking at him impatiently. Sam and Tucker watched as Danny bent over in his seat, his blue eyes still locked with black, as he picked up the facedown drawing. He flipped it over in his hand and his eyes all but popped out of his head. He would have screamed if he hadn't felt an iron grip on his shoulder, courtesy of Clarence.

The hooded boy easily settled Danny back in his chair, his cool gaze struggling to align with Danny's panicked eyes. But the halfa couldn't tear his eyes away from that sketch if Pariah Dark punched a hole through the ceiling. There in clear-as-day 7.0 lead was a picture of Dark Phantom cackling maliciously, his arms locked around Danny Phantom's torso, Danny's arms reaching down to Sam, Tucker and Clarence. His friends' faces were filled with horror as they reached up at him, while the drawing Clarence simply watched, his eyes sad as his arms dangled, his fists shoved into his hoodie pocket.

"…Why—How did you..?" Danny couldn't find the words he wanted if his life depended on it. The only way this boy could possibly know any of _this_ was if he was… Danny finally locked his terrified eyes with Clarence's, the blue orbs frenzied.

"I can't provide much help, Danny. All I can tell you is that he will be coming back soon and that your best chance to avoid..." Clarence grimaced, "..._it_ is to hide. Don't even bother fighting or with the specter deflector--they'll only be wastes of time. Let me repeat, your best chance is to hide."

"What do you know about Clockwork?" BRING! The shrill sound of the school bell made the now extremely tense halfa jolt with a shock and before he had time to stop him, Clarence was already out the door. "Hey!" Danny cried as he all but flew out of his seat (he had to struggle not to do the real thing) and ran after him.

"Danny?", his friends called in unison as they got up after him but they were blocked by the clog of students at the door. There was scarcely anyone in the hallway as Clarence sped down the corridor, Danny closing in as he attempted to catch up. But the second he turned the corner, the Greek was gone.

"Clarence, where are you? Clarence? Wah!" Danny cried as he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked into the janitor's closet. The door slammed shut and Danny found himself nose-to-nose with the other boy. "What do you know, Clarence? You need to tell me!"

Those stoic black eyes never left his own orbs as that eerily calm voice said, "I've told you all I know. Oh, and for the record, I'm not a ghost—_Danny Phantom_."

"How the hell do you know this if you didn't know Clock…work..?" Danny's eyes widened as Clarence's eyes glowed a brilliant red and he held up his wrist, unlatching the watch. He flipped the timepiece around and showed the back to Danny: Clockwork's CW symbol. "It's you."

"In a sense." Now _that _was Clockwork's voice; old, deep and wise. He reattached the watch and sighed through his nose. "Dark Phantom was telling the truth to you: my ghost form _is _a splatter of ectoplasm in my former lair. However, I saw that much coming and transferred my "self" into a human form: basically forced reincarnation. The only problem is that this human mind doesn't allow me to see past a certain point. For example, I couldn't see," a look of nausea took over the human Master of Time's face, "_last night _coming until it was too late."

A shiver went up the halfa's spine at the mention of it. "Not to mention, being human, I can't control time save for a few seconds. Damn it, I should have impaled that narcissistic bastard when I had the chance!" Clarence growled angrily. Danny raised a brow: this was the first time he'd ever seen "Clockwork" show any emotion. At all. EVER. Clarence pinched the bridge of his nose and hissed. "Sorry, I don't usually overreact."

"Or react, period."

"Right. More importantly, we need to get you out of here before Dark Phantom gets you. I honestly don't know when he'll appear but I know he's coming."

"Y-You _know_ he's coming?" _He's coming. He's coming. He's coming. Oh dear Lord, what the hell is he going to do to me?! God, I know he wants more than hickeys…_ Danny shuddered.

"Yes. I suggest Vlad's home, or even the GiW headquarters--."

"Are you insane?" The reincarnation suddenly gripped both of Danny's shoulders, his red eyes like twin suns. There was an urgency in those pupil-less eyes that Danny never thought he would see in the ghost/teen's eyes in his lifetime. He looked absolutely-.

"No, terrified. Danny, I haven't been human and susceptible to fate for-for…oh, I don't know how long! That alone is enough to panic someone who has known everything that was, is, and will be for almost forever, but worse, I can't tell _you_ what's going to happen. I _don't _know where or when Dark Phantom will show up. I _don't _know what he'll do if he grabs you. I _don't _know if we'll stop him or not. _I! Don't! KNOW-!_ Ow!" Clarence rubbed his cheekbone, which was now sporting a fist-shaped imprint.

Danny cracked his knuckles and asked, "Better now?"

"Yes, I needed that. Now come on." Clarence grabbed the other teen's wrist and yanked him to his feet, the red glow of his eyes gone. "Turn us invisible and intangible and fly us as far away from Amity Park as physically possible. NOW."

_Oh great, this is about the hundredth time I'll be skipping school._, he flashed back to the feeling of Dark Phantom's _appendage_ against his stomach, _But MUCH better than the alternative. _"I hear Canada is lovely this time of year. Going ghost!" In a flash of white Fenton was Phantom. The pair held onto each other's wrists as Danny went invisible and intangible before shooting through the ceiling and into the sky.

The halfa had barely gotten above the high school's roof when—"Danny!" Danny Phantom flinched at the stereo call from below, Clarence doing likewise. The two looked down and sure enough, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were looking up at them, standing behind the high school and waving their arms.

"…Do you think there's enough time to explain?"

"No. We need to hide y…" Clarence trailed off as his dark eyes took in the full scene below them, Phantom's ghost sense showing itself in time.

"Oh my God." Upon closer inspection, Sam and Tucker were yelling Danny's name and waving their arms due to a familiar specter holding them by the backs of their shirts. "No!" Dark Phantom's hands glowed green. "NO!" In a streak of black and white Danny was shooting to the rescue.

"Danny, something's wrong! I DID see this part and Sam and Tucker _couldn't_ be out h—aah!" Clarence found himself abruptly tossed into a tree, the branches clutching him like a knarled hand. "DANNY, IT'S A TRAP, YOU IDIOT!" But he might as well have been yelling at a deaf man. Last night, Dark Phantom's promise, the warnings, and virtually everything was blasted into the very back confines of his mind when he saw his friends' lives in danger.

Just like Dark Phantom expected.

"Let them go, damn it!" A twisted smirk split the older ghost's face as he tossed his two friends straight at the boy.

"Whatever you say." Before Danny had time to react, Sam and Tucker had disappeared in twin flashes of light to become two of Dark Phantom's duplicates, that same demented smile on their faces.

"What-?!" was as far as the teen got before the two Dark Phantoms had him caught, one hand on each limb. Danny cringed at the all too observable feeling of the men's hands dangerously close to the vertex of his legs. The teen tried to go invisible, intangible, shoot plasma blasts, _anything_, but every attempt was brushed off as if he wasn't fighting at all. They went intangible when he did, their chests formed holes where he shot his blasts and it was obvious that any tries at breaking out thru pure strength were impossible.

"LET ME GO!"

"You're not exactly in a position to be making orders Danny…although it _is _a very appealing position…" the original Dark Phantom purred as he stalked over to the trapped boy. He gave a fang-bearing grin as his red eyes sparked with joy, reaching his black clad hand out to grab the teen's chin. _Satan below, those **eyes**! Damn, even when he isn't in human form, I want to--. Wait--wait until we at least _get _there_. "Sleep tight, Danny boy." Faster than a blink, the hand gripping Danny's chin had formed a fist and had plowed into the young man's skull. The last thing he saw were Dark Phantom's leering red eyes, and the last thing he heard was Clockwork's voice yelling his name.

Yes, I am making this into a story. Sorry Danny and Dark Phantom…okay, not really. Did you enjoy the concept of Clarence Worth/Clockwork? Well if you didn't too bad, 'cuz without him this whole thing turns into one pointless slash-y lemon. Not that there would be anything _wrong _with that. XD

I need reviews people, 'tis my life blood. Also, let me know which were your favorite and least favorite parts: I want to know what to improve on as this is my first "narcissistic love" fic. Love yuz.


	3. Chapter 3

(Warning: This chapter contains some semi-lemon Dark PhantomxDanny. Beware/Enjoy. Mwa, ha, ha, HA. XD)

"Danny! DANNY!" Clarence yelled for all he was worth, trying desperately to free his hoodie from the tree's branches. He watched with wide eyes as Dark Phantom swung the unconscious ghost boy over his shoulder the way Vikings did with their "catches"--. The reincarnated Master of Time mentally slapped himself. _Don't even _think_ it. _The teen gasped as he felt a cold hand grasp the back of the black shirt.

He was yanked out of the clutching branches, the caught area tearing as Dark Phantom held him in the air. The ghost tossed Clarence in the air before grabbing the front of his hoodie, his red eyes burning into the former apparition's black orbs. Dark Phantom cocked a brow at the mad/cool expression on the human's face as he asked, "So, I take it you're the latest member of 'Team Phantom'?"

_I did see this part. Don't talk back. Don't talk back. Don't talk back. I can't help him if Dark Phantom knows who I am and mutilates me. Don't talk back._ _I just have to say, _"Yes, I support Danny Phantom—who are you, his brother or something?"

"Huh, so you don't know. Alright then."

_Now I…_ Clarence made a dart at Danny's ankle, half of him praying to God that he really would save Danny, the other logical half knew that Dark Phantom would roll the ghost boy off his shoulder to hold him away at arm's length. In a cruel way it reminded Clarence of a master holding the treat just out of his dog's reach. _Now he says…_

"Ha, ha! Precious. I'm in a good mood right now so I think I'll let you live." Clarence flinched as Dark Phantom pulled him mere inches from his face, his bloody eyes locked with the boy's unblinking ones, "_Count yourself lucky._ Oh, and my regards to Sam and Tucker!" With that Dark Phantom promptly released the teen's collar to replace it with the overshirt's hood and hung the young man up on a thick branch of the accursed tree.

Clarence twisted and writhed until he slipped out of the black hoodie, revealing his dark purple long sleeve. He landed in a perfect crouch as he stared up in sorrow and anger at the specter flying into the horizon, now a mere dot in the blue sky. A dot that had just abducted one of his sparse friends to do who knew how many repulsive things to him. And he'd done nothing. _Because I couldn't. I saw what was going to happen and I knew the only thing I could do was to keep quiet and try to save him in this form._

"Yeah…just keep telling yourself that.", hissed to himself. But now wasn't the time to brood. He searched the mental archives of his memory/visions and couldn't see anything new. He had no inkling as to what was going to happen next: he would have to rely on instincts now. _I forgot I even had those. _Well, instinct was telling him to get to the Ghost Zone and bring as many weapons with him as possible.

Clarence looked up at his dangling black hoodie, and pounced at it with technique and agility he'd witnessed in the ancient shinobi and kunoichi of a very young Asia. He grabbed the fabric and tugged it off the branch, falling and landing gracefully. The former specter quickly pulled it over his head and ran at Olympic gold speed to the high school parking lot, searching for--.

"Bingo." He ran over to Daniel Fenton's moped and hopped onto it. His fingers moved expertly with the colorful wiring, remembering how to hotwire just about any vehicle. At least he still had his vast, supernaturally accurate memory. The small vehicle hummed to life and he zoomed out of the parking lot and into the streets, shooting at full speed towards Fenton Works. He was unaware that three pairs of eyes were watching in mixes of fear and shock from one of Casper High's windows.

Purple lips moved to mouth a soft, "No…"

The redhead turned to her young friends and said urgently, "We need to follow him."

"Danny?" Tucker asked.

Jazz shook her head and pointed after a disappearing Clarence. "_Him._"

In a mythical hideaway…

Danny Phantom shifted his position on the cloud he was lying on. He pulled the covers tighter around his shoulders and sighed. His brows knitted slightly, his sleeping expression contorting in frustration. He felt that something was wrong, but he couldn't place just what it was. But then that image, that horrible sight of Dark Phantom's gleeful lusting red eyes exploded into his mind and knew what had happened and where he was.

His bright green eyes snapped open as he jolted upright in the bed, his shock white hair plastered to his head with a glaze of new sweat. His eyes darted around like those of a caught animal just awaking in its new cage. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO." Phantom threw off the silky black sheets—"What? Aah!"—and instantly recovered himself. Beneath the disturbingly comfortable silk sheets, the ghost boy was stark naked. "Oh Lord…" Had Dark Phantom..? Had he--?

"No. No, I know I would have woken up. It would hurt if he'd…" He had to struggle not to vomit at the mere thought of _that_. His eyes caught on a small heap at the foot of the superfluously big bed. Clothes. At least his former future self had a meager amount of courtesy. He looked around carefully, making sure no red eyes, fang-framed grins or mentally twisted specters in the huge, gothic room before quickly crawling over to the clump of clothing.

He pulled on the black boxers, twin white lines running down the sides of them. Next came some baggy, dark jeans. Danny grimaced at the fact that they were slightly too baggy, revealing the V of his hipbones. _Gee, I wonder why he picked these._ Finally he pulled on a black tank top, the front collar going into a low dip that showed half of his narrow, flat chest. Greaaaat.

The halfa took the moment to observe his surroundings. The gargantuan chamber looked like it could be Sam's dream room. Black bricks, black sheets, black bed, black bed frame, black and red Persian carpet, blood red canopy, dark chestnut furniture and oodles of demonic artwork and gargoyles carved into anything that could be carved into.

The whole air of the medieval place creeped the teen out—or was it more his situation that added the creepiness? He didn't know and he didn't care, all he knew was that he was getting the hell out of this nightmare. His eyes caught on the monstrously tall dark red curtains and he strode over to pull them apart. "Thought so." The window looked out on familiar swirls of green and a backdrop of darker green. The Ghost Zone. But it seemed _blacker_ than usual, like a Ghost Zone that was in the middle of dusk. Not to mention he couldn't see any floating purple doors, nor and stray spirits. It was like the whole area was deserted.

Phantom tried to go intangible, but just as he knew it would, he couldn't phase through the glass. In twin rings of white light he was Danny Fenton, thankfully in his regular school attire. He backed up a step then attempted to jump through the glass. "Ow!" the teen cried as he was propelled backwards, falling on his rear. A human proof shield. That bastard had installed a human proof shield in this screwed up haunted house, preventing him from breaking out in ghost or human form.

He ran over to one of the dressers and picked up an old candle lantern. The teen raced back and tried to break the glass—it bounced off with out even making a crack. _GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! _He screamed only in his skull, knowing full well who might show up should he alert him.

Fenton returned to Phantom, not wanting to risk being defenseless against the sadist. He had to find a door, or a secret passage or something. He gulped and glided silently over to the engraved double doors and opened one, peeking out with one eye. No one. He turned invisible just to be safe and slipped quietly out the small opening, floating silently down the long, dim hallway.

The place all but screamed Count Dracula's castle. He winced at the mental image, touching the bandages on his left shoulder. It seemed like no matter how many corners he turned, halls he went thru and stairs he went down he never got anywhere. It was like being a rat in a maze. A big, demented, terrifying, disgusting and completely wrong rat maze.

Suddenly, he heard music. Deep and pulsing with a recognizable beat and voice. "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson was floating up to him from a slightly brighter hall to his right. He invisibly flew down the hall and shuddered at just what he saw. He was looking over the rail of a large swerving staircase, and down below him was what looked like an absurdly huge living room complete with various comfortable-looking sofas and chairs along with, he had to admit it was pretty sweet, a large plasma TV accompanied by a sound system, the source of MM's singing.

Sprawled on one of the couches was a sleeping Dark Phantom, one of his legs dangling off the cushions, the other propped up on the armrest. His right arm was flopped over his stomach, the left dangling along with his leg and his head was turned to the right on a pillow. Danny noted that his flaming hair wasn't burning the cushion. He cautiously turned visible and flew over the edge of the railing and glided past the sleeping ghost without a sound.

In a moment he had taken in the rather seldom image of Dark Phantom not being…well, Dark Phantom. He was sleeping like a baby, his face looking so tranquil and happy. _No doubt dreaming about kicking puppies and demolishing cities. _Danny thought cynically. He was very surprised at the attire the blue apparition was wearing: a simple pair of black jeans and a slightly over-sized black t-shirt with red flames shooting up from the hem of the bottom and its sleeves. This revealed his sky blue arms and feet. _I guess no one can wear spandex 24/7._

Danny froze for a full ten seconds when Dark Phantom shifted in his slumber only to turn his back to the teen, pulling his whole body onto the sofa. _This is not good for my nerves. _The teen sighed through his nose and resumed floating away, his eyes locking on gigantic double doors. The exit. _"I've gotta' know what's in…side…youuu…"_ Click. Whatever CD had been playing had stopped, the sound system clicking itself off.

A warning flare went off in the young man's head. He flashed back to al the times he'd listened to music to fall asleep and he seemed to recall that on every separate occasion that the music ceased playing, he would wake up. It had always been an annoying reflex of his, but now it could prove to be _worse _than fatal. The boy's eyes grew wide as he looked back over his shoulder at Dark Phantom—nothing. Danny gulped and flew straight to the doors now, his right hand outstretched.

Twang!

That single trembling sound echoed around the cavernous "living room" for a painfully long moment. It was a sound like a guitar string being played…or a rope being pulled taut. The noise seemed to entirely shattered his rational thought as he whipped his head around to look at the green ectoplasmic tether synched around his right ankle. He shot his gaze down the long length of glowing green to see the other end wrapped around two relaxed, blue fingers.

Dark Phantom shifted in his spot until his goateed chin was settled on the armrest, a Cheshire cat grin on his lips as his half-lidded eyes gleamed. "Ah, ah, ah." He then began to slowly twirl the length of green rope in his fingers, the line curling around his digits and pulling Danny closer. Danny knew what the ghost was doing, his entire being dropping into panic mode.

His eyes enlarged as he began to tug fruitlessly on his leg, shot plasma blasts at the rope, tried to go intangible and even went so far as to make an ice blade to try and cut the tether. All for naught as Dark Phantom chuckled deeply and continued to twine the length around his fingers, dragging out every painful second, waiting until he got close enough…

Danny was about to resort to cutting off his foot when he felt a massive pull on his leg that sent him sailing towards his evil self who was laughing heartily. He would have flown right over the ghost had said ghost not evaporated the tether, flipped over on the sofa, grabbed Danny in midair and pulled him down, pressing the teen's back to his broad chest. "Where do you think _you're _going?", the murderer's baritone rolled.

_Oh, God no. Oh, God no. Oh, God no. Oh, God--. _Danny Phantom didn't answer as he had now resigned himself to kicking, punching, shooting, and thrashing in Dark Phantom's grasp, the latter cackling the whole time. "Let GO you disgusting, piece of shit!"

"That's me."

"Perverted asshole!"

"Yep."

"Sadistic, demented, narcissistic, goddamn bastard!!"

Sean Connery voice, "What is 'Dark Phantom?'" Alex Trebek voice, "'Ding, ding, ding! You are correct!'" Connery again, "'I'll take 'the rapists' for 200!' Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA! I kill me—or Vlad."

"If only." Danny hissed under his breath. "Hkk!" the teen heaved as Dark Phantom suddenly latched his arms and legs around Danny's respective limbs, effectively locking the young man in place. "H-Hey!" he cried as he tried to remove his limbs from the specter's hold only to find that he could scarcely wriggle in the all but straightjacket-like hold.

"Look, Dark Phantom, I don't know why or how you got it into that twisted brain of yours that you _want_ your former younger self, but for the love of what little shred of sanity you have left, STOP THIS!!"

"Stop what?" Dark Phantom moved his uppermost arm until his large hand was resting on the revealed skin of Danny's chest, slowly moving under the black cloth, causing the boy to shudder in dread.

"That!"

"Oh, this?" The cold hand slid further under the tank top and stroked the left side of Danny's chest. The boy let out a squeak and renewed his efforts of escape, this time managing to get part of his shoulder free. A peeved look crossed Dark Phantom's face as his grin turned into a sour smirk as he chided, "Now, now, no running away." So saying he quickly flipped them both over, Danny now being crushed into the sofa by Dark Phantom's immense body weight, though thankfully the latter's legs were no longer hooked around Danny's and were merely lying on either side of the teen.

"Dark…Phantom…get off…of me…_now_…"

"Once again, you aren't in a position to make demands Danny," a huge grin split his blue face, "and once again, it's a very appealing position." He ground his pelvis against his former self's lower back, relishing in the panicked shriek the boy gave at the contact.

"This is too wrong…even for…you!"

"Well, I rather enjoy being 'wrong' then." So saying, he removed his groping hand from Danny's chest and rested it on the halfa's head, stroking the white mop of hair like one would a pet. He smoothed the snow-colored mane and purred, "Just think about it Danny, nothing but _this _for the rest of your life and afterlife." _I swear, I can just _feel _the anguish pouring out of him. I love torturing myself! …Does this make me a masochist too? Hmm. _

"Bull. They'll find me…and I'll get out of here…after I cram you into a Fenton _Thimble_." Danny quipped with a small smirk. It drooped a bit when Dark Phantom chuckled in his ear.

"I very much doubt that, Danny boy. I've made sure that there will be no rescue team coming to help you—and no, I don't mean I killed your little friends. I was in too much a hurry to get you here before you woke up. But I'm getting off track, the point is, I've taken several precautions to make sure that we are _never_ interrupted. I'll admit, slaughtering Clockwork was done before I realized my lust, but it turns out that was a necessary step. During our little playtime last night I also realized that I needed to find a place to 'spirit you away to' and I remembered, or would have remembered, or—Satan, I hate time travel. Anyway I knew there was a certain ghost named Vlad Dracula Tepes III who owned a lavishly gothic castle.

"He was known throughout the Ghost Zone for impaling and permanently destroying any ghosts who came within a 100 yard radius of his little castle. Heheh, he didn't expect someone like _me_ to come along looking for real estate. So, a bit of fighting here, a little ghostly wailing there, and I have this great new house. But then came the tricky part: outfitting this place with a shield that would keep both of your halves inside my big, brick cage. Enter Technus, Master of All Technology and Long-Winded Speeches. I stole the ghost and human proof shield—he gave it some cheesy name like the Life and Death Shield or something, and installed it into the masonry.

"The coupe de grace was the array of time manipulating pieces from Clockwork's lair. I attached them to the exterior of the castle. Know what they do?"

"Urghh…" Danny grunted as he tried to push Dark Phantom's weight off of him. The older male snorted and sent a massive wave of electricity through the boy's system. "AAAAaagh!" he wailed as Danny Phantom disappeared, leaving an all but unconscious Danny Fenton in his place. Instead of crushing the teen again, Dark Phantom supported himself on one arm while scooping the thin boy out from under him with the other. In a quick, smooth movement, Dark Phantom was lying on his back again, looking up into Danny's pained baby blue eyes as the young halfa was now being held in the air via being balanced limply on the ghost's feet. In some obscure way the image was similar to a cat holding a yarn ball up on its hind paws. All that was needed to complete the vision would be for the sociopath to paw at Danny's face.

He did just that as he cupped the teen's cheek, and then ran his fingers through some of the hanging black hair. "I'll tell you what they do. They make time in here," he gestured to their surroundings, "go by _extremely _fast. I don't know exactly how it works, but for all I know, a few hours, or minutes, or seconds outside of this castle will equal a couple of days _in_side. Well, to be honest it could even be weeks, months or even _years_."

Danny's eyes widened in paralyzing horror at the ghost's words. _Seconds could equal years in here? YEARS?!! Crap, if that's true I could be over 100 by the time anyone finds me, let alone rescues me! …If they even find me…or bother to look in a deserted part of the Ghost Zone…_ Wave after wave of paranoia washed over the young man who was hanging like a rag doll on the specter's feet, his dangling arms and legs shaking. Dark Phantom was watching the mental theater through his eyes like he was looking through a window. It was exhilarating.

Dark Phantom playfully lifted the boy up and down with his legs, a devilish grin on his face. "Just imagine all the things we can do with so much time."

_All the things _he _**will** do._ That snapped the young man out of his paralysis, a bit of his fear replaced by the all too familiar game face of Danny Phantom. "_Don't_." he warned with a growl.

The ghostly fusion raised a brow and asked with honest confusion, "Don't what?"

Danny felt the merciful power of his ghost half renewing. His eyes flashed green as he yelled, "_Don't TOUCH me!_" A plasma blast formed in his right fist and he shot it straight at the ghost's face.

"AAH!" The shock hindered Dark Phantom's concentration, his feet jerking and dropping the teen. A flash of white and the human was Danny Phantom, still clad in his new attire. "You little-! Whoa!" The older ghost just barely pulled himself out of the way of having his manhood hit by a ghost stinger. A sudden grin split his face, the fire on his scalp roaring. "Soooo, you don't want to be touched? How about this? If you can manage to _not_ get your ass kicked by me, I won't lay a hand on you for the rest of the day."

"Or how about never again, because I'm _gone_!" So saying the younger apparition shot away from the monster at breakneck speed, heading once again for the doors. "AAAAHH!" A large energy blast slammed him right in the stomach, sending him flying into one of the high walls, leaving a large cracked imprint of his body. Danny glared with green fire at his evil self as he flew up to his eye level, his arms crossed.

"Does this mean I win? If it does then I'll happily…" he let the threat hang in the air as he floated closer to the boy he might have been. He raised a brow as Danny's image quivered for a moment before disappearing. "You can teleport now?"

"Yep.", the teen's voice came from directly behind the sadist. Before he could turn, the power of two of Phantom's energy blasts had hit him full force in the back of the head.

"OWW! You _have_ been learning from Plasmius haven't y--?" CRACKK! The mallet of solid ice snapped over the ghost's skull, causing him to see double and hear bells ringing. "Gwah..?" Danny sorely wished he had a camera right then—but on to more important maters.

_Like getting the hell out of here!_ Danny Phantom shot at 112 mph to the front doors, both hands charged with energy. **WHAM!** Phantom's eyes and mouth were wide open as he heaved on non-existent air, his dilated pupils glaring at the smug Dark Phantom's red eyes, the latter having his right fist plowed deep into the boy's abdomen. Danny saw black spots but refused to pass out in front of _him_ twice.

He was about to kick himself away from the specter when both of his ankles were synched together by an ecto rope and found himself being swung around in circles as if he were in a sling. Dark Phantom then proceeded to whip the teen into the walls, the ceiling and the floor, the young man giving grunts of pain. The sadist didn't cease this until Danny was decorated with quite a few bruises.

"Wait for the déjà vu moment…" three more Dark Phantom's appeared, "…now!"

_Aw, crap. _Aw, crap indeed, as the Dark Phantoms proceeded to own ass for the next two and a half minutes. It felt more like 20 minutes to the boy as he was blasted, punched, kicked and electrocuted to near oblivion.

"I'd say this.", he shook the young man by his shirt's low collar, "is a fairly thorough ass kicking, wouldn't you agree?" Danny breathed deep, swished in his mouth and hocked a glob of spit right between Dark Phantom's eyes. The latter knitted his brows before flicking the saliva off his temple. "I'll assume that's a 'yes.' But just to make sure there won't be anymore little antics from you--."

A massive electrocution shot through the boy's body, still leaving him in ghost form, but knocking his remaining stamina for a loop. This time he was completely limp, not having enough strength to even kick at the specter. He tried anyway which Dark Phantom seemed to find rather hilarious. The sadist had to admit, he adored it when his more…_unwilling_ catches were so rebellious—up to a point. And knowing the teen was merely a younger version of himself, the 24-year-old knew his will power wouldn't be dying anytime soon. _Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?_

Dark Phantom smiled at the young man as he gently swung him into a bridal hold and glided back down to one of the several sofas. Danny could only glare and scowl as his former future laid his broad back on a deep red couch, the halfa's own back now lying on the monster's chest. _Just like before. Damn it, I can't let him do…well, whatever he's gonna' d-! _"Heh?!" Danny squeaked as the cold palms of the man's hands were suddenly on his pecs.

But he wasn't simply petting this time around though; the full ghost was _massaging_ him, mortifyingly enough, in all the right places. Danny had to bite his tongue to keep from making any noise, pained or otherwise. "Like it, don't you?" Dark Phantom purred as he ran the pads of his fingers over the young man's nipples. Danny gave at a hoarse whimper. Dark Phantom licked his fangs and continued, "I guess you never realized it during your whole 'back to the future' bit a few months ago, but I was quite the ladies' man in my timeline. I've done Dora, Val, Desiree, and _definitely_ Spectra. Oh, _damn _was that redhead good at night.

"What I'm trying to say is that thru much personal experience, I know where all my pleasure spots are, i.e., I know I'm rubbing all _your_ favorite spots. _Aren't I_?" As much as the ghost boy was absolutely loathe to admit it…he was right. The situation was completely repulsive, wrong and all around disgusting—but it felt wonderful. Danny was sickened with both of himselves: Dark Phantom for doing what he was doing, and his true self for acknowledging the fact that he was enjoying it.

But pleasure or no, Danny still had enough sanity to know this needed to stop. NOW. "St-Stop Dark Ph-HAAN," the sociopath had just licked the back of his neck with his long, prehensile tongue, "-tom. STOP IT!" The man's blue hands simply traveled from his chest, his fingers drumming along his abs slowly, heading for--. Oh no. Oh God, no, no, no, no, NO. Danny was aware that sweat was now beading on his temple, his eyes growing huge and frantic—the bastard wouldn't, COULDN'T touch _there_. He struggled to crane his head around, trying to look at the ghost as he choked, "You wouldn't dare.."

Dark Phantom's lecherous grin grew wider as he replied, "Oh, I think I would." So saying the pale blue digits began to slip under the loose fabric of Danny's jeans. The teen shuddered with pure fear this time—this didn't allow room for demented physical pleasure or prideful anger, _this _was just plain horrifying.

Danny was willing his limbs with all his strength to move, twitch, _anything_ to keep the demented ghost's hands away from his pelvis, but it was all for naught as his body was still lifeless with fatigue; save his mouth. "Dark Phantom, don't do this. This is just plain wrong and some miniscule piece of your cobwebbed brain _knows _that. YOU CANNOT DO THIS."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," the fingertips hovering mere centimeters from the teen's crotch, "oh, wait, I forgot I don't care." Before Danny could make another protest, the chilling fingers were dancing on either side of his manhood, only the connecting points of his legs but not on the crotch…yet. A whispered shriek escaped the young man's lips as he felt those alien things pressing against the thin fabric of his boxers, sending waves of ecstasy through him. But he hardly realized it as dreadful anticipation had a headlock on all his senses.

_Oh, God just a centimeter to either side and he's going to grabbing my package!,_ he thought with terrifying reality. Panic and paranoia and pain and pleasure were all swirling and clashing in the teen's mind and had he been in human form his heart would be beating at 112 beats per second. Something was telling, no, screaming at him that if this twisted creature glanced his groping fingers over his crotch, his mind would snap in half. And he believed it—Dark Phantom's right index finger touched his right boy. _Too much!!,_ was the last semi coherent thought Danny had before his mind promptly blacked out.

WTFWonder: Yeah, I was in a very perverse mood when I wrote this—sorry if I accidentally mind raped any innocent readers. Review please? …I better go get my flameproof jacket. –prepares for fury of the reviewers-


	4. Chapter 4

WTFWonder: -rises from the grave- I LIIIIIIIVE! A warning from the undead WTFWonder, this chapter contains some lemon fresh Dark PhantomxDanny. To those who would send me flames, please consider the irony of reviewing a story you _knew_ would be like this. And yes, AFTER this chapter, any new ones will be put into the M rating. BTW, this chappie contains alotta' curses. :X _Speak no evil_…does that count with writing dialogue too?

It was summer, the sun shining bright with not a cloud in the sky. The heat was comforting and not nauseatingly hot as was the usual, and the scent of chlorine from so many backyard pools seemed oddly soothing that day as the raven-haired couple made their way to the park.

Sam had broken away from her usual somber attire to actually wear a cleavage revealing light purple tee and short shorts, revealing her mile-long legs to the boy at her right. She'd pulled all of her hair into a high ponytail, the sun highlighting its perfect shine. A good-sized picnic basket was hooked into the crook of her left elbow whilst her right hand was clasped in the teenage boy's hand.

Daniel "Danny" Fenton graced her with his quirky smile, the one that always forced his longtime best friend and week-long _girl_friend to smile back. He was clad in a simple red tank top and some denim shorts that were torn off at the knee, his empty hand rolling something in its digits. The red and white checked cloth was flapped out and set on the grass as the star-crossed pair flopped onto it.

Miss Manson was about to open the lid of the basket, the contents of which was half ultra-recyclo vegetarian diet and half real food, when Danny pressed the wicker contraption shut. "Sam?" Her clear amethyst eyes locked with the boy's bright blue sheepish ones. Danny clenched his occupied right fist and stammered, "I-I know we've only been going out for a week, a-and I know I totally don't deserve to ask you this after how much of a flip-flopping jerk I've been for…for I don't even know how long, but-but I…I…"

Sam knitted her brows in curiosity, concern and excitement as she gulped and inched a little closer, "You..?" She gasped as Danny suddenly thrust out his right hand, a familiar gold college ring, with an embedded aquamarine gem, pinched between his index and thumb.

"IwantyouandItobeofficial,willyoupleasetakethisring?!", the young man asked/pleaded in one breath, his cheeks the color of Macintosh apples. He waited with clenched shut eyes for a slap, a protest, an I'm-not-ready or a let's-just-be-friends but all he got was the feeling of his father's class ring being torn from his fingers and slender arms wrapping around his shoulders.

He opened his eyes wide with shock and joy as his now official girlfriend cried happily into his shoulder just as he hugged her back. Between happy sobs the girl managed to chide, "I-It's -sniff- about damn time, Mr. Clueless! Aheh, heh, heh."

"God, you don't know how happy this makes me, Sam. I'm sorry I never realized what I've had right in front of me for so lo-mmn!" The Goth had taken advantage of his open mouth to stealthily plunge her tongue into the opening, the scent of her grape lip gloss fragrant in the boy's nostrils. He was almost sure he was in Heaven as the angel he loved gently twined her fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer.

The couple fell on their sides, the lovingly prepared lunch now forgotten as they lost themselves in the other. "Danny?" Sam sighed as she pulled her luscious lips away.

"Yes?" Danny asked dreamily, most of himself still back in the kiss. He raised an eyebrow as a scheming look came over the girl's face.

"Y'know, there's a fantasy I've always had about me and you…", she purred as she lowered her lids suggestively.

"Oh..?" Danny asked with a smirk, the two inching impossibly closer together.

"Where we're all alone," she pressed Danny coaxingly onto his back, the boy's view now consisting of the green leaves of the tree they were under and the astounding girl looking down at him, "outside with the sun shining," she straddled his abdomen, one hand planted on either side of Danny's skull, "and we start making each other moan."

"And how is that accomplished, pray tell?" Danny asked half curiously, half eagerly. Sam lifted her right hand and placed her fingers in a V peace sign, touching one fingertip on each of the boy's eyelids. She manually shut the halfa's eyes as she cooed at him.

"You close your eyes, I get inventive and then _I _get a turn. Sound good?" She didn't wait for an answer as her lips suddenly came crashing down onto his, hot and searing as their tongues battled for dominance. Danny did indeed moan in pleasure, his eyes squinching together. He barely even noticed the odd sensation of Sam's tongue growing a great deal thinner in his mouth, a strange tickling feeling appearing whenever she touched the roof of his mouth with its tip.

Now he felt the feather weight of her soft body on his own frame, her hands twining with his own, subtly moving his arms up over his head. She was now holding his wrists as she removed her tongue and lips from his person once more and he now felt the gentle graze of her teeth (_and fangs?_) against his chest as she bit into his tank. "Do you want me to go intangi-?" Before he could finish his sentence he gasped as he felt his shirt being literally torn off of him. Danny furrowed his brow in confusion and shock and was about to open his eyes, "Sam, how did you-?"

"Eyes _closed_." Had he imagined that threatening, almost _masculine_ growl at the end of her words? Either way some strange power seemed to have come over his eyes, sealing them shut against (_with_) his will, refusing him the ability to look at the girl (_don't want to look, don't want to look, don't want to see that monster_). Now she (_is it really?_) was planting long, lustful kisses across his pecs, her somehow larger hands driving his wrists into the picnic blanket.

"Sam?" He tried to phase his hands out of their proverbial shackles but found he couldn't. Now he was really starting to worry. He struggled to yank his hands free, even going so far as to use his ghostly strength but the Goth (_not her, not her, you know who_) seemed to have gained the power of about 50 Plasmiuses and was refusing to release him. Now she was giggling as she finally let go of his wrists, only for a cold, gooey sensation to replace it, still holding his hands in place like ghost proof glue (_ectoplasmic binds just like he makes. who makes?_).

Her giggling continued until she resumed her kissing, but now they were traveling through the midsection of his ribs and along his stomach, the girl (_no, no, the body's changed, too big, too tall, too hard, too muscled, too cold, too dead, too familiar_) moving herself farther down his body until the no-longer light weight was settled firmly on his legs. The giggling was quickly losing its high, feminine quality in favor of deep, rolling baritone chuckles laced with mirth and want. Oh Lord he knew that voice.

What's more he knew that what was lying on him, now snaking its arms under him to grip either of his hips, chin now resting disturbingly on the sensitive area just above the beginning of his shorts, was not Sam, nor any female, nor any unrelated male he knew or didn't know. It was _HIM_ and he had never wanted his eyes to stay shut so much in his life. Danny clenched his teeth and tried vainly to go ghost, but as if in a nightmare, his core refused it, forcing him to stay human--.

"Not that it would do you any good." Said teen jolted at the words and struggled to send the signals to kick and yell and fight from his brain to the proper areas but nothing would obey him. "Don't worry, you _will_ obey your "self" very soon, Danny boy." No. NO. "You can open your eyes now…" the monster suggested/ordered of the teen. He felt his head tilt up off the, now silky, (_bed sheets_) picnic blanket to aim at his lower body and the bastard, his eyelids twitching and then (_no! no! no! no! i don't want to see!_) snapping open.

And there was Dark Phantom in all his hellish glory.

His red eyes were locked with his own orbs, a lecherous grin cracking his blue face as he hugged the boy's lower body into himself and nuzzling his exposed lower stomach with his goatee. Danny dimly acknowledged the fact that the action tickled him…and that Dark Phantom knew it. Their former landscape of a sunny summer day at the park had melted into a dark, gothic and cavernous bedroom, several red candles on stands sprouted from the floor providing their sparse illumination, showing that the pair (_technically the same person_) was lying on a massive, black, silk clad bed.

Something in the back of his mind alerted him that the unseen but felt ectoplasmic bonds were tethering him to the head of the bed frame. "By the way Danny boy," Dark Phantom growled, his chin pressing into his abdomen with each syllable, tickling him even more and forcing Danny to bite his lip lest he start to giggle, "_your turn isn't over_." As if invisible fingers were present (_there very well might have been_) Danny watched in horror as his denim shorts undid themselves, the button separating from its hole, the zipper slowly moving down and the apparel suddenly shooting straight off his legs and off of the bed, revealing his Hanes.

Danny would have screamed like a banshee but his voice seemed to have been locked away in the back of his being (_afraid of HIM_) and he could only open his mouth in a silent wail of terror. Dark Phantom pulled one of his robin egg blue arms out from under him so that the hand could rest on his groi-.

"Ka, ha, ha, ha, ha, HAA! Oh fucking GAWD!! HA-HAA!" Dark Phantom's voice exploded from behind him, the Dark Phantom wrapped around his lower body looking rather peeved. And just like that the (_dream, dream, nightmare, dream_) rather annoyed looking sadist disappeared along with the landscape as Danny felt the sensation of falling at 600 mph straight down and back into his body.

His whole narrow frame jolted from "impact" and his neon green eyes snapped open. He was still lying on the true Dark Phantom's concrete wall of a chest, still in Vlad the Impaler's monstrously huge "living room", still trapped in a proverbial hell. Dark Phantom was cackling like mad, Danny being pumped up and down from the heaving of the full ghost's chest and stomach. _What the hell?_ Danny thought as the man's blue arms suddenly locked over him in a painful hug for said man was trying to hold his own gut.

Thru all the crushing and jostling, Danny managed to look to his left and see the plasma TV, a frozen image of the "cat and Viagra" scene of Scary Movie 4 on its huge screen. _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me._ This sadistic, perverse, older version of himself that had recently _kidnapped, imprisoned _and _molested_ him…was now laughing helplessly at a comedy as if he were some normal 24 year old in his apartment. _Then again, he IS a sociopath. _Danny swallowed hard as Dark Phantom continued to unknowingly throttle him in his grasp, the boy praying that he hadn't noticed that he was awake.

Before he knew what was happening, the older Phantom had rolled off the side of the couch in his laughter and landed on the floor—thankfully he'd had a cushioned fall. The cushion in question had given a cough of air as he'd landed on the marble floor. "I-I-I s-see you're awa-awa-hey-hey-hake! Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!" The mass murderer managed to stutter thru a new peal of giggles. He was pounding his fists on the marble floor, leaving a few good craters, while his legs kicked in the air, creating a fan-like blur.

All the while, Danny was gritting his teeth in pain, the several injuries his captor had bestowed on him now sending little knives to all his receptors as he was crushed between a "rock and a hard place." With knitted brows he glanced as far up as he could, a mental smirk forming in his mind. The older ghost seemed pretty occupied with his little laughing fit, so he wouldn't notice if… Danny licked his lips, quickly turned human and dropped intangibly through the floor—before a large hand grasped the back of his tank and yanked him back up and out.

"Cute try, Danny, but I'm not clueless," he jabbed him in the stomach with his index, "anymore. Now unless you _want_ me to take advantage of you in this delectable state, I suggest you go back--." Danny was back in ghost form (and Dark Phantom chosen attire) instantly, his green eyes wide and glaring. He wanted nothing more than to rip this demented version of himself in a million and two pieces of ectoplasmic pulp, dissolve the pulp into liquid, evaporate the liquid, jar the vapor and toss it into a black hole.

Sadly, what _really_ happened was…

"C'mon, you're gonna' watch this with me. Damn, I can't tell you how much I _missed_ this movie—y'know, having destroyed all the theaters of my world along with their respective cities, counties, states, countries, and continents, et cetera." He smiled with nostalgia, "I remember I got Tarantino's autograph before I sliced off the top of his skull, O-Ren Ishii style. He probably wanted to die that way, I guess." All thru talking to himself (ha ha) he had been holding the teen in the air by the back of his tank top, the image reminding one of a child holding up a rather pissed off rag doll.

Instead of the velvety red couch, the sadist had decided to molest/taunt/torment/watch a comedy with his former younger self on a black leather sofa. Dark Phantom flopped onto the right armrest, clasping the younger ghost to his chest with his left arm hooked firmly over Danny's lanky torso, his hand gripping the boy on his right hip. Said boy was fighting to break free, but his physical state being what it was, all he could do in retaliation was writhe in his small amount of wiggle room.

The sociopath smirked at this as he placed his pale lips almost into Danny's ear and warned, "You do realize that you're _rubbing against me_, right?" The teen froze in half a second.

"You're repulsive." Danny groused.

"Flattery will get you nowhere.", came a teasing reply. "Now then," his face broke into a goofy grin, that eerily reminded Danny of his own, raised the remote and pressed PLAY, "back to mind-numbing cinema parody!" Scary Movie 4 picked up where it'd paused, the fake cat flying out the window. As the film continued to roll along, Danny couldn't seem to catch as much humor from it as he had in the past—it might have had something to do with the warped creature holding him to its person, but one never knew.

They had reached the oh-so-memorable Michael Jackson scene when it started. You see, Danny Phantom had remained statue-still with a straight, albeit slightly nauseated, face thru the entire movie, his whole being intent on the healing of his wounds and more importantly a way out of the hellhole he was currently in. In other words, he wasn't physically struggling (as of yet) in Dark Phantom's grip, he wasn't screaming for the man to let him go, he wasn't _pleading_ for the man to let him go, and he wasn't in any mental or emotional state of humiliation, degradation or anguish.

And this, by Dark Phantom's thoughts, was not to be had.

Danny raised an eyebrow as the hand clutching his right hip began to slide out from under him and then began to slip under the bottom of his tank top. The teen's eyes all but popped out of their sockets as he mentally shrieked, _Oh hell, not this AGAIN!_ But to his surprise, the groping fingers didn't stray south but instead began to dance across the exposed skin above his jeans. It tickled. A lot. He let out a small bark of a laugh before he realized all too late where this was heading.

Danny quickly bit a corner of his lower lip and tried to suppress the oncoming wave of giggles. "Something wrong?" Dark Phantom asked with a smirk, pressing the PAUSE button on the remote.

"What are you do-hoo!-ing?" Danny managed to ask while biting his lip and laughing at the same time. That stray blue hand seemed to be an expert on where the most ticklish regions of his lower stomach were and how to get them to work the best. But then, considering whose hand it was…

"I'm tickling you—did your intelligence drop since your future changed?" Danny would have thrown out a rather inventive swear when a second hand joined the fray of sensual torment and it began to have its way with his ribs and underarms. Biting his lip, digging his nails into his palms and focusing on just _who_ was tickling him couldn't withstand the assault on his skin.

"Ahahaha. AhaHA. Stop it. St-Sto-HOP it. AhahaHA! Stop!" His "demanding" chuckles only enthused the sadist as his deranged grin grew wider, revealing his razor sharp fangs. Said sadist then pulled an amazing, almost physically impossible feat which ended with Danny lying on his back on the leather cushions, Dark Phantom straddling his legs and his devious hands back in their original stations, but this time allowing the full ghost a better view for what he was waiting for. Danny broke into a helpless grin as he tried unsuccessfully to push the man's left hand away. "Wh-h-HIGH are y-you-ha ha!- doing THIS!? AhahahahaHAA!"

"Because you weren't laughing at the movie."

"B-BUH-HULL! HahaHA!"

"True: it's just because I want to and because you can't do anything to stop it." _Except laugh and cry and scream and beg…_ Dark Phantom's eyes glowed an insane red as Danny lost all power of coherent speech and his half dead lungs became entirely preoccupied with cackling and giggling against his will.

Wouldn't be long now.

The teenager was beating his fists fruitlessly at the man's arms, which barely even moved on rebound, while the magic fingers continued to work in their unending career of making the boy laugh. Danny's legs were attempting to rise and thrash in the air but sadly, all they managed to do was writhe jolt under the vertex of Dark Phantom's own legs (the latter of which was quite enjoying the effect). By now the young man was cackling wildly, his head of white hair thrashing back and forth on the leather as he waved his arms around in a flurry, his mind running a million miles a second.

Part of him knew he shouldn't listen to this distorted and perverted reflection of himself. Part of him knew he had beaten him before. Part of him knew he shouldn't even think of acknowledging the idea that he "couldn't do anything to stop it." But part of him knew that…but all the rest of him didn't.

Against every fiber of his being, Danny felt tears streaming from his eyes. Of course it was natural, anyone would cry from cackling like a hyena for so long. But there was something in the teen's chuckling voice, his all but hysterical face, that told of a different reason. He was in pain—the very thought of his helplessness like a proverbial knife to the gut. For God's sake, he, Danny freaking Phantom, couldn't stop this psychopath from just _tickling_ him.

And Dark Phantom was eating it up like candy.

Just one more push... "Oh, what's wrong, Danny boy? Why the tears?"

"G-GO f—huck yourSELF! KAhahaHAA!"

"_All in due time_," Dark Phantom whispered, "but if you want me to stop, you just have to say 'please.'"

"N-NO! HAHAHAA!" Danny cackled, his tears gushing out in waterfalls down the sides of his head.

"Have it your way then." And impossible as it was, the full ghost managed to assault the boy's nerve endings even worse. Had the teen been in human form, there was no doubt that his heart would have exploded from the over exertion of his currently dead lungs. He swung his arms blindly, firing ectoblasts at random intervals and kicking his legs with enough force to actually propel the sadist up a few inches (the manhood of said sadist now stinging slightly, but oddly enjoyably).

Dark Phantom easily dodged each shot at his face and endured each hit to his torso with an ever-widening grin. "Say it."

"NEVER!" The half ghost thrashed his head wildly on the cushions looking like a deranged head banger at a rock concert. He wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction. Not on his life.

"Saaaaaay iiiiit." Dark Phantom coaxed as the boy turned redder and redder beneath him, his laughter becoming almost inhuman in its shrill continuity. This time Danny couldn't make a reply as he had now been reduced to the "silent laugh" where one couldn't take in enough air to make sound and so he simply shook his head back and forth. For a moment he struck the lustful male as a toddler refusing to take his medicine. Dark Phantom feigned a sigh of regret and mourned, "Oh no, I didn't _really _want to have to use my trump card, but unless you say the magic word…"

He smirked as Danny Phantom mouthed the words, FUCK. YOU.

"You brought this on yourself, Danny." So saying, Dark Phantom's hands were off the boy's abdomen and arms and were hanging ominously above the teen. He allowed said teen a moment to take in reflexive but unneeded gasps of air, his face returning to its regular pale complexion. The second the young man had recovered, Dark Phantom struck. Danny was positive that after all this treatment his eyeballs would be able to pop all the way out of his sockets.

Dark Phantom's cold, blue fingers were now gripping either his right or left inner thigh; said position also conveniently allowed the 24 year old to come into "accidental" contact with his family jewels and wand. This caused one quick, soprano squeak to shoot from the young man's throat. _Then_ came the tickling. Those malicious little digits were instantly moving and groping and tickling and horrifically pleasuring the poor boy, his mouth emitting strange laughing/crying/moaning sounds. It was music to Dark Phantom's pointed ears.

Somehow Danny managed to make coherent his current thoughts past all his squealing: "STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIH-HI-HIT!!"

"I didn't hear the magic word…" Dark Phantom taunted as he continued to please both of himselves. Danny couldn't take it anymore—honest to God he couldn't. He knitted his brows in remorse and frustration as fresh tears leaked from his neon green eyes.

"Peh! Plih! Pleh!"

Dark Phantom's red eyes widened. "_Yes?_"

Danny quivered with physical sensations and squinched his eyes shut before sputtering, "Pl-Please! Ahahahahaa!" Bingo. Dark Phantom took in a hiss of breath, his blood drop eyes expanding with glee and lust and a familiar stirring appeared down south. He needed more, _much _more.

"I can't _hear _you!"

"KahahaHA-peh-lease! PLEASE! AHAHAA!" Sadly Danny managed to hear the exhilarated groan of his former future self beyond all of his own cries…not to mention feeling a familiar something prodding one of his knees.

_More! I need to see them! _

"_PLEASE DARK--!_"

"Open your eyes!" Dark Phantom demanded, a delirious grin stretching over his face and his fingers now moving at mach 5. "_Open them!_" A horrible image returned to the teen's mind: '_You can open your eyes now.'_

A chill went up Danny's spine as he barked, "NO! J-Just st-HOP, _PLEASE_!" and he squeezed his eyes tighter.

"I said _open _them, damn it!", his grin now becoming a ghastly mixture of smile and scowl.

"PLEASE, JUST--!!"

"_Open your eyes or I'll take you now!!_" Danny's eyes were open as of yesterday. _They're even better than before…oh damn it all, **those eyes** are gorgeous!_ Those perfect, big, green eyes looking straight into his own, filled with terror, and anger, and sorrow, and pain and loathful pleasure and—oh, damn it he had to do _something_!!!

His hands left the vertex of his former past's legs to grip the boy's shoulder like shackles. He moved himself higher up the young man's body, his male appendage practically touching Danny's, and his broad chest heaving with need. Dark Phantom plunged his face down to Danny's shoulder, simultaneously bit the thin sleeve of the left black tank sleeve and the bandages and tore both of them from the halfa's person.

"AAH!" the younger specter choked as the awful feeling of fangs poking through his shoulder's tender skin returned, the likewise familiar feeling of unwanted euphoria coursing through his body and an important part of the male anatomy. God it made him sick. But disgust or no, "AAAaah! OooohAHH! AhAhAHH!", and finally, "D-Da-HARK, I-I said p-PLEEASE alreadYY!"

But Dark Phantom honestly couldn't hear the boy this time, his mind and body in too much ecstasy to even pay mind to a bomb going off by his head. True, this wasn't the release he'd wanted for his lust, but the good old hickey route had been the first thing at hand. Besides, Danny's moans were Danny's moans either way. His career as a leech continued for five full minutes before his animalistic urge had exhausted itself. Finally, Dark Phantom pulled his mouth from the halfa's flesh and let out a deep sigh of bliss.

"Ugh…" Danny grunted at the dull, warm pain in his shoulder wishing sorely that the monster would remove itself from his person so he could dress the wound—_again._ "What are you doing?", he asked as a wet, slithering tongue began to lap up the tiny streams of blood, occasionally dipping into the openings themselves.

"Cleaning," long lick, "my mess." Dark Phantom smirked, "If you want me to stop, just say plea--."

"_Please_ stop it before I knee you so hard in the nuts you'll change gender." He grimaced at the full ghost's chuckle but inwardly sighed with relief as Dark Phantom ceased his taste testing. Danny loathed himself more than he ever had at that moment. He'd been in this revolting situation for barely a few hours (or seconds, depending on how those time altering fixtures worked) and he'd had his ass handed to him by his godforsaken ultimate enemy and said enemy had degraded him to the state of the "helpless damsel", making him beg the bastard to stop _tickling_ him.

It had to be the lowest he'd ever been in his life, and what was worse: he knew Dark Phantom knew it and vice versa.

"Ohhh, that was fun. Wasn't that fun? I thought it was fun."

"Cram it you son of a--."

"Now, now, insulting our own mother?" Danny only rolled his eyes away from Dark Phantom's smug face, staring intensely at the frozen scene on the plasma TV.

"Y'know the image will get stuck if you leave it paused too long."

The sadist cocked a brow and asked, "That so? Are you going to actually enjoy the movie this time? If not I'd be more than happy to play again--."

"Yes, I'll laugh at it now play the damn movie."

"As you command, oh helpless damsel." He picked up the previously abandoned remote and smirked at Danny's look of surprise and slight embarrassment. "No, I didn't read your mind, I'm just creepily good at realizing what I would think in your situation."

"…Just play it." And Dark Phantom did, promptly positioning himself in a fetal position on his side, forcing Danny into a similar shape albeit tucked firmly onto Dark Phantom's sideways lap. Danny now realized how poor Bearbert Einstein felt whenever he was overly cuddled by Jazz.

True to his word, the town hero of Amity Park forced himself to enjoy the comedy, snickering quietly at some points, laughing heartily at others and laughing fit to burst a lung at still others. Once the credits appeared, both versions of Phantom were still chuckling even as the older of the two turned the TV off.

"Dark Phantom?"

"Mmhm?"

" 'This isn't a war. This is like humans fighting maggots. Or dragons fighting wolves. Or humans on dragons throwing wolves at maggots.' "

" 'We'll build our own tripods. Ours will have four legs.' " They broke into chuckles at the same time, Dark Phantom resting his goateed chin on his captive's equally white hair. "You see how much you enjoyed yourself with a little persuasion?"

"Yeah—almost makes me forget that you're an evil, older version of me bent on mentally torturing me and groping any and every part of my anatomy for the rest of my life and afterlife in a timeless and inescapable castle."

"Really?"

"No."

WTFWonder: The chapter is done! Did you enjoy the smexy? Did you babies? Oh, I _know_ you did darlings! Yeah, baby, YEAH! –dressed like Austin Powers and doing the Austin dance- Oh, just review me, babies, you know you want to:D


	5. Chapter 5

WTFWonder: Welcome back, my ashamed, yet anxious readers! –does victory dance- Holy shiz-nit, this is my first ever M rated fanfic—and it's for a seven year old's cartoon show. Oh, in case anyone was wondering about Clarence a.k.a. Clockwork, sorry but he won't be showing up for a while. I need to show the drastic time difference and such caused by Dark Phantom's tampering. But fear not, for he shall return in all his mentally breaking down, reincarnated goodness!…Eventually! Well, enough of the stalling, on with the Danny molestation you know, love, and possibly chastise yourself for loving! XD –Woot, for the narcissistic smexiness!

**WARNING: There is some REALLY gruesome stuff near the end of the chapter. Very gross, very sadistic, very, very graphic. But NOT in the sexual way. Repeat, NOT graphic lemon. **

At the moment, Danny Phantom was struggling not to regurgitate his breakfast as he pushed line after line of friendly banter from his lips. He was joking with Dark Phantom, making small talk with this warped, evil version of himself, being nice and buddy-buddy (_"Hey, Fentoni didn't you hear that Star an' Kwan are fuck buddies?", as Dash had said last week_).

_If he's talking he's not doing anything else._ Hell, if he was lucky the bastard would let his guard down enough so that a "weak and helpless" Danny could get through the front doors—provided they weren't shielded too. _But then Dark Phantom wouldn't be able to leave either, right? …Does he ever _need_ to leave?_

"…RAPE YOU." Danny jolted in the sadist's embrace. He whipped as much of himself around as hecould and gawked openly into the pale blue face. Dark Phantom smirked in a way that was infuriatingly akin to Vlad as he purred, "I thought that would get your attention. Something on your mind?"

_What do you think you deranged piece of pseudo-future shit?_ "Just random things—'did I leave my computer on in my room? Where did I put my mp3 the night before last? What came first, the chicken or the egg? Wh-?'"

"'Will I ever see my friends and family again? Would they ever think to look for me in a deserted, enemy-less, and uncharted section of the Ghost Zone? How long will it be in here before anyone finds me? What will happen if this bastard gets his hands on them?'"

"…." Danny could only glare daggers at the monster, emotion cutting off all powers of speech.

"Heh, kind of redundant to try and trick an older, smarter, sociopathic version of _yourself_ into a false sense of trust. But hey, as long as I'm talking I'm not doing anything else, right?" Danny's eyes glowed with an unnatural brightness. Dark Phantom grinned wide enough to show the razor points of his fangs. "Oh, don't sulk Danny boy, it was a valiant effort. It's not your fault I'm a sadistic monster who enjoys picking at all manner of wounds—hmm? Something wrong?"

The younger Phantom's eyes had become solid spheres of neon green, the orbs burning like miniature suns. For a moment, Danny didn't feel his injuries, his panic, his fear, or any of his current anguish. He only felt fury in every facet of the word's meaning. He wanted nothing more than to plow an energized fist right through the lecherous, smug, malevolent face that might have been his someday. His right hand clenched, two of his knuckles cracked, ectoplasmic energy sparked in the veins of his fist and the murderer's red eyes gleamed with excitement.

That single gleam, that odd something in those manic, demented red eyes froze Danny Phantom's hand an instant before he would have swung his right hook. Dark Phantom was him. He would know that those little prods would make him mad. Getting mad in Phantom form meant attacking. All of this in mind, Dark Phantom was expecting Danny to attack him.

The teenager sucked in a long, silent breath of calming air and unclenched his fist, fanning out his fingers and then letting them fall lax. Thru sheer will power he made his lips turn up at the corners in the likeness of a smile as he said, "No, nothing at all. You're absolutely right, I should have known better than to try and lull a sadistic prick version of me into a buddy-buddy state. My deepest apologies oh, _flaming_ one."

Danny took the utmost pleasure in the look of irritation on the older ghost's face. Dark Phantom snorted as an almost childish pout appeared on his lips, "Fine, score 1 for you—_helpless damsel_." Dannyglare. Dark Phantomsmirk. _And, score 12,758 for me._ A thoughtful look suddenly passed over the molester's face as his brow furrowed in concentration. "…Dark…", was all Danny heard.

"What?"

"You called me 'Dark' instead of Dark Phantom before."

Danny cocked a brow and asked, "Sorry, do you need your whole name pronounced like 'Plasmius, _Vlad_ Plasmius'?" The red-eyed ghost stuck out his reptilian tongue in disgust and he shuddered, causing the teen to quiver as well.

"NO. I think I prefer just 'Dark' to 'Dark Phantom'. I mean, you wouldn't like being called Danny Phantom all the time. So just call me Dark for now—until I can think of something better."

"How about 'the ghost formerly known as Dark Phantom'?" _Or fucking bastard, whatever works. _"Hah!" Danny squeaked as the cold lengths of Dark's fingers began to massage the now healing hickey mark on his left shoulder.

"A Prince reference? Well, I guess I fit the playboy profile." Another massage to the shoulder, an almost silent moan rolling from the boy's mouth. Keyword being "almost." Dark's pointed ears flicked in a doglike way at the heavenly sound. He raised a brow as the teen's smaller hand shoved itself under the sky blue one, gripping the two severed pieces of sleeve together.

"Well, _Dark_ can I go get a new shirt—hey! What the hell are you-?! Quit it!" Dark was currently making a career at peeling the black tank from the young man's person, said young man trying his hardest to keep it on. "I can change upstairs, thank you!"

"Who said anything about changing? You're gonna' go shirtless.", the full ghost supplied in all seriousness, a gleeful smirk on his countenance. "What? We're both guys here, don't be so modest."

"Well, one of us is a perverted narcissist who would do I don't want to know what to me should he see me, slash him, half naked. Now if you'd please, gah!," Dark had momentarily had the tank over his meager pecs before Danny pushed it down to mid stomach level, "stop with the strip show and let me get a new shirt?"

"Mmmm—no. C'mon! Take-it-off! Take-it-off! Take-it-off!" he chanted like a man at a bachelor party.

"Think about it this, urgh!," almost had the shirt off, "way," _I can't believe I'm saying this._ "you can still see half of my chest and you can leave the rest to your imagination." Dark seemed to consider it a moment and Danny closed the deal. "You," swallow back the vomit, "you can even use the shirt as a handle or something…" Dark's hands lingered on the bottom hem of the tank for a second before they were gripping the separate ends of the ripped tank strap, tying them back together. _Better than nothing I guess. _

"Y'know you would have been a very good salesman if you were ever going to go back to Earth." Danny would have retorted when a loud, low growl rumbled through the air…from the teenager's stomach. "That's weird, ghost's aren't supposed to get hungry; you're human half would have to be starving to make your _dead_ stomach growl."

_Ohhh, CRAP. I didn't have breakfast or lunch today and now the prick knows I'm hungry. Damn, I know he's going to drag this out._ The boy could already hear it: 'Oh, you're hungry? Well, what do I get if I feed you?' He made a face at the very thought of it. "Whoa!" Before Danny knew what was happening he'd been pulled into the air by his shirt his bare feet dangling above the marble floor. He looked to his right to see a smiling Dark looking straight ahead, the ghost's left hand clenching the back of Danny's tank top the way a man holds an animal by the scruff of its neck. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the kitchen.", was the reply as the specters (well, one of them) moved left, past the entertainment system and into another multi-doored hallway.

Danny crossed his thin arms, "I _can _walk you know." He glanced back at the front doors that were so close and yet so far away. Suddenly he was swung forward by the muscular arm supporting him, his green eyes locking with red. Said ruby orbs all but screamed _Go ahead, see what happens. _

"Yes, I suppose you could, but then I wouldn't get to use the convenient handle."

_And queue the "back-to-bite-you-in-the-ass" moment._ "Hilarious." Danny turned his attention to his armpits where the arm holes of the black tank were digging into his skin. He pulled in an annoyed fashion at the fabric, wishing the monster would just put him down. He got his wish sooner than he expected as he was suddenly plopped into a high backed chair at the end of a superfluously long table.

The table and chairs were made of a dark wood, an old red tablecloth draped over the table and the walls were exquisitely decorated with the same demonic furnishings as the gothic bedroom. A variety of different painted portraits of Vlad Tepes III and other people you'd hear about and forget in history class hanging on the walls. All of which had been artistically altered via Dark Phantom's apparent boredom and access to Sharpies and red spray paint. He found the image of Vlad the Impaler, turned Vlad Plasmius, turned _dead_ Vlad Plasmius rather interesting.

"Like the décor?" Dark asked as he placed a large, chilly hand on his rightshoulder.

"The Vlad picture is very moving." Grrroowwwll. Danny's face turned two shades of red as he glanced away from Dark's mirthful watch. The teen jolted in his seat as he was quickly bound to the wooden chair by several coils of ectoplasmic tethering, courtesy of the resident sociopath. "…I'm sensing the slightest bit of distrust here."

Danny flinched as Dark put his face and inch and a half away from his own. A wolfish grin split his face as his baritone voiced, "Well, better safe than sorry, right?" With each word, Danny caught a glimpse of that eerily snakelike tongue twitching and flexing behind those sharp, pearl white teeth. Something primal in the back of the teen's mind showed itself at that moment, like an animal reacting to the signals of a predator. For one moment he lost all feelings of hunger. The young man's eyes widened further as Dark leaned forward, Danny leaning his head back as far as it would go.

He was scared to death that he was in for a before lunch CPR lesson when the long prehensile tongue stroked his right cheek, left cheek and finally along the crevice of his tightly pursed lips before the full ghost pulled away. "So, cheeseburger or pizza?" Danny's left eye twitched once as he gawked at the now blatantly sociopathic creature looming over him.

"…Burger. Uh, curious—if this is a medieval castle from the something-something hundreds, previously owned by Vlad Tepes III, why does it have a working kitchen?"

Dark shrugged, "Some ghosts like to eat for pleasure—the Lunch Lady, Skulker, that chauvinistic prick Aragorn, myself and probably a few others I've forgotten. I think it's just out of habit or maybe just enjoying the tastes of different foods. The best part is that when you're a full ghost, the food almost never lasts long enough in your stomach to add weight or make waste—all the ectoplasma deteriorates it." He gave a creepily friendly smile, "Keep that in mind when I kill your human half in your prime and you become 100 percent ghost."

Danny couldn't help his mouth dropping open at that completely nonchalant and morbidly promising sentence. He'd suspected it, had secretly hoped it wouldn't happen, but now he knew it would. When would he do it? In his early twenties so they'd be at about the same height? Or maybe while he was still in his teens, keeping him eternally smaller and weaker than him? Who knew? "Huh?" Danny gasped as Dark gripped his shoulder.

_A little jumpy, aren't we Danny boy?_ "I'll just let you mull that around while I make lunch. And if it makes you feel any better," _Not that I care. _"I'm not going to kill you until at least your sixteenth birthday. Enjoy contemplating your premeditated murder!" And on that cheery note, the ghost formerly known as Dark Phantom sauntered through a doorway at the other side of the humongous dining room and set to making his captive lunch.

The second that door closed Danny clenched his teeth and growled/hissed every profanity known to the English language and a few to the Spanish language. He refused to believe that he would stay in this dressed up cage long enough to reach a week, let alone his sweet sixteen. He didn't know how and he didn't know when, but he was getting out of here and he was going to make sure Dark Phantom was either put into the theorized Fenton thimble or shredded into a million little drops of green unlife fluid.

_But until then, I'll have to endure him and his oh-so-curious appendages. _But if the pervert thought he was just going to lie back and let him have his way with the halfa, he had another thing coming. Dark Phantom had been stubborn and will powered enough to break out of the Fenton thermos, but Danny Phantom was the original and was at least as, if not more iron-willed than his perverted alternative. With that in mind, Danny glanced down at the green binds, willing himself to snap them.

Had he been at full strength, he would have ghostly wailed with all the strength in his lungs, which would have destroyed the damn things, but as it stood he was only running on half power. Maybe if he… Danny closed his eyes and the familiar rings of white light appeared and turned the ghost into the human Danny Fenton. "C'mon, c'mon, go intangible already." Nothing. He stomped his heel against the floor and grunted in frustration, his calf glancing over an odd bump in one of the chair's legs. "Huh?"

He narrowed his eyes and stared at the tiny object, recognizing it as what seemed to be a microchip with a few bands of wire jutting from it, embedding themselves into the wood. It had Technus' logo on it—part of the Life and Death Shield, apparently. _Oh, fan-fucking-TASTIC!_ Danny cursed in his mind as he struggled not to voice said thoughts. Deeeeep breath. _OKAY! Okay. Intangibility is out, but what about flying?_

He decided against the trademark "Going ghost!" battle cry (it was getting old anyway) and simply returned to his ghost form. He was about to take off, chair still attached, when he felt a jolt once the chair refused to budge. _WHAT?_ He put even more energy into flight, but the lavish seat didn't move a centimeter. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the chair was fused into the floor, no doubt a little intangibility trick on Dark Phantom's part.

In other words, this chair had been made just for him so that there would be absolutely know way for him to get out of it unless Dark wanted him to.

This time around, the deep breathing didn't help him in the least: "Son. Of. A. BITCH!"

Dark's mocking voice called from behind the far away door, "I take it you found out about my special chair?"

"You're a goddamned bastard, you know that?!!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Danny sighed heavily through his nose and squirmed in the tiny amount of elbow room the ropes allowed. Now that his verbal rage was spent, the sound of silence finally began to set in. He couldn't even hear Dark cooking from in this cavernous room. Not to mention that since the chair was attached to the floor he couldn't even rock back and forth. All of the paintings were either mutilated or too creepy for analyzation, and the ceiling was too high up to even count the little specks in it if there were any.

So, absurd as it was, Danny did the only thing he could to counter the silence and his own thoughts. "_Stacy's mom has got it going on, Stacy, Stacy's mom has got it going on. Stacy, can I come over after schoo-ahooa-hool? After school? We can hang around by the poo-ahooa-hool…_" Danny had gone through "Stacy's Mom", "1985", "Mr. Brightside", "Kryptonite", "Roses", "I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)" and "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" when he got stuck on, "_My friend's got a girlfriend and he hates that bitch. He tells me every day—she wants more dinero just to stay at home, well my friend, you gotta' say…_ Ugh, damn it, how did the next part g-?"

"_Say no way, say no way, say no waAaAy! Now why don't you get a job?_" Dark kicked open the door holding a plate with the aforementioned heart attack on a bun, "_I won't give you no money, I always pay! Now why don't you get a job?_ I haven't heard that song in ages--by the way, you did excellent imitations of the girls in "Pretty Fly (for a White Guy)". You sing a great soprano." _I wonder how high you'll go when we're in the middle of it. _

He pulled out the chair to Danny's right, sat down and set the plate of food on the red cloth of the table. The halfa saw that the plate contained the cheeseburger along with fries and ketchup, applesauce (actually one of his favorite foods) and balanced just on the edge of the porcelain was an open can of Pepsi. Danny opened his mouth to ask when Dark beat him with the wanted answer, "Before you ask, no the food isn't drugged in any way shape or form. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, if I wanted you unconscious, you'd be unconscious, and if I wanted you just conscious enough to know what I was doing to you without your ability to stop it—well, you get the idea."

"Thank you very much, you've alleviated all my fears."

"Anything to help." He watched amusedly as Danny looked from the food, to the green binds still holding him, to Dark and back to the ropes. "Turn human first, Danny boy." Glare. "Your hunger won't stop unless your _human_ stomach gets the food, genius." A look of vague embarrassment and anger passed over the teen's face before he turned into Danny Fenton, his starvation doubling and sending knives of emptiness into his gut. "Much better." So saying he grabbed the seat of his chair, scooted closer to the boy and picked up the burger.

Dark turned the piece of food around in his blue hand thoughtfully as Danny waited impatiently for him to undo the green ropes. "Well?"

"'Well,' what?"

"I kind of need my hands to eat." He didn't like the plotting grin on the sadist's face; granted he didn't like any of his other grins, but this one he _especially_ didn't like.

"Of course you do. Here you go." The fire-headed man held the cheeseburger to Danny's lips, waving it slightly. He had to be joking. He HAD to be freaking joking.

"Tell me you're joking." Danny demanded/begged as his sky blue eyes locked with Dark's gleeful red irises.

"Not at all; you said you needed _your_ hands to eat, so technically _your_ hands will feed you.", Dark elaborated with a 100 watt smile.

_Baby feeding me. The prick wants to freaking BABY feed me! No wonder he didn't resort to the starving route—he couldn't bear to pass THIS up._ Danny gave the best glare he could and snapped, "Oh will you just take off the da—mmf!" He would have finished with "damn ropes?", but was cut off when the cheeseburger introduced itself to his mouth. Before he could really react, Dark Phantom's empty hand was gripping his chin, pushing it up and making the boy bite off a mouthful of burger; taking the rest of it away from his lips.

Part of him wanted to truly act like a baby and hock the whole mouthful right into the bastard's face, but the rest of him was too hungry to deny the food. He chewed the bite and, loathe as he was to admit it, the thing was delicious. _Damn it._ Against his will, his palette was savoring the texture and flavor before swallowing it.

"Did the baby like his num-num?" Dark asked as he batted his lashes. Oh, did Danny want to pull his throat out at that moment. He wanted to _so_ bad.

"It's edible." Dark gave him a _a-HEM?_ look. "It's absolutely wonderful, happy now?"

Dark shook his index finger back and forth in the "tsk-tsk" motion and chided, "Now, now, don't be rude or I'll start force feeding."

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Oh, you could tell? Now say 'ah.'", he said as he set the burger down and waved a ketchup-topped fry in a circle.

"Kiss my ass." Danny said through clenched teeth. He gulped as Dark Phantom suddenly leaned forward, the red-topped French fry looking oddly threatening as he pointed the ketchup end at his nose.

"Force feeding…" he warned as he waved the stalk of greasy potato product menacingly.

Danny's lip twitched in disgust for a second before he said, "Ah.", his mouth hanging open like a reluctant drawbridge. _Just get this over with._, he told himself, willing his eyes not to see the victorious glow of the full ghost's eyes. He managed to stop himself from flinching when Dark suddenly tapped his nose, leaving a drop of ketchup in its wake.

The sadist placed half the fry on Danny's tongue before letting it go, forcing the young man to close his mouth lest the precious food fall. The French fry was now jutting from his mouth and as he tried to pull it in, Dark Phantom licked the smudge of red from his nose—_tasting_ him. He almost regurgitated his bite of cheeseburger.

The meal continued thusly, Dark making it last as long as possible and Danny doing his best to just focus on chewing and swallowing faster than he thought the human mouth possible. Dark was about to pour another sip of Pepsi into the teen's mouth when his poisoned brain got yet another lovely idea. He pulled the can away from the halfa's lips and Danny felt an immediate sense of dread. He didn't know what was coming next, but he was sure he wasn't going to like it.

He was right.

Dark Phantom's dead lips parted and spewed, "I think I have a more interesting way to do this.". He jostled the soda for emphasis.

"No thank you, I like the uninteresting way just fine." Dark only smirked before taking a small swill of the tooth-rotting drink, licking his lips with that creepily snakelike tongue. _Oh, he is not going to do what I think he's going to do._ But he _did_ do just what Danny thought he was going to do as a now Pepsi-flavored tongue was shoved in his mouth, the excess soda washing down his throat. "MmmMNn?!"

The teen couldn't pull away or even turn his head as one of the man's damnably strong hands was holding his jaw and keeping him still. Danny took in a huge gasp of air when Dark finally removed his forked tongue from the boy's person. "Yes, _much _more interesting."

"_I think I'm full now._" A nervous feeling washed over the teen as a flicker of disapproval flashed over Dark Phantom's face, but the image came and went so fast that he was sure he must have imagined it. That Cheshire cat grin was firmly in place as he chugged back the rest of the soda and placed the can on the fragile plate. Danny watched in mild curiosity as Dark picked up the plate, and tossed it high into the air, the disc, flecks of food and the empty Pepsi twirling weightlessly above them.

The boy almost didn't catch Dark's fist shooting up to aim at the now falling debris before firing a massive ball of green energy at it. **BOOM!** No more mess. "Hey, it beats cleaning—old Dracula must have had a dishware fetish or something because he has, like, 60 or 70 plates like that one in his ridiculously big kitchen. Now," he lowered his lids suggestively, "you said something about wanting dessert..?"

"No I didn't and I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped with the cheesy come-ons now--."

Dark suddenly put a dopey look on his face and slouched himself over as if he were drowsy, "'But, Sam, you're over there and I'm over here, I want to be over there.'"

"…Will you take off the ropes now?"

_I believe that's a point for the boys back home. _Dark thought smugly. He rocked back on the feet of his chair, his arms crossing as he put a thoughtful visage on. "Hmm, I don't know if I should. I can't tell you how molestably good you look tied up in a chair and there's a number of things I could do to you in this state…"

_I think I can feel my entire package retracting. _Danny thought with a twitch, his legs subconsciously crossing and folding up in front of his pelvis, with his heels on the edge of the seat. "I'd give that a sarcastic retort, but I'm too disturbed to think of one. Stay the living hell away from me you narcissistic piece of shit!"

Dark blinked in honest surprise. "Wow, that was a good tongue twister. What else can you do with it?", he asked as he flung a length of ectoplasmic rope around a leg of Danny's chair, yanking him to the sadist with a tug. He chuckled maliciously as the teen returned to ghost form in a flash of white, his frame rigid and his green eyes watching every twitch the man made. "Don't be so jumpy Danny boy, I'm reasonable. If you can make a worthwhile trade I'll unwrap you."

"You mean un_tie_?"

"That too. So what's your offer?" As he talked, the older Phantom was busying himself with getting down on his knees and manually unfolding Danny's legs. Danny's eyes widened and flashed an icy blue as twin rays of ice shot from the orbs. "Whoa, since when did you get the ice powers?", the 24 year old asked as he melted the icy crust from his hands.

Danny smirked as he answered, "A little after I canned and vacuum sealed your AH!" The teen just barely ducked a massive ball of fire shot at his head, the flames hitting the chair and setting it ablaze. Just before the fire could lick the young man's hair, a blast of ice landed in the flames, crusting the whole of the burning area in frost. Danny gawked at Dark who's right hand was crackling with fire, his left glowing an icy blue. _Oh, this is just splendid—fire AND ice powers._

"You never wondered why my ghost sense changed from icy breath to red breath, did you?" he shrugged as the fire and ice disappeared, "But I guess you were too distracted." So saying Dark Phantom lifted and stretched out Danny's right leg, slipping a hand under the pant cuff. His fingers began to slowly spider walk up the boy's calf as said boy squeaked and began to kick fruitlessly at it. "You better start with the sales-pitching Danny boy, before the itsy bitsy spider gets to the spout…"

A whole rainbow of fireworks went off in the adolescent's mind at the mere suggestion of the spider getting to the spout, the spider in question treading its cold little feet up his leg slowly and surely. "U-Uh! Ah! I-I-!" His mouth and brain were simultaneously backfiring, his mouth reflexively wanting to say the first thing that would distract the sexual deviant and his brain trying desperately to corral his mouth, begging it to wait until a decent and non-mentally scarring offer could be thought of. The itsy bitsy spider was getting past his knee now, the full ghost's forearm under his pant leg. "Don't, I-! W-Wait!"

Dark began to sing softly, "_The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the halfa's thigh…_" And the spider was indeed on the halfa's thigh, lingering a few moments as it caressed the smooth inner skin there. Danny continued to jerk panickedly on his leg, his stuttering mouth trying unendingly to supply an alternative both Phantoms would accept. "_then the spider grabbed the spout, and Danny screamed real high…_" For a split second Danny thought he could actually sense that malevolent hand about to grab him when he screamed--.

"_I'll give you a hickey!_" Time seemed to freeze for an instant and for one frantically hopeful second, Danny thought Clarence was there, but it was merely the effect of Dark being paused in shock. The full ghost looked up into Danny's face, his red eyes burning with excitement.

He smiled in an almost childishly expectant way as he asked, "What was that, Danny boy?" Danny's lip twitched as he took reflexive quick breaths, his neon green eyes shooting to the vertex of his legs. There was a hand (_itsy bitsy spider about to grab the spout_) shaped bulge in the fabric of his pants, hovering just above the oh-so-sensitive protrusions of his gender. Danny swallowed a dry gulp as he shifted slightly on his seat, the tug of the denim all too noticeable against his hips. The hand twitched and Danny squeaked. "I asked you a question, Danny."

"I…I said I'll give you a hickey if y--."

"If the itsy bitsy spider doesn't bite?" Danny nodded, all powers of coherent speech leaving him as the glow in the man's eyes doubled. Dark returned his gaze to his ready-to-strike spider, lingering there as if wondering whether or not to take both prizes before he retracted his arm out from under the boy's pant leg. "Sounds like a deal…" a plotting grin stretched over his painfully familiar face, "…_if _it's good enough."

Dark Phantom stood then and began to slowly undo the coils of green rope, Danny gawking at him in horror and disgust all the while. "What?! I've never given a hickey before, how can you expect me to-?! Eeh!" Dark's lips were suddenly pressed against his ear.

"Well, if you're going to go back on your promise I guess I'll do the same." So saying the man's hand was instantly under the top of his pants, this time not on the thin fabric of his boxers, but beneath the silky texture and petting his private skin.

"Okay, OKAY!"

"'Okay, you can grope all you want?' Sounds good to me." His index glanced over a tuft of his pubes.

"I'LLGIVEYOUTHEDAMNHICKEYJUSTKEEPTHEHELLAWAYFROMTHERE!!!" The icy flesh slid out of his clothes and returned to its work on the ectoplasmic binds.

Mouth still on his ear, Dark purred, "That's a good boy, Danny. Very good." Like he was talking to a pet. A foul sensation was steadily blooming in the teen's mouth, stomach and mind. As Dark proceeded to slowly untwine the binds, Danny was steadily tensing his muscles, sucking in his breath to prepare for a (_blow job time now Danny boy, so take in all the breath you can_) ghostly wail. That sudden unbidden thought of a possible future event all but vacuumed the air right out of his dead lungs.

Before he knew it the ropes were whipped off of him and the instant he was going to dash, iron shackle hands clamped around his upper arms in painfully secure grips. Danny grunted slightly at the nearly bone crunching feeling as he was hoisted up and then brought down abruptly onto something firm but soft. He was now straddling Dark's lap, his own legs were in a kneeling position with his knees on either side of the man's torso.

Dark was holding the teen on his lap, the man sitting quite comfortably on the chair with a broad grin on his pale blue face. Danny didn't (_couldn't_) utter a word as he was suddenly pressed to the man's rock solid chest with one arm, the other's hand grabbing Dark's fire-decorated t-shirt and turning it intangible before casting it to the floor, revealing his unnaturally tinted pecs and abs.

Danny grimaced as he unintentionally glanced across the sociopath's stomach—his abs were like a washboard and his chest was a concrete wall. The information only added fuel to the overwhelming fact that he was about to pleasure another male, a _grown man_, a twisted version of _himself _no less. _Keep down the burger. Keep down the burger. Keep down the burger._

"I'm waiting." Dark's baritone broke the boy's thoughts and the arm bracing him to that bare chest moved so that both hands could wrap themselves over the tops of Danny's smaller hands. Danny shuddered.

"What…What do I do?" Danny asked with all too noticeable flavors of embarrassment, naiveté and hesitation. Dark Phantom chuckled at it the way a condescending parent does at a child's silly question.

"Just listen to teacher." He slipped his fingers through Danny's, deftly positioning the smaller hands on himself in the ways he wanted. The teen's left hand was placed on the right side of his thick neck, the right instructed to grip Dark's left shoulder. "And now," Dark removed his hands from Danny's defecting to twine together and link behind the teen's lower back in a semi-hug, "I think you can take it from here." That said the older specter lolled his head to the right, leaving his shoulder open to a vampire attack.

Danny stared at the bare shoulder as if it was going to open a hidden mouth, reach out and bite his face off. "Dannyyyy." Dark warned as the twined hands against his back began to dip under the fabric of his jeans.

"Alright, alright! Just give me a second…" Danny wetted his lips the best he could with a dry-as-the-Sahara mouth and bent his head down to Dark's shoulder. His eyes were closed. The young man pressed his lips to the cool flesh where they lingered a moment, adjusting to the feeling before he opened his mouth and gently clamped his teeth into the skin. Just below his own dormant crotch, he felt something stir and begin to barely push against his denim-shielded package. Danny sent a panicked prayer to God.

The adolescent's hands quivered slightly on the man as he shyly forced his tongue to lick the skin, cringing as Dark reflexively sighed and pressed the boy's pelvis deeper into his person, his own protrusion now disturbingly felt by the teen. "C'mon Danny boy…go Count Dracula on me…", the monster pleaded/ordered.

_Pretend it's Sam. Pretend it's Sam. Pretend it's Sam. __**Oh, like hell this is Sam.**__ Just get it over with!_ One. _Suck._ Two. _Suuuck._ Three. Deep exhale, then _suuuuuuck._ With each suck Dark Phantom growled a deeper and louder moan out until it sounded like Crispin Freeman(1) was voicing him. Danny was about to pull away, assuming the job was done, when a large hand clamped firmly onto the back of his white-haired head and pushed him back down to the blue shoulder.

"More! MORE!" Dark commanded as the arm and hand still on the teen's lower back hugged him tighter. "More goddammit!" There was a touch of insanity in that demand that seemed oddly more threatening than the boy was used to. He quickly returned to his career at sucking the older Phantom's blood out through his skin. On about the fifth suck, he did just that as an exotic flavor and texture lapped over his tongue.

_Dark Phantom's blood. Hickey blood. _In a flash an unbidden image came to the young man's eyes. He saw Dark as he was now, only in a tall, leather clad chair and he (_Danny freaking Phantom_) was still straddling the man except that he was now attired in not but his birthday suit and a studded collar with a chain leash that led to Dark's hand. And as he pleasured the blue tinted man, Dark would stroke his back in the way a breeder would stroke the back of his pedigree. (_That's it. That's a good Danny boy. Now do what Master says: play dead, fetch the ball and bend over._)

That five second nightmare struck the boy with all the force of a lightning bolt, his head jerking away from Dark's shoulder like it was on fire. His hands were off their appointed stations on the man's arm and other shoulder, now making a career at trying to extricate himself from the full ghost's embrace. He'd barely gotten the vertex of his legs three inches from the man's lower torso when he was pulled back into that same position (though deeper and with his ever more unwilling penis pressed firmly against Dark's abs) via a strong, blue arm and hand. Dark Phantom would've found the boy's blatant naïve rebellion almost cute had he not been boiling over with starving lust.

He clamped his other hand into the teen's white mane again, grinning like a crocodile. "Adorable Danny boy, but you're not done until I _say_ you're done. Now **bite**." So saying, Dark forced the halfa's mouth to meet his exposed, slobbered on, and slightly bleeding shoulder. He could feel Danny's head jerking under his palm, the boy's mouth refusing to open and do its job. The sociopath was now growing painfully sore down south, his manhood now protruding against the fabric of his pants and slightly digging into the under area of Danny's vertex.

The red-eyed man had been so preoccupied with said sensations that he hadn't noticed the incoming fist until it had connected with his right cheekbone. It was like being hit with a wrecking ball, both Phantoms smashing through the back of the chair and flying through the air. It reminded the sadist of when Danny Phantom had first introduced him to his knuckles ala the Ghost Gauntlets. Speaking of which, the halfa's light weight had disappeared from his bare chest as he'd skidded across and then _into_ the marble floor, halting in a small crater of polished white stone.

After a rather Looney Tunes moment of seeing little DP symbols with bird wings flying around his head, Dark saw that his former past was now a bare five feet from the dining room's exit. Faster than lightning he flipped into a kneeling position and shot a green tether from his hand to lasso the boy's ankle. An inch. By _one bare inch_ had the young man dodged the noose. _Damn it. _Dark hissed as Danny's ethereal tail appeared and he whipped around the corner.

Dark Phantom was off like a bullet and he flew around the corner, chasing the ghost boy's green trail of light. A few seconds later a pair of green eyes opened in a wall, the pupils glancing after the pursuing ghost. A triumphant grin appeared beneath the eyes as the rest of Danny Phantom appeared. _Thank you doppleganger, I owe myself a million drinks for this. _As the halfa's duplicate took Dark on a wild goose chase through the twisting halls of the castle, the original would be on his way to the front doors and freedom. That in mind, Danny flew at the speed of light down the hall, turning and curving until he reached the laborious living room.

And there were those gorgeous, dark wooden doors.

He'd barely seen the doors when he'd flown at just under 130 mph to them, his green eyes locked straight ahead. And in the mere seconds it took for him to fly there, his mind raced, _Please. Please. Please. Please. PLEASE. Please, God if You're there and if You exist and if You have a single ounce of mercy left for me—let those doors OPEN!!_ For a millisecond his outstretched hand froze before that tempting golden handle and he all but knew the damned thing would repel him either with the force of Technus' shield or the sheer malevolent will of Dark Phantom.

His hand gripped the shining handle—nothing happened. _PLEASEDEARGOD. _**Cl-click.** His unbeating heart squeezed itself inward. He pushed open the door and saw the barren-looking Ghost Zone. The fifteen-year-old almost cried. He almost did. The second passed and a delirious hope and joy exploded in his head as he threw the door all the way open. Danny shot through the air, his snowy hair flying behind him, and an ecstatic smile on his face.

That was when he felt the two dead hands clutch his narrow waist.

"_EEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeyyyyaaaaaahhh!!_" Danny shrieked as 200 volts of ecto electricity coursed through his body, lighting him up like a bug zapper with his skeleton showing through his skin. The scalding pain was all he could feel aside from the mild butterfly-in-the-stomach feeling of his transforming back into Danny Fenton. Only then did Dark Phantom turn off the juice.

Danny watched in pain of body and mind as the dark swirls of green began to grow distant once again and as the wooden doors of Vlad Dracula's castle closed over them. He was back inside with Dark Phantom. Trapped. The young man felt his eyes grow sore and he almost did cry, but all he did was pant in dry pain, like a dog needing water.

He grunted slightly as he was suddenly swung into a bridal hold, his traitorous blue eyes locking with Dark Phantom's burning red ones. Fury seethed behind those ruby orbs like a man pacing behind a window, the ghost's mouth twisted up into an upside down scream. Danny could see every tooth and fang, and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was looking at the _essence_ of Dark Phantom.

In that face he saw the stuff of true sadism. Of deep, dark corners and bloodlust. Of, ridiculous as it sounded, _pure evil_. In those eyes and grin Danny saw the antithesis of good and mercy. He saw what he would have been. "Oh Danny.", the ghost's voice caused the boy to flinch, Dark chuckling slightly at this, "Danny, Danny, _Danny_, you have really stepped in it." Danny could only pant and stare.

Dark turned and began to stalk towards the stairs, Danny a limp and slightly singed rag doll in his arms. As the fire-topped man made his way up the steps he continued to address the dark-haired boy. "I have to admit, that duplicate trick was a stunt to make me proud, but really—thinking you could actually _escape me_? We might be the same person Danny, but you have to get it through that naïve little skull of yours that you can't win against _me_.

On the second floor now, weaving through the labyrinthine halls. "The only reason you beat me in the first place was because of the little toys you used. In a real fight I'd own your little ass in under two minutes, as you've already experienced." Danny tried unsuccessfully to roll out of Dark's arms and was deftly manhandled into being held against the man's chest, thin arms slung over the broad exposed shoulders and his rear being supported by a hand under either buttock. Danny grimaced.

"I've played nice this whole time, trying the best I could to make you feel at home, but you couldn't wait for one goddamn day before your first escape attempt. That's the point right there Danny boy: you tried to run away from home. To run away from _me_." He looked down at Danny again, his bare feet still treading the floor expertly as they turned corner after corner without his looking. They were getting closer to the room Danny had awoken to. "I think I've made it quite obvious that I want you Danny. I obsess over you because you are me and I am a narcissist; thus you can never change my captivation with you. _Never. _On top of this, I am a sociopath and don't care in the least what _you_ want so long as I get what _I_ want. So, if you staying with me forever means sacrificing your life and free will—_guess what'll happen!_", Dark put on a cheesily happy face as he momentarily waved one hand before replacing it under Danny's butt, "Buh-bye life and free will!

Danny Fenton listened to these words with growing worry, as with each syllable the utter lunacy in the pointy-eared man's tone intensified, the grip on his ass going from simple carrying, to lecherous, to almost painfully tight. He gulped and tried to crane his neck so that he could see how close they'd gotten to--. _Oh no._ There were the double doors to that gothic room and its accursedly large bed… _Oh Lord God please don't let him do that! Anything but that! Have him put me in chains, grab my package, but please, I beg You don't let him __**ra**__--!!!_

**SLAM!** The doors flew open with a swift kick from the most evil ghost on the planet and he strutted into the dimly lit room. The candles had melted substantially, their flames mere flickers, although the lack was made up for with the white fire atop Dark Phantom's head. It cast eerily deep shadows over the pale blue face, the effect making his scalding red eyes and fanged grin seem overly distorted and nightmarish to the teen.

Danny grunted in mild pain as he was suddenly jerked into an under arm hold, his body slacker than a dead man's. Dark pulled the young man's face within kissing distance, those horrid bloody eyes piercing his sky blue ones. "But most important, I am a sadist. I think the record from my timeline speaks for itself. Now taking into account that 1) you tried to escape me, 2) I am a narcissist lusting completely and fully after you, 3) I don't give a damn whether you want to stay here or not, and 4) I'm a sadistic fuck—where do you think this puts _you_?"

Danny couldn't answer if he tried. A small cough of air escaped his lips as he was flung onto the cloud-soft bed and he struggled to get onto his elbows. When he finally did, he regretted it as he now saw two of the bastards glaring (_leering_) down at him. In stereo he heard, "In _very _deep shit." The duplicate abruptly flew out the double doors and shut them, the sound of the lock bolting echoed like a gunshot in the cavernous bedroom. The original Dark Phantom's depraved gaze shifted from Danny Fenton's prone form to one of the many dressers.

He glided over to the one on the far left and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bulky plastic object that Danny couldn't identify in the dim lighting. Dark walked back around to Danny's side of the bed, the object revealed to be a video camera. The teen's eyes widened as thoughts of--. "Oh, don't wet yourself, Danny. This," he jostled the device, "isn't for porn. We're just going to watch some home movies of mine." He flipped open the viewing screen and sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers pressing an unseen sequence of buttons before the screen blinked on.

"H…Home movies..?" Danny managed to ask, the pain of electrocution wearing off. He hitched in a panicked breath as Dark suddenly scooped him up by one arm and plopped him into his lap. He was maneuvered into a sitting position between Dark's legs, the video camera held at an angle so both Phantoms could view it.

"Yes, I managed to save _this much_ from my collapsed timeline—thank Satan for my little portal trick. You see, I recorded all of my favorite memories on here; partly for nostalgia and partly for arousal purposes." There was a small **beep** as Dark pressed PLAY and images and sounds arose from the little machine. "_Enjoy._", Dark purred into his ear, his voice saturated with sadistic glee.

Hours later found Daniel Fenton still screaming in a way that would curdle anyone's blood, the pitch almost rivaling his ghostly wail.

Apparently, Dark Phantom's version of home movies was videotaping his more _creative_ killings. Possessing people into jumping off buildings or murdering their loved ones while said loved ones cried out "Mommy! Mommy, NO!" or "Please! PLEASE, honey put it _down_!" Sticking intangible hands into people's chests and pulling out organs, fusing people together and watching them agonize until their new, malformed bodies gave out. Throwing people up and shooting them into oblivion, impaling them on spears of ice, turning into vapor to inflate lungs until they popped and of course he remembered to--.

_OHMYDEARGODHETURNEDHISFLESHINTANGIBLE!!!_ Danny's mind blurted in a fit of disgust and blind horror. He struggled to close his eyes but as expected, Dark Phantom's fingertips remained steadfast in keeping the boy's eyes open, the video camera now being held by another duplicate. The volume had been turned to max so the sounds of splashing blood, plopping and tearing flesh, and squeals of pure fear could be heard clear as a bell by the Phantoms. Danny continued to scream along with the men, women and children on the small screen, partly from his own horror and partly to cover their noise.

But Dark seemed to realize this as a flexing glob of ectoplasm was shot from the duplicate's spare hand to cover his mouth, his shrieking halted so that all he could hear was _their_ screams. Danny kicked and thrashed his legs, pushing against the side of the bed, but Dark's crossed legs held him tight around the middle. If it was any consolation to the young man, this grotesque display had redirected enough of his senses so that he couldn't feel the rock hard bulge pressing against the area just above the seat of his pants.

This was the best Dark Phantom had felt in a long, long time. His core, that metaphorical center of his self was being pleasured in a way that it hadn't been since he was in his proper timeline committing the acts that were now being shown on the little Panasonic video camera. Dark Phantom was evil in every meaning of the word. He was a sadist to the umpteenth degree…and right now he had never been happier to be so.

Danny was screaming against the ecto gag, flailing what limbs he could in panic and an unconscious sense of escape, struggling against the grip Dark had on his eyelids, head and torso, and a mix of tears and snot was running down his sweet face. It was a hellion's version of Heaven. The blue-tinted man managed to roll his eyes back out of his head when he realized Danny was no longer flailing or screaming, but just shivering like a leaf in a tornado and heaving dryly with a coarsened throat.

Dark sighed mentally. _All good things must end I guess. Besides, he's learned his lesson._ The duplicate turned the device off and deposited it back in its drawer before vanishing back into the original. Danny was still shaking and heaving. Dark let go of the boy's head and unfolded his legs from the narrow waist, maneuvering Danny into a position that had Dark supporting Danny's back with his left arm and his right hand dipped under the boy's left hip.

Danny Fenton's blue eyes were wide, glassy and red at the edges, his raven hair a straggled and sweaty mess, and his lips still covered with the ectoplasmic gag. The tears had drawn quite a few streaks down his flushed face and a small pool of snot had formed just above the flexing gag. He looked like a beaten toddler and an old man all at once.

He was the most beautiful thing Dark Phantom had ever seen in his afterlife—he almost cried.

"H-Hhhah…" he sighed as he tenderly stroked the boy's bangs, Danny flinching at the contact. The halfa was staring at him like he was Satan himself. _Scratch that previous statement, NOW he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._ "Poor Danny. Poor, poor Danny, I'm afraid this is what you get for trying to run away. You wouldn't learn if I didn't punish you." Dark cooed and cupped Danny's face, not allowing him to turn away. He chuckled and wiped a forming tear away from the boy's eye.

"Oh, look at what a mess you are." He pulled a tissue from his front pocket and wiped away the tears and sweat and snot, tossing it to the side. "Poor little Danny boy…", the narcissist sighed as he pulled a very unwilling Danny closer to him, rubbing his blue cheek against the boy's temple. The fire on his head was barely far enough away so that it wouldn't set the youngest Fenton ablaze. "Well, I'd say this has been a long enough first day for you and I doubt you're hungry after all that. So let's get to bed, hm?" Dark gripped Danny's chin and forced him to nod.

Danny's wide eyes shot down to look at his chest where Dark's fist was clenched in his white and red shirt. **Rrrrrip!** There went the shirt in one quick yank, his narrow, pale chest exposed. On instinct he made a small squeak and tried to roll over, to try and cover his pecs and stomach, but Dark would have none of it. Dark suddenly gripped him under the arms, lifted him and pinned him to the bed. "Mmmph! Mmf! MmmMn!"

These muffled shouts were all Danny could produce as his wrists were bound in ectoplasmic tethers that ran to the posts of the bed. _No, this isn't happening. This can NOT be happening to me! It CAN'T!!_ He made the best scream he could with his sore throat and the ever-writhing ectoplasmic gag smothering his mouth. Dark Phantom mused that there was never a tape recorder when you needed it. He planted his bare chest firmly on the boy's bucking legs and worked leisurely at the button before slipping it through its hole, then pulling the zipper down one small _**click**_ at a time. It was driving the teen insane.

_STOP! Stop, O God NO! I don't want this! Anything but this, please don't let him do it!! PLEASE!_ Danny Fenton was close to hyperventilating when Dark phased the denim pants off his legs and threw them over the side of the bed. His red boxers with white spots were now bared to Dark's lecherous gaze. The ghost's reptilian tongue slipped out and licked his lips as he lowered his head and nuzzled his goatee against the bare skin above the boxers. _PleasenopleasenopleasenopleaseNONONONONO!!! _

Danny blinked once and Dark had his own denim pants in hand before casting them aside with the rest of the apparel. He was clad in darker red boxers with a Nike symbol at the bottom left hem of them. Danny squeaked as he was suddenly being pressed into the mattress by 190-pound apparition's cold, naked chest. Dark Phantom's eyes were locked fully onto Danny's, even as he lowered his mouth to his former self's covered one, biting the green substance. He pulled on it like taffy, the goo peeling from Danny's lips, slowly but painlessly, before he spat it to the side.

Danny barely had time to breathe before those dead, starving lips crashed down onto his, that horrible forked tongue claiming every curve and crevice of his mouth. He felt the needle points of his fangs on his skin, threatening to pierce him. After a small eternity, Danny was free to breathe again, Dark still staring into his glassy orbs. "Danny boy, _relax_. I wouldn't dream of taking you on the first day, I want to savor it when it's time. This will just be our little bedtime ritual, 'kay? Consider _that_," he licked his lips and then Danny's, "your goodnight kiss. So, can I trust you to be a good boy and stay in bed?" He strummed the green tethers like guitar strings, the action creating a soft _**thum, thum, thum**_ sound. "Or do these stay on?"

Danny panted lightly before whispering, "I…I'll st-ay…in bed…"

Dark grinned.

WTFWonder: THE END!!! –is struck by several aluminum bats- Kidding, kidding! Sooooo, -looks over all the complete and utter f-cked uppitiness of the chapter- yeah. BTW, Crispin Freeman is a different voice actor that has an extremely baritone voice (plays Alucard on the cartoon "Hellsing"). I deeply apologize to anybody who wasn't ready for the graphic content, I warned you the best I could! Question: is it a little disturbing that I can picture all of these things..? –coughrhetoricalquestioncough- Review all ye who dare, for if thou dost, ye will be damned for all eternity! Or not, how would I know?


	6. Chapter 6

WTFWonder: Just a heads up, in the beginning of this chapter there's a kind of icky, but I feel necessary scene. I know other sexilicious fanfics steer clear of such situations, but I just can't make myself ignore it. –sigh of frustration- Don't worry there will be much smex to be had to make up for it:D

Daniel Fenton had never had a more sleepless night (or whatever it had been in this timeless hellhole) in his fourteen years of life. Dark Phantom…the pervert…the mass murderer…the sadistic cosmic joke copy of himself…had been coiled around his lanky frame the entire time. His stomach twisted at the all too vivid memory of Dark's naked arms and legs wrapped around his chest, waist and limbs and altogether smothering him.

Danny remembered words. Poisoned words of lust and gleefully evil small talk in that purring panther voice. His words and more importantly his (_not human. not human. evil. don't look the devil in the eye. evil._) eyes had made the boy realize something. There were at least three facets to Dark Phantom's being.

One was the bastard brand version of himself he met in the future. Simply a Danny without any moral values, a Plasmius facial and a very malign disposition. "The brainwashed you on crack.", as Tucker had so eloquently put it.

The second was the obsessive, suffocating and astoundingly perverse demon he'd come to know and loathe. Danny knew he had thoughts like any other young man, but he also knew that he would never grow into the same state of lechery Dark had reached. But then again, as the monster had stated, the fire-topped man had discovered he was a physical narcissist and as a reaction, Danny was now the utmost object of his attention. Perhaps he was getting special treatment compared to his past screws. Lucky him.

And third, was the monster. That hypothetical boogeyman that Danny had had many a nightmare of. The halfa had always envisioned Dark Phantom as just a version of him that had gone sour. He'd thought of the ghost as "evil" but he had never thought on the topic of evil much before. It was always a vague shadow to the boy. But what Dark had made him watch; what he'd _done_ was pure unadulterated evil, a reenactment of the goings on in Hell. Dark Phantom could be and was evil in every meaning of the word.

That said, such turmoiled thoughts and the ghost's aforementioned cuddling had kept the young man wide awake for hours on end until his systems gave in to necessary slumber. Dark closed his eyes immediately after. Some odd hours later, the halfa awoke to a rather…awkward situation.

_How in hell did I end up like this?_ Danny's body was currently in the following position: his left arm draped over Dark's ribs with his warm little hand pressed against the cold back, his right arm looped around Dark's thick neck which was gently crushing it into a pillow, his slender left leg hooked around the man's right leg, his naked chest pressed against the broader, bluer one and his boxers-protected crotch pressed against Dark's own silk-covered vertex. Dark's long, muscled arms were latched around his upper and lower back, unconsciously clutching his younger counterpart to him.

Or in short, the two Dannys were holding each other in a "lovers' embrace."

The teenager nearly screamed, but was restrained by common sense. If Dark awoke now, there was no telling what the man would do. _Calm Danny. Stay,_ Dark's leg hugged Danny's tighter, pushing his package firmer against his own, _CALM. You are unbelievably C-A-L-M right now, aren't you? Of course you are. Just ignore that fleshy grinding sensation against your crotch, and you'll be just okie dokie! Hahaha!_ He swallowed dryly and went to work unwrapping himself from Dark Phantom's person.

He unhooked his leg from the ghost's. Dark was still.

He lifted his arm from Dark's back. Sleeping like a baby.

He began to slide his arm out from under Dark's neck. Dark pulled his lips back in a doglike snarl.

Danny Fenton mouthed the word "shit" as the narcissist opened his mouth and growled, "Fright Knight, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, _I _get Desiree on Saturdays." He then promptly yawned, his forked tongue lolling out sluggishly before the man rolled clean off of the boy's arm. Danny yanked it to his chest like it would be hacked off in the next 0.0005 seconds. The halfa scuttled off the bed and landed in a crouch on his hands and the pads of his feet. His feet? The fourteen year old seated himself on his tuckus and blinked at his formerly Converse clad feet.

To his left were the discarded shoes and socks that he recalled still having on when Dark Phantom had tethered him to the bed frame. Danny shuddered reflexively at the memory, absently rubbing his wrists. He couldn't help but smirk at the mental image of him kicking Dark in the stomach, shins and (hopefully) his nuts as he slept. He'd always had a kicking problem, and Dark must have relieved him of his footwear weapons while he slept. The young man stroked the short leg of his boxers and searched for—there were his jeans. He pulled these on and decided against the torn t-shirt and sweaty socks. This was probably his only chance: Dark was asleep and if he could just get out the door…

Danny stood without a sound, treaded over to the tall doors, barely touched the brass handle and turn--. _Thump._ It felt like a body hitting the other side of the door. "That copy can't still be out there." _Right?_ Danny quickly got on his stomach and peered under the door. He saw the side of a limp blue hand on the marble floor. Still there. That bastard's double had stayed outside that door all night to make sure Danny wouldn't escape. _Godddamn BASTARD!_ "Crap.", the young man hissed under his breath and two familiar pressures appeared in his lower front and back ends. He held his lower stomach and whimpered, "_Craaap._"

The teen stood and searched panickedly around the gargantuan bedroom for what might be a bathroom. He cursed Vlad Dracula's overly dark taste in décor; he could barely see the furnishings that distinguished all the doors. _Oh DUH._ There on the far left was an open door, showing the shine of what looked like a sink. He was there in half a second, closing the door softly behind him. His hand groped the handle for a lock, but could find neither a turn lock nor keyhole. Part of him mulled over the fact that Dark could walk in at a _very _inopportune moment, but the rest of him was kindly telling that part of him to go fuck itself, he had to freaking GO.

Danny's hand roamed over the wall, searching for a light switch, a pull string or whatever turned the light on. His fingers gripped a recognizable jut of plastic in the wall and he flipped it up. Light flooded the grand bathroom via an electrified chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Danny was certain the interior of the restroom was quite extravagant, but right now he wouldn't give a rat's ass if it looked like the inside of a gas station's crapper so long as it had, "Oh thank God.", a toilet.

A little over a minute of silent concentration later Danny was washing his hands with the fresh bar of Ivory soap. As he dried his hands and shifted to his ghost form, he began to take in the lavish environment. Behind him was a large shower stall with an intricately designed red shower curtain folded at the end of it, wisps of black strewn over it in a sinewy fashion. In a far nook there was an oversized porcelain bathtub furnished in gold. Either Vlad the Impaler had been a playboy or Dark had added this in for himselves. Danny flinched at the thought.

Feeling curious, the ghost boy strode over to the side of the tub to gaze out the open window in a wall that look in at the bathroom. The Ghost Zone of this godforsaken area was still unnaturally dark, swirls of green dancing along the background. It would have been almost pretty if the halfa hadn't been so desensitized to its view. He pressed a palm to the glass and winced at the mild electric shock it gave him. _No breaking out of here, Danny boy._ Danny glared out the window at the shadowy ectoplasm as he tried to block that irksome nickname from his mind. He pulled the window's curtains shut.

Amity Park's (_not anymore. never going back. trapped forever. forever._) resident superhero walked over to what looked like a small closet and opened the door. He was greeted with deep red towels and washcloths, shampoos, soaps and were those _rubbing oils_ he saw? He cringed at the destination those thoughts led him to and promptly shut the door. Danny let out a sigh and walked over to the bathroom door, planning on floating up to the ceiling invisibly and waiting for the prick to wake up and start looking for--. **Cik. Cik-kik. **

The knob wouldn't turn. Danny's eyes bugged as he stared at the lockless handle. At least that was what he'd thought. _The lock was on the outside. Dark heard me in the bathroom. He locked me inside. Aw, FUCK. _All sorts of ideas were rushing through his mind: what would Dark Phantom do? Leave him in this ghost and human proof cell to starve and rot? Wait for him to start banging on the door, begging to be let out? Or maybe just keep him locked up until he was as cracked in the head as the ghost was? Any of these ideas seemed more than plausible to the young man after last night.

He barely felt the intake of breath rush past the right side of his face before a deep-throated yawn roared right into his ear. "Aah!" Danny Phantom shrieked as he nearly flew out of his skin. This was prevented by a long blue arm wrapping around his back and a hand gripping his left shoulder, a just-waking-up Dark Phantom resting his goateed chin on Danny's right shoulder.

"Funny, I don't recall being a morning person." Dark purred casually. Danny's first impulse was to whirl around and belt out the loudest ghost wail he could right in the prick's face. Thankfully, his second impulse told the former impulse to shut the hell up, had it forgotten about the Dark Phantom duplicate probably still waiting on the other side of the bedroom doors? Danny would more than likely be out of energy and susceptible to the copy's blows, and then more than likely he'd get another "home movie" session. He would have to play this smart. The ghost boy barely swallowed his urges and toyed distractingly with the hem of his mended black tank top.

"I'm not, I just woke up early because I had to vomit at the fact that I was sharing a bed with you." He stiffened as Dark suddenly slammed him against the bathroom door (which he could _not_ phase through) and glared into the younger Phantom's eyes.

A bloodcurdling smile dressed his lips as he waved a finger in front of Danny's face in a "tsk, tsk, tsk" way. "Now Danny, try and show a little courtesy for the favor I'm doing you." A favor from Dark. Now what could go wrong with that?

"What are you talking about?" He gulped unconsciously as Dark Phantom leaned his face into Danny's and placed his cold lips against the teen's ear.

"You reek."

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed as he turned his head to somewhat face a now smirking Dark.

"Alright, so you don't exactly stink by my standards (the smell of my victims' sweat is quite the aphrodisiac to me), but I _think _you've spent a whole day and night in this castle and you haven't bathed once. You're covered in sweat, ectoplasm, blood and, my favorite, tears, and if it lingers it really _will_ start to smell to high heaven. So,", all the color went out of the ghost boy's already pale face as a fist suddenly gripped his black tank top, "strip 'em Danny boy!"

Danny let out a cry as the shirt was ripped from his person, the full ghost burning the black fabric into ash with a quick flash of fire. "I-I can undress myself, thanks!" He grabbed the arm that was still pinning him to the door, pushing and tugging at the limb to get it off. "Let me go and get the hell out of here!" He began to pound at Dark's arm with energized fists and kicking at the older male's bare abs.

Dark Phantom laughed, "Ha, ha, ha! Aw, is somebody feeling self-conscious? Well you have nothing to worry about--I've seen it all before, remember?" As Danny's mind processed this fact, he was temporarily distracted from Dark's hand as it lowered out of his line of sight…

"Whoa!", he shouted as a cool hand was suddenly on the hem of his black jeans, the man's knuckles brushing against the space above his boxers. "L-Let-! Let me-!" Danny stammered as he tried to blast and bat away the offensive hand. The fire-scalped ghost only chuckled louder as a wicked idea grew in his demented little brain.

Dark did remove his hand from the pants giving Danny a moment of relief before he felt his own hand being slammed into the door, a heavy coating of ectoplasm gluing it to reinforced wood. "Hey! HEY! What the hell are you doing?! Dark!" The young man's complaints went unnoticed as Dark quickly attached the other hand to the door. He relished the barrage of kicks ramming into his sides, chest and back until he halted it by pressing his pecs to the young man's legs and hugging him around the thighs. Dark Phantom was crouched now looking up at Danny's agitated face.

Dark put on an annoyed visage and asked, "What's your problem? I'm just undressing myself." So saying he ceased embracing Danny's legs and set to the slow work of undoing the halfa's pants.

"Okay, you can cut the 'we're the same person' bit anytime now, it stopped being traumatic about nine hours ago." _Liar. _ Dark seemed oblivious as he gripped either hip of the undone jeans and steadily pulled them down, making the boy feel his knuckles on his skin as he pulled the garment off. Once he removed the pants he just barely avoided a kick to the teeth.

"Cute, but now comes the _fun_ part." Dark purred as he petted the short left leg of Danny Phantom's black boxers. Danny's eyes bulged as the unthinkable happened: Dark pulled off his underwear; his last scrap of decency. He was now pinned to a wall, stark naked before the epitome of what _he_ would have been as an insatiable pervert.

_At least one half of me is. _Danny thought with the tiniest sliver of triumph. His human half was still clad in trunks and denim pants, though he was sure his current state was more than enough eye candy for the piece of shit now standing erect and looking down at him. Speaking of erect, Danny was quite sure he saw the protrusion of his older self's manhood pushing against the fabric of his own boxers. "Oh God…", he whispered and tried to push himself as far into the door as he could, the installed shield keeping him in place.

"Yes?" Dark asked with an impish tone, his red eyes never leaving the boy's lithe little body. He couldn't help but muse over the fact that it had once been _his _body and that he'd never noticed it looked so fragile. So thin and almost porcelain-looking; as if it could break if you held it too tightly. _Satan below, if I'd gotten two X chromosomes I'd have been hotter than Paulina. _The thought made him snicker. He gripped Danny's left shoulder, his fingers rubbing the tiny bumps of the hickey scars. "Go human."

_Crap, he remembers. _"Why? I'm already in my birthday suit you perverted piece of shit. Nnh!" Danny grunted as the man pinched his shoulder and small green electric sparks danced around his fingers.

"_Now_, Danny." Phantom remained as he was, his neon green eyes locked firmly with his captor's. Dark bowed his head forward, still looking into the young man's eyes, only now the effect of the white fire atop his head casting those same nightmarish shadows over his face. The shadows from his brow and eyesockets cast the strongest, causing only the glowing irises of red to be visible in the sunken voids. They looked like dots of hellfire. "Are you sure you want to risk me _making_ you and leaving you powerless for another few hours?"

No. No, he didn't want to risk it. With brows knitted in frustration, the halfa reluctantly shifted to human form. "Happy now?"

"Oh, Danny boy, you have no idea."

_That damn nickname again. _The teen's face contorted with disgust as Dark moved to his left side, the 24-year-old's right shoulder pressed against the door. Two strong blue hands slipped their fingers under the hem of his light denim jeans and began to rip the garment in two at the seams. **Rrip. Ri-ri-rip. Rrrrriip!** "Why are you doing that?" Danny asked out of honest curiosity.

"So that the only clothes you'll get will come from me." Dark answered simply. "Heh, I don't expect the significance of that will dawn on you anytime soon; I know how clueless I was at this age, but it'll hit you eventually." As Dark made his own brand of small talk, he stepped to Danny's other side and tore open the other pantleg just as quickly. He then removed the husk of pale blue denim from Danny's legs leaving only the red and white polka-dotted trunks to shield him. He shuddered as the ghost's hand trailed down his side and stopped to rest on his right buttock, the fingers giving it a good clutch. Danny made a small noise that he tried to tell himself wasn't a whimper. Dark's reptilian tongue slithered between his teeth and tasted the air, twisting and writhing like a living thing.

Danny felt sick.

His sickness (_terror_) increased when he saw the older Danny turn his own trunks intangible, the garment pooling around his sky blue feet. "Y'know, now that I think about it, I could use a shower too. A nice long shower all by myself…" The last word was emphasized with an almost lustful tone. Danny felt himself shake his head, his vocal cords too paralyzed to voice his protest. He shook his head violently, and made high squeaking sounds at intervals, even as Dark undid the ectoplasmic bonds. "Cat got your tongue, Danny boy?"

"No…" he sighed as Dark began to drag him towards the shower stall like one would a hesitant puppy to the vet.

"Sorry?" Dark asked with a noticeable note of glee. Danny dug his heels into the spotless tiles, the skidding causing them to burn slightly.

"No! No, just get out of here, I want to be alone!"

"But Danny boy, you _are_ alone. Just you, yourself and I!" The sound of ecstatic lust was now joined with an increasing flavor of insanity. The sadist entered the stall and he pulled the wide-eyed Danny Fenton in after him. _And there are those big, beautiful eyes again. Ohhhh so, so beautiful._ Danny attempted to phase out of Dark's iron grip and was met with a threatening shock of ecto energy.

"Aah!" he cried as he tried to simply pull his wrist from the man's hold. He gulped as Dark's other hand pulled the shower curtain closed, shading them both in a deep scarlet color. Danny blinked in shock as his wrist was suddenly free and he was pressed into a corner of the large shower. His escape was blocked by the other wall and one of Dark's arms.

Danny honestly couldn't believe this situation. He was backed into a corner by his former future _self_, both of himselves nude, with his older self's hungry eyes roaming over his smaller form unabashedly. It was too bizarre to describe.

Danny visibly jolted as a rain of warm water suddenly cascaded down on the two of them, his raven hair was weighted down instantly, the silky locks plastering to his face and skull. He couldn't help but cock a brow as when the water hit Dark's mane of fire, it didn't simply douse, it became plain white hair. "I imagine the same thing happens to Ember." Dark said offhandedly, twirling a strand of pale hair in his unoccupied fingers.

He released the strand and returned his full attention to the now drenched Danny. He'd been in this very same position with several gorgeous women (alive and dead) before, but having his no longer connected younger self in their place felt so much…_righter_ than all of their beauty and femininity combined. True, his younger counterpart's slightness and big gleaming eyes added to the illusion of feminine beauty, but the pure psychological meaning of this all—of his narcissism coming to life mentally and physically made this whole situation so divine.

It was as close to a moment of love as the sociopath would ever get.

"Uh, Dark? Dark?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I-I kind of need the shampoo..?" Danny said timidly as he tried to duck under the man's blocking arm. He physically shrunk in on himself as his side was caught with the hand that had belonged to the blocking arm, the blue body part pushing him back into the corner.

"You just had to ask." So saying the taller male leaned forward more than was necessary to grab the white bottle of shampoo. The extra leaning "forced" Dark to press his slick, naked flesh against Danny's chest and face, turning the boy a lovely shade of red, even in their current lighting. Danny had never really taken note of the drastic height difference between his incarnations, but he definitely was now. To the boy's dismay, he only came up to the bottom of Dark Phantom's chest—the same wet chest his right cheekbone was now being crushed by.

He did _not _enjoy being towered over.

Danny blinked as all of a sudden Dark's flesh was off him and the shampoo was tossed into his hands. "Well? Are you going to wash your hair or do you need my assistance?" Dark asked as his red eyes once again zeroed in on Danny's face. He _reeeeally_ didn't enjoy being towered over. Danny was lathering the goo into his hair in half a second and had tossed the bottle to Dark.

The sadist simply glanced at it then put it back on the porcelain ledge from whence he'd found it. "You're not going to shampoo?" Danny asked in a meager attempt at small talk.

"Oh, funny thing. Apparently since my hair is fire most of the time, my regular hair never gets the chance to dry, or get oily or whatever it is that hair does naturally. So technically I never need to wash my hair."

"Lucky you." the teen muttered as he tried to discreetly turn his body so that his male organs wouldn't be seen so easily. Although part of him wondered if it would be safer to hide his rear. As Danny reached for the showerhead, one of those removable ones you know, it was suddenly plucked from his reach.

"Allow me." Danny didn't get a say as he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled to the man, his face mere inches from the broad pecs. He held his breath as he was suddenly being fusilladed by the beads of water, the pressure having been turned a bit higher. The film of hair soap was driven from his hair and the water followed the shampoo as it ran down his body. Over his face, chest, stomach and--.

"EeeAah?!" –crotch. The pressure remained there a little longer than the boy appreciated. Dark finally dropped the showerhead and grabbed up a red washcloth that had been waiting on the ledge. Danny looked at the square of red cloth like it was Valerie Gray on PMS with a loaded ecto gun. "Uh, thanks…" he said cautiously as he made a grab for the washcloth only for Dark to hold it out of his reach. _Once again, I don't like being towered over. _

"You're welcome, no squirming now." Danny didn't even bother to say the obligatory 'what?!' or 'hey!', as he already knew where this was going. He was quickly spun around with his back pressed to Dark's wet abs, his head resting against the concrete wall of his pecs. He failed in ignoring the hard protrusion poking him in the back a couple centimeters above the crack of his ass. _His pubes are white. _Danny suddenly recalled. The image sent a shiver up his back.

A large, blue hand was now splayed over his left pectoral, keeping him in place as the blood-toned cloth did its work. Danny kept taking silent, calming breaths as Dark stroked the washcloth over his face and around his neck. He barely held in an unwanted moan as Dark caressed the hickey mark. "Don't!" Dark groped at Danny's pecs, "S-Sto-HOP!", and nipples specifically.

"I didn't _plan _on stopping in the first place, Danny boy." Dark growled and licked his fangs. The washcloth was now rubbing Danny's stomach, moving down to his hips.

"You know what I mean, damn it, now _stop_!" Danny commanded with a growing tinge of panic. Dark's washcloth-covered hand was lingering just above his penis, the tips of his fingers gently grazing the black hair. Danny honestly would have vomited had there been anything to purge, but he merely dry heaved.

"Say the magic worrrrds." Dark purred and Danny felt the forked tip of his tongue flick his right ear. Bile rose to Danny's throat as he murmured something inaudible. "What was that?"

"Please don't."

"Sorry, a little louder if you would?"

"_Please_, don't do it!" Danny wanted more than anything to believe that the warm, wet liquids running from his eyes and down the back of his butt and left leg (_courtesy of a certain narcissist's protrusion_) were only shower water. _If only, if only._

Dark grinned above the teen and silently moved the washcloth away from the area, instead taking pleasure from thoroughly cleaning Danny's tuckus. For a moment he pondered on whether or not he should go the whole "flaming" mile and scissor the boy, but that thought truly disgusted him. Narcissism only went so far, and doing something of that nature to his smaller self would somehow make him _less_ like _him_. Dark furrowed his brow in concentration and shook his head. _Damn, physical narcissism gives you a headache. _

Dark finally ceased his scrubbing and tossed the red scrap to the side. _Finally._ Danny mentally sighed as Dark removed his staying hand from his narrow chest. Danny had barely taken a step towards the shower curtain before he was slammed into a white wall by one of the man's hands over his heart. "What? I'm already clean dammit!" Danny shouted almost too defiantly.

Dark chuckled with mirth as he blindly reached out and retrieved the showerhead. "Stupid child, we still need to wash that last part, now don't we?" He practically salivated over the look Danny gave him. "Oh relax Danny. I never said I was going to hand wash your crotch, did I?" Before Danny could reply he was suddenly manhandled into lying on the shower's floor, one of his legs wrapped in Dark's arm which left Danny's privates perfectly exposed.

Dark's thumb moved over the retrieved circular showerhead, hearing a soft **click** before the water pressure went to max, the water now coming out of only the central holes in bullets instead of beads. Before Danny even knew what was happening, there was a strong, pulsing and (of course) watery sensation in the area between his family jewels and butt crack. As Danny writhed on the porcelain floor, kicking at Dark, firing energy blasts at the ghost's skull and squealing at random intervals, his mind was sputtering out fragments of coherent thought.

_Dark Phantom is raping me with water. I…I'm being water raped. Ha, ha. I bet this would be funny at some other time. Ha, ha, ha._ "AHHahAh! StopstopstopstopSTOP!" After much laughter Dark finally turned off the water and let the showerhead clunk to the floor. The water still clinging to his white hair evaporated just before his scalp came roaring back to its usual fire. Grinning madly Dark pulled a rather ragged-looking Danny Fenton to his feet and out of the shower. Danny didn't say a thing, his huge blue eyes simply staring ahead.

Dark led him by the hand to the small closet and retrieved two red towels, tossing one at the teen. The ghost released the halfa to wrap the towel around his crotch and Danny quickly followed suit before Dark could give him any friendly assistance. They simultaneously turned intangible, letting the water pool at their feet—much easier than toweling off. "Ow, ow, ow!" Danny cried as the water began to boil and then evaporate, courtesy of Dark's fiery feet.

"Done and done. C'mon, let's get dressed." Dark made as if to grab Danny's smaller hand again, but the teen pulled it out of reach.

"I _can_ just follow you, you know." Danny blinked and his eyes were green (he didn't risk going ghost for fear that he'd be completely nude), but Dark had also disappeared. Danny suddenly found himself grabbed from behind and being cradled in one of Dark's muscular arms, his towel barely retaining modesty.

"I know you can Danny, but that means I don't get to touch you." So saying he promptly fondled one of Danny's thighs and tickled his ribs, making the boy give a cross between a shriek and a choked giggle. He kicked the door twice and it opened automatically. Or so Danny thought. As the pair exited the bathroom, Danny saw that it had been a duplicate that had opened the door, just before it vanished into the original.

_Was that the same duplicate from outside the bedroom doors? Why didn't he just teleport us out, or--? _He was suddenly flying through the air before landing with a light (_Why do I have to be a lightweight?_) thump on the massive bed. It was a miracle his towel had remained intact. Dark was now rummaging through one of the dressers for their new apparel making small remarks consisting mainly of "nah, hmm, maybe" and all the like. This left Danny the precious time to mull his situation over in his mind.

_There's so much to discuss with myself. First of all, I was just forced to take a shower with Dark Phantom. Both of us naked. Wet. Him _washing _me. Actually _violating _me with plain old water. Raping me with water. Didn't think it was possible. Ha, ha, ha. But it probably wasn't even that big of a deal to him anyway—I mean he really _has_ seen it all before, right_? (You're making excuses for your own weakness, aren't you?) _Shut up. I was just playing smart: if I'd exerted too much energy with real fighting or the ghostly wail I'd have been flattened in a second by one of his duplicates. _(Or were you just too scared?) _Shut up. I--. _(Pleaded with him to not grab you.) _"Please" is just a word and nothing more. Same thing with the water. It's not like I let him finger fuck me or anything. _(You begged him, like a dog. You didn't throw a single threat. Nothing. You let him just violate you, water or not. As to the finger fucking? What _would _you have done if he'd tried it?) _I'd have beat his face in with the showerhead--! _(Would you? Or would you have just--?) _SHUT UP! If I'd done anything too exerting the duplicate would have broken down the door and--! And… _(And?) _The door…the lock… _(Ooh, I think you're on to something.) _The shielded doors…the locks…they…they don't let him--! _(Hallelujah! The boy's a genius!)

"BOO!" Dark Phantom shouted directly into his ear, making the teen jump. "I swear Danny, you're starting to go spacey on me. Here." Dark tossed two outfits into the boy's lap, both consisting of blacks and whites. The ghost was holding his own black-toned attire on his arm, a devilish grin on his countenance. Without warning the man suddenly whipped off his concealing towel and flashed the young man once again.

Danny stifled a cry and focused intently on the attire in his lap. The whiter outfit consisted of a simple white tank top, white jeans and blue boxers, while the blacker outfit consisted of a black button up shirt, black cargo shorts and red briefs. "One for your human form and one for your ghost form." Dark informed him. Danny risked looking at the narcissist and inwardly sighed with relief when he saw that the man was fully clothed.

He was wearing dark denim shorts that cut off just under his knees and a black shirt with white writing that read: "**I molested myself last night. I said no but I knew I wanted it**" _Oh, he's hilarious._

"Seems pretty fitting don't you think?" Danny fought the urge to say "fuck you" knowing Dark Phantom would surely recycle it into some invitation for an act of perversion.

"Whatever." Danny looked down at the outfits in his lap, knowing he'd have to get dressed twice in front of the man. A bright blush washed over his face as he quickly discarded the towel and pulled on the blue boxers. As Danny hurriedly put on the attire he tried to block out the lecherous stare of his former future, telling himself that he wasn't some helpless damsel, he was just a younger, less perverted, less evil (_less powerful_), and less pricky version of his captor. So what if he stared? He'd seen this same body numerous times in his past and just recently in the shower. Big deal.

_Big freaking deal._, he thought to himself before he returned to his ghost form and dressed in the dark apparel. The second he had the shirt buttoned his wrist was caught in an iron shackle hold and he was pulled with a single yank off the bed. He was being dragged to the double doors.

"Come on Danny boy, we've got games to play!" Dark said in an eerily Danny-like tone.

_God only knows what this sicko's version of "games" is. The "Make Danny Shriek" game? Or how about "What Will Grabbing THIS Do?" What the hell, why not some of "Pin the Fangs on the Danny?" _

"I've got _Raging Against the Machine_, _Twisted Metal: Black_, _Destroy All Humans_ and a brand new Wii to go with 'em!"

"…_Huh?_" Dark stopped a foot away from the doors and turned to give Danny a snide smirk.

"Would you prefer a more _physical_ game?" he asked sardonically.

"So, what's this _Twisted Metal: Black_ game?"

"Oh it's kind of old, but extremely violent and chockfull of insane, mentally screwed up convicts in an asylum, so it's all good. I love playing Sweet Tooth personally—we're so alike." (1)

"How's that?"

"You'll see.", the sadist promised as he knocked twice on one of the doors. The tumblers sounded in the handle mechanisms and both doors swung open. No duplicate in sight.

_Crap! For a second I thought--._ At the bare last second Danny saw what he'd needed to: the hidden Dark Phantom copy that had been crouched in the corner flew at light speed into the original's back. As Dark shot out twin ectoplasmic tethers to pull the doors closed, the teen saw the second thing he needed to see: the doors locked from the _outside._

The sociopath kept an arm lazily but securely around Danny's shoulders, the way a young man does with his sweetheart. But Danny was not focused on this. His mind, for once in a good while, was clicking along with surgical precision as a plan grew in the recesses of his brain. _If this works, I might not need help after all., _the teenager thought with a grin.

My, wouldn't he have been aghast to know how much he looked like Vlad right then.

WTFWonder: Yes, this is the end of the chapter. –is mercilessly beaten by smex-seeking readers- T.T I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope the shower scene fanservice made up for some of it. A little. Maybe? –crickets chirp- Right. I really wanted to continue with Dark PhantomxDanny hotness, but I NEED to break away or else my perverted little imagination will burn out. (Le gasp!)

On the bright side we'll get to see Clarence again! –angry crickets chirp- Well he needs to show up eventually OKAY?! …Please don't hurt me. –begs for life-

BTW, the little note on Sweet Tooth from _Twisted Metal: Black_, he's a psychotic, evil, sadistic, serial killer that looks like a clown, drives an ice cream truck and is cursed to have a patch of hellfire on top of his head. So yeah, Dark Phantom can kind of relate. :)

See you next time if I haven't been mauled by furious readers! –runs to Antarctica-


	7. Chapter 7

WTFWonder: Hello everybody!

Readers: Hi Dr. WTF!

WTFWonder: I have returned from my Antirabidfan Fortress to give you a new chapter of screwed-in-the-head goodness. :D Sit back, enjoy and be sure to keep all arms, legs, and any _other_ (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) protrusions in the vehicle at all times. Thank you. (BTW, the time translation for the "time castle" versus real time is this: one minute in real time equals one hour in "time castle" time.) Oh and btw, this chapter includes vomiting, drinking and karaoke! Woot-yay!

37 minutes and four seconds had passed since Dark Phantom had disappeared with his younger self unconscious in his arms. It had been fourteen minutes and 27 seconds since Danny Fenton's damned moped had died under the feet of the former Master of Time. It had been fourteen minutes and 26 seconds since said former specter had cursed the machine in English, Spanish, French, German, Gaelic, Latin, Chinese, Japanese, Russian and even a little binary code. As he'd begun his stream of colorful language he had resorted to sprinting to the Fenton household, the hood of his sweatshirt thumping on his back and his brown hair flapping against the sides of his face.

_Damn it, there's no _time _for this... Irony is an evil, evil force._ Clarence Worth was by all means in perfect physical health (no doubt due to not being submitted to the accustomed sodas, chips, sweets and et cetera as was the normal diet for teenagers) and his unimaginably colossal memory was feeding him all the techniques of great racing via the images of Olympic runners; however this was simply not enough. Clockwork's former ghostly abilities were flashing a near constant message at him, pushing the now infinitely younger man to run faster.

His lair. He kept seeing that looming, shadowy castle hovering in the Ghost Zone in quick, near flickers of flashes. Something always seemed to be off about the image, as if something subtle but oh-so-crucial was missing from the picture. Whatever it was, it was cause for urgency (_As if it wasn't already._) and it was urging Clarence to run at mach 6. Sadly, unaccustomed to humanity as he was, he was having more than enough trouble with the effects of tiring leg muscles, a sharp stitch in his left side, and the somehow panicky/painful feeling of his new lungs about to burst.

_How do humans _stand_ this?!_ he thought with more than an ounce of incredulity. Incredulity. Him not believing something, feeling doubt, when he was _the_ Clockwork. That wasn't right. No, that wasn't right at all. Human body or not, he was still the absolute know-it-all if there ever was one—limited perception be damned, he was fucking _Clockwork._ He found himself panting raggedly as he finally approached the block that hosted the lumbering building that was Fenton Works. Weapons. Ghost portal. Rest. Finally.

Clarence Worth found himself smiling, if somewhat painfully, as he came to a stuttering halt on the brick building's left side, his hands resting on his knees as he hunched. For exactly four minutes the "young" man stayed as he was, reluctantly basking in all the lovely physical sensations that came with running the way he had while in human form. He could feel the flesh of his face burning red with internal heat, sweat glazing his face and trickling from his armpits along his arms, his formerly light, almost eerily perfect brown hair nearly black and positively stringy with perspiration, his heart thudding rapidly as if being played by a drummer on crack, and a horrible nauseous feeling growing ever stronger in the core of his stomach.

Clockwork was uncertain if the illness was caused by his running or merely the situation he was digging himself and Danny deeper into.

He straightened and took one shaky step forward before his gut lurched and a putrid taste filled his mouth.

It was the running.

As he'd yet to actually eat anything in this form, all he could produce from his mouth was whatever slimey, foul-smelling gunk human stomachs normally made. Apparently he had quite a bit of the unidentifiable stuff to spare as a veritable waterfall was expelled from his pale lips. Seeing the substance itself made the former ghost want to hurl a second time, but as he was now one hundred percent empty he could only dry heave. Clarence closed his ebony eyes and shuddered once before straightening once again. "…Well, that was an old experience I didn't need to relive."

At the mention of his human past he suddenly recalled a glimpse of a boy with brown hair and big black eyes wearing a snow-colored toga, vomiting onto the dirt after eating red berries that he'd assumed to be non-poisonous. Clockwork's eyes blazed red for a moment, the ancient memory stirring his own ancient brain and sending a wave of nostalgic power over him. In that bare second he really was the Master of Time again, and it was crucial that he did. For had that moment not come, he never would have seen that shocking image of what promised to be in the near future.

His damned human memory skills being what they were, smaller details of the scene had been erased, but the most important parts were now engraved in his mind. He'd seen the interior of a large, dark, Victorian room. Three tall figures with pale inhuman complexions and glaring red eyes. One had a plume of white fire atop his head and was instantly recognizable, whilst a second had been shrouded with an all too familiar purple hood. Sadly he'd known it could not be himself due to his current condition—perhaps one of his fellow Ancient Ones from the reign of Pariah Dark would return? He (oh, how he loathed to admit this) didn't know.

However, the figure that shocked the ex-Master of Time the most was the third, who was sporting white apparel accompanied with his trademark red and white cape. _He_ would be there too? This little turn of future events would have been considered unfathomable to most anyone else, but then, Clarence Worth wasn't anyone else. "I may be human, but I'm still Clockwork, damn it." He mentally noted that the amount of curses he used per minute had increased drastically since becoming human. Hm.

Clarence began to speed walk to the front of the building while pulling his black hoodie over his head. The accursed thing was liable to give him heat stroke and he didn't need anything else to slow him down. He cast the garment to the ground and plodded up the stairs two at a time, already knowing Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were out shopping for some chemical called Ectonnine and ingredients to make a triple layer triple chocolate cake. Clarence had no sooner retrieved the key that was hidden beneath the welcome mat and put it in the hole when he heard the sound of tires squealing to a halt.

_Oh no._ He whipped his head around and sure enough there was Jasmine Fenton's car with the aforementioned young woman, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley leaping out of the doors. Another purely Clockwork moment occurred as his thoughts all raced ahead of his thinking capacity and led him to a single impulsive decision: _Three children. Don't know danger. Want to know. Want to help. Won't let them help. Could all be killed. Killed. Still exhausted. Still faster. Get to portal faster. Use Specter Speeder. Run. Run now. For the love of Big Ben, RUN!_ And he did.

"Hey-!" was all he heard of the goth girl before he'd turned the key and slammed the door open with his shoulder (that had hurt), sprinting to the lab as fast as he could push himself. As expected he was far too fast for the rest of Team Phantom; they were still in the entryway while he was plodding down the basement's stairs having locked the door behind him. As was also expected, his body was paying for it, the meager break he'd taken already diminished as his muscles screeched in protest, demanding he fall comatose right then and there despite being on the stairs. The proposition sounded tempting.

Finally he reached the floor and his night-black eyes scanned the room like a hawk's. Ecto guns, ghost proof tethers and nets, bombs, foam-shooters, the Fenton Peeler, a Specter Deflector and the Boooomerang. "They'll do for starters." he mused aloud. His eyes turned to the Specter Speeder that was currently lying on it's stomach, its customary hovering ability turned off—Clarence's eyes could have fallen out right on the spot. Just beyond the anti-ghost vehicle was a warped, jagged, twisted and altogether mangled mess that had one been the Fenton Ghost Portal.

It was positively, undeniably destroyed; nothing more than a charred, dented and in some parts frosted metal cave in the Fenton's lab. Just to the left of the disaster area was a simple smiley face, and below that an equally simple _Love, Dark Phantom_ welded into the metal as if it were some demented tag on a birthday present. Clockwork felt only two immediate raw emotions right then. At the forefront was of course fear; fear that now there was no way to reach Danny and his lecherous older half. Secondly there was blinding, all-consuming rage unlike any he'd felt for all his millennia as a ghost nor the decades he'd had as a human.

_That bastard. That horrid, evil, narcissistic, mass murdering, sociopathic, lunatic, psychopath of a fucker actually had the gall to leave his damn _signature_ here! Just so the Fentons—so that even Sam and Tucker would know he'd done it. Just so they'd _know_ he had Danny and there was nothing they could do about it. Hell, he even left the weapons intact, just to taunt them. _The yells of Jazz, Sam and Tucker were only blocked out as Clockwork began to see red both literally and metaphorically. He was going to explode. For the first time in he couldn't recall how many millenniums he was going to rage and roar break anything that got in his reach—such was the effect of not knowing combined with re-introduced adrenaline and testosterone.

_You're giving in to human weakness.,_ some miniscule part of his logic warned, _You're losing yourself, Clockwork; and you'll never accomplish anything if you do._ "Rrrrrghh…TIME **OUT!**" his voice howled out, the sound visibly shaking the room before freezing the entire globe and Ghost Zone for a total of ten seconds. His face was red, his hands were clenched into rock-hard fists and trembling and his teeth were gritted as a bit of spittle shot from his mouth while he heaved raggedly. He hadn't felt any emotion so vividly since almost _ever_ and he had to admit he felt more than a little refreshed. Purging all the pent up anger he'd felt over ages of watching human atrocities that he couldn't allow himself to interfere with, seeing all the injustices of the world ahead of time and in the present—viewing this singular wrong, an arrogant wrong at that, along with it being a problem close to home caused his human mind and heart to go into rapture.

He had to release himself in a moment and be done with it—he couldn't lose his calm now or it might mean the end for Danny's freedom…among other things. The tip of that train of thought was more than enough to snap Clockwork from his stupor as time began to move again. He had to think. "Clarence! What the hell d'you think you're doing?! Let us in there!" Sam shrieked. He had to find another route to the Ghost Zone.

"Dude, this is _not_ cool! We know you know about Danny!" Tucker now.

He had to get all these weapons together. "Clarence, if you don't unlock this door _right_ now I will activate the Fenton Family Security System and several laser guns will whip out and start shooting at anything that moves down there!" Jazz yelled.

"I have to shut them up.", he said as he bristled. Jazz was now counting backwards from ten as if she were his mother, Clarence plodding up the stairs and try to retain some form of calm lest he open the door and actually yell at them to shut the fuck up. The redhead had reached four when Clockwork opened the door, his face (albeit still a bit pink and sweat-glazed) a mask of total neutrality. _Much better._ Before he allowed a single one of them to speak he looked Sam right in the eyes and said, "Your name is Samantha Jillian Manson, you have a birthmark in the shape of a daisy on the back of your left calf."

He turned to Tucker, "You are Tucker Geoffrey Foley, and your top secret file code for your PDA is 199432567883 with a backslash at the end." He turned to Jazz, "You're Jasmine Madeline Fenton and you secretly wish you'd been born a blonde." The three teenagers stared at him with gaping mouths. "Before one of you, most likely Sam, asks how I know that, it's because I'm not Clarence Worth," he allowed his natural, aged adult tone to appear as his eyes flashed a brilliant red, "I am Clockwork. I had to reincarnate myself into a human form because Dark Phantom—the same Dark Phantom that destroyed an alternate future Earth and was imprisoned by Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom and myself—escaped from his thermos and destroyed my spectral self.

"He then proceeded to…_threaten_ Danny last night, explaining his skittishness this morning, and he then kidnapped the boy to whisk him away into the Ghost Zone. Dark Phantom has destroyed the Fenton Ghost Portal and I would greatly appreciate it if someone would tell me where I could find another one as my now human brain has fragmented most of my premonition abilities and a few of my memories. Any questions?"

The looks on their faces and the solid silence might have been comical had the situation not been so dire. _Well, _this_ is going nowhere fast._ Rolling his now ebony eyes Clarence raised his hands and made one loud clap that seemed to snap the adolescents from their daze. Jazz (thankfully) was the first to respond.

"Okay, I think we get the gist of it Clar—Clockwork, but why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

Clarence began to tap his foot and crossed his arms in impatience, his dark eyes constantly darting over his shoulder. _Once again, don't have time for this!_ "I probably shouldn't have, but you lot would have kept pestering me if I hadn't. Let me be blunt: **you three are not coming with me.**" So saying he promptly turned his back on them and dashed back down the stairs to gather up the weapons inside the Specter Speeder…to go somewhere. He already saw the teens following him down, determined Danny's-our-best-friend-and-we're-coming-too faces adorning their faces, just like they had been when he'd first "met" them.

He dumped an armload of various ecto guns into the passenger side of the vehicle as Sam began one of her trademark tirades, Clockwork already recalling her words. So on and so forth about they weren't helpless, Danny was their friend, they could help him and so on and so on. He built up a mental wall that he usually reserved for when the blasted Observants went prattling on. His mind's eye went trailing back to that slightly askew image of his lair—that certain missing something always evading and warning him all at once.

Tucker was now joining Sam in the whole loyalty gimmick while he mentally watched a certain redheaded big sister touch a hand to the burn-etched writing next to the ravaged ghost portal. Poor girl. He'd just closed the side door, every possible antighost weapon he could use now piled inside, when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was promptly rammed into the metal siding. Not a surprise; and despite the pain, this single moment of just _knowing_ made him feel a bit more like his ghostly self. Samantha was glaring holes into him with iron hot eyes, her face darkened to a nearly absurd degree.

"Clockwork," she said in a clear but burning voice, "you know us, right? You've seen all our little adventures, all of our friendship in fact, _right_?" He nodded. "Then you know I—_we_ are not going to just sit here with our thumbs up our ass, waiting for you to save Danny from Dark Phantom all on your own. Hell, you and Danny need us more than anything! That bastard," she hissed, "is a freaking combo of Phantom and Plasmius for crying out loud, and--!"

Clarence's eyes had snapped open wide as dinner plates. Plasmius in the future battle. Plasmius' portal. He would have slapped himself if he weren't so shocked dumb. _My God, I'm getting senile.,_ he thought wryly. Sam was still raging at him (Mr. Foley was currently approaching her like one would a rabid pit bull, telling her gently to calm down) when Clarence abruptly used a painless self defense move on her, switching positions with her. He released her before stating, "Yes, I suppose you're right. It was rather ridiculous for me to assume you'd stay here just because I said so—you've risked your lives more times than even I can count, so I doubt you'll stop now.

He walked around to the driver's side of the Speeder and hopped in before ordering, "We need to make a quick stop in Wisconsin if we want to get to the Ghost Zone."

Jazz hopped in on the passenger side, shoving some weapons out of her way as Tucker followed. "Aw man! We have to sneak past Vlad, find Dark Phantom and Danny, _beat_ Dark Phantom and then sneak past Vlad again?" He sat in the back behind Jazz as Sam climbed in and shut the door. "When all this is over, Danny owes us all twenty drinks when we're legal.", he finished as he crossed his arms. Sam and Jazz simultaneously rolled their eyes while Clarence smiled.

He rather appreciated Tucker Foley's "comic relief" personality, always finding some way to lighten the mood despite his friends' chidings. They all knew they secretly thanked the young man too. Jazz perked an eyebrow at Clarence as he began to go through a sequence of buttons, switches and levers. "Uh, Clockwork what are you doing?" He couldn't help but smirk.

"Your parents never told you about the Specter Speeder's hyper drive, did they?"

"Hyper drive?" they asked in unison.

"It should get us to Wisconsin in under 30 minutes.", he answered innocently, though the sinister speed demon of his human years had crept into his voice. Oh, how he missed the horse races. The exit tunnel to the vehicle's left had opened and the vehicle itself began to hover and turn towards it.

Sam leaned forward in her seat, an expression comprised of panic, concern and slight fear on her face. "Clockwork, why didn't Dark Phantom kill Danny?" At that precise moment his index finger decided it would love to press the big glowing button right _then,_ rocketing the flying vehicle out of the lab. The speed pressed the quartet deep into their seats, only three of them wearing faces of all consuming terror; the fourth wore a face of all consuming glee.

_I believe my inner speed demon is pleased after all these innumerable years. _Clockwork thought calmly as a malevolent grin split his neutral face. His foot slammed down on the gas and shot the vehicle impossibly faster through the sky, the other three teens giving a collective shriek. Yes, the inner speed demon _was_ pleased.

Back in Dracula's castle…

Danny had lost any track of days and nights, the difference between either of them now non-existent. There were merely the times he slept and the time he was awake. Sadly, most of the time went to the latter. To Danny's surprise, Dark Phantom was actually very "Dannyish" when it came to regular hanging out. Video games, movies, brawling, occasional food fights and blaring music loud enough to shake the castle had ensued for the teen didn't know how long. It might have been fun if he wasn't constantly being reminded of his true situation by his "playmate."

Between all these little activities were huge gaps of time in which Danny would become a veritable magnet to Dark Phantom, the older specter smothering him in his inescapable muscle like a static-ridden blanket. It had occurred to Daniel Fenton that the ghost, clingy as he was to begin with, was growing slightly more pronounced in his hugging and ravenous kissing. It was almost like he was trying to literally press the boy into him or vice versa thru his molestation. Speaking of which…

"Aaah!" was all Danny could produce before he was rammed into a hallway by a familiar mass of pale blue muscle and white fire. The pair tumbled across the ornate carpet before Dark ultimately latched his arms around the teen's chest and stomach, Danny kicking his legs and tugging feverishly at the man's hold on him. Depressingly enough, Danny knew he wouldn't be able to break it but from past experiences he knew the bastard would continue to prod at him until he got a reaction. The young man preferred to avoid said "prodding." The ghost boy's green eyes glared at the ceiling as he grunted, "Urgh, dammit Dark, will you stop it already?! I'm starting to think you're revert-ING!"

This last was due to a curious hand sliding into the young man's back pocket and rubbing his posterior through the denim. Even after roughly a hundred similar gropes, Danny could never make himself used to the demeaning and unfamiliar form of flirtation. He was a straight teenage boy, and straight teenage boy's never react well to having their person felt up by another male; alternate version of themselves or not. Danny made a quick squeal before saying, "Da-hark, stop it!" To his fear, Dark didn't say a word but simply shifted his touch from mere petting to clutching the firm muscle beneath the jeans' material.

He cried out again, but it wasn't the unyielding hands that worried (_scared. scared. he'll never stop. never let me go. so scared._) him the most. Dark Phantom had ceased talking while he toyed with Danny and it seemed as though he was toying with the younger Phantom more and more. To be honest Danny was more than glad that the fucker (_all in due time._) had held back the sexual innuendo, but something seemed ominous about his silence during these perverted moments. _It's just paranoia._ Danny thought sternly. _Maybe he's gotten tired of talking "during." Damn that sounds wrong. Almost everything is starting to sound wrong around him. He--. _(He's not talking because he's focusing.)_ What's there to focus on? _(Your retaliation. Your sweat. Your body. Your voice. Your movement. Your eyes, definitely. You.)_…Okay, even if he _is_ half Plasmius, no one would go that deep if they were just feeling someone up--._

(Dark Phantom isn't Plasmius. He isn't even completely _you_. He's an amalgam of both and his mind is obviously far beyond warped. You've noticed the change, haven't you?)_ What? He's stopped verbally jabbing at me while molesting me and I'm supposed to feel crushed? _(He doesn't laugh or even smirk when you fight back now. He just stays placid faced and if not, he actually scowls.)_…So..? _(Seems a considerable 180 from his wanting you to scream out insults and trying to squirm out of his grasp, don't you think?)

Danny Phantom didn't answer himself as he gasped when a long prehensile tongue made its way to his ear, tasting the shell of it before sampling the angle of his jaw. The strange flip flop shouldn't have bothered him. Nothing else in the routine (he shuddered at calling this trip through Hell a routine) had changed for better or worse. But it unnerved him for some reason—it was all too akin to "the calm before the storm." Something told the young man something was going to snap in Dark Phantom. Something oh-so-crucial to him staying at the meager level of sanity he had was going to break, and Danny wanted to be as far away from this godforsaken castle as possible when it did.

For that to happen, he had to set his plan in motion. But for said plan to be put in motion, he had to find a way to get Dark Phantom in _there_ and get back out safely. Sadly, the only way the sadistic ghost would fall for such a Wile. E. Coyote plan would be if he were half retarded or intoxicated to the point of seeing pink elephants. This thought sent the ludicrous image of Dark Phantom in Dumbo's clown garb popped into his head (trunk and all) and it immediately struck the fair-haired boy as gut-busting hilarious. He laughed. No, not just _laughed_ he outright cackled like a hyena at the mental image.

He barely noticed that Dark Phantom had stopped his bodily exploring and had sat up on the rug, a still giggling Danny curled into a fetal position in his lap. "Uh, Danny?" Danny held his stomach and continued to laugh, stuttering something that began with a D. "Danny?" he asked again, cocking an eyebrow as the teen took in a second breath and went into a second gale. "_Danny._", he said a little sterner, causing the ghost boy to finally look at him. The second they locked eyes Danny broke into another helpless grin and he pointed shakily at the mass murderer, laughing away. "What the hell is so funny?"

Danny snickered and pushed out, "Uh-Duh-! D-D-Dum—heh, ha!" A tear rolled down his reddened face as he looked directly at the highly confused full ghost. "D-DUMBO PHANTOM! Ka-HA, ha, ha, ha, HAA!" So saying he began to hiccup at odd intervals, now laughing madly as the sociopath's dumbfounded face was now floating in his memory along with the Dumbo Phantom image.

"…_Dumbo Phantom_?" Dark asked incredulously. He cast a sociopath's version of a "concerned" look Danny's way as the boy burst into yet another string of giggles. He was now hiccupping violently but was unable to stop himself. Was there any chance that he'd found..? "Danny, did you find my stash?" This sentence alone managed to penetrate Danny's temporarily out of order mind as the tip of an idea appeared. He managed to gain a bit of self control, now merely snickering softly and hiccupping regularly.

Danny looked up at the man with tear-glazed eyes, goofy grin still in place. "What –hiccuup- stash?" Dark crossed his arms and leveled an enigmatic stare at the lanky teen in his lap.

"The stash of the alcoholic variety I assumed you'd gotten into. You didn't find it?" Danny shook his head, the new idea starting to bloom in his brain as he hiccupped again, a little harder.

"You have a beer –hic- stash?" Danny asked in honest disbelief.

Dark gave one of his trademark smirks (it was eerie how Vladlike it was and eerier still how that familiarity seemed to comfort the boy) as he replied, "Beer, liquor, gin, whiskey and I think I have some wine and vodka tucked away somewhere. Why?" But given the suddenly eager gleam in the halfa's eyes, he knew damn well what he was implying. Sadly for the sadist, he would only be half right.

Danny shifted in the older Phantom's lap, knowing what the movement probably did to the man's loins, and gave him an almost 100 percent pure Danny smile. "You've been holding out massive amounts of alcoholic, brain cell-killing drinks from me this whole time? You really are a sadist." He had to bite his tongue to keep from going rigid as Dark clapped a spidery pale hand over his left shoulder, chuckling with mirth.

"Hmm, so I am.", he arched a brow and gave a sparkling, fang-framed grin (_grandma what big teeth you have! all the better to eat you with. eat you right up--._), "Do you actually want some?"

Danny crossed his arms and huffed, "Well let's see. I've been abducted by my lunatic former future self who's new hobby is to molest me in every shape and form, I can't escape, and I'll probably be stuck here for the rest of my life and afterlife.", he cocked a brow and smirked, "I'd say that earns me at least _one_ underage drink." Dark grinned at this and stood, pulling the young man up by his arm.

"Or six.", the red-eyed creature purred as he pulled his catch along. The pair passed through the dining room (where Danny was still fed in yet another intangibility and flight proof chair) and into the kitchen. The floor was checked with black and white, leading the young man to believe either Vlad Tepes III had a rather odd sense of color décor, or Dark himself had made it over. He left these musings behind as said ghost stopped them in front of a rather large black fridge and opened the door. Dark pushed aside a few unopened food containers to reveal a certain dish Danny had to gape at.

"Is…Is that the Fenton Emergency Ham?" There was that same piece of pig meat on a plate, looking just like it had in the little raid on Youngblood's ship. Dark Phantom gave one of the few honestly embarassed grins he had as he shrugged.

"Old habit I guess. But moving on…" He pushed the ham aside to reveal a small red button in the back of the fridge's inner wall. The entire refrigerator shook before backing inside the wall and moving to the left to reveal a hidden pantry of sorts. Lights flashed on in the enclosed and chilled place as Danny Phantom's jaw dropped in pure shock.

"…Dear sweet mother of barley." There was Jack Daniels, Michelob, Corona and too many brands of alcohol as far as the eye could see, the smell of it all nearly intoxicating in itself. It overpowered his nose to the point of nearly knocking him out, the teen shaking his head in reaction.

"That's what I was going for. So," he strolled them inside and took two shot glasses from a shelf in the refrigerated pantry, clinking them in front of the young man, "should we start with the European drinks or start slow with some good ol' beer?" Danny just grinned.

Awhile later…

They were in the living room now, Danny sitting upside down on the red couch, his calves dangling over the back while lay sprawled on the other end, his leg kicked up over the sofa's back as well. His arm hang off the side of the cushions, a half empty Corona curled numbly in his blue fingers. Both Phantoms had a semi-delirious look of happiness on their faces, the only sounds in the cavernous room being the crackling of Dark's fiery mane and the occasional drip-dropping of liquid fire from various scattered and emptied bottles on the marble floor.

Dark Phantom snickered and said, "…Dumbo Phantom." Both of them burst out laughing, Danny kicking his hung over legs in glee. "It's so freaking _funny_! Aheheh…" The sadist brought the bottle to his lips and chugged the rest of the intoxicating drink. His pale face then contorted into a childish look of concentration. "Y'know, now that I think about it, Plasmius kinda' reminded me uh someone…"

"Who?" Danny felt Dark's drunken eyes on him as he (Danny) reached for another can of beer and popped it open, listening to the soda-ish hiss it made. As the teen brought it to his lips he drank only a few gulps of the stuff, looking like he was really chugging it, when he promptly froze half of the contents within—the bastard was buying it.

Dark Phantom smiled crookedly as he answered, "Keheh, Frank N. Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show!" The image of Vlad Plasmius in full Frank N. Furter attire shot unbidden into poor Danny Phantom's mind, his green eyes bulging comically. He dropped the can and plastered his hands to his face, howling to the ceiling.

"GAH! The image _burrnnns_! Damn you, I'll never get that image out of my head!" Dark grinned evilly and threw the bottle over his shoulder, a resounding smash echoing in the humongous living room.

He cleared his throat and sang in Vlad Masters' voice, "_I'm just a sweet transvestiiiite, from transsexual Transylvaniaaa_…" Danny moaned in agony before busting out laughing. The teen flopped fully onto the sofa and looked at Dark Phantom.

"That's so freaking creepy how you can do that."

"Do what?"

"Change voices. Oh! Do Skulker! Do Skulker!" he pleaded, the effects of the meager amount of consumed alcohol giving his words a garbled edge. Dark closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He opened his eyes and boomed in the ghost hunter's voice, "Today is the day your pelt adorns my wall, ghost child!" Danny chuckled and shook his head, dragging his fingers through his white hair.

"Pfft, I can't count how many times he's used that old chestnut." He snickered and continued, "Why does Ember think calling people "baby pop" and "dipstick" is cool?"

"I dunno'", Dark said as he shrugged, "probably thinks it's retro or something. Satan below, her songs're awful." The ghost's flaming hair rippled as he cringed. "An Amy Lee impersonator if I ever saw one."

"A _bad_ one too. Hell, _Tucker_ could write better songs than her." There was a contemplative pause before the Phantoms unisoned the same thing.

"_The Geeks Get the Girls_." They then spontaneously broke into intoxicated laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay," Dark said as he retrieved an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels from beside the couch, "what song, other than _Sweet Transvestite_, would really fit the cheesehead?" So saying he promptly bit off the top of the bottle, spat out the glass shards and trickled the drink into his gaping mouth.

_I'm making _small talk_ with him._ Danny thought incredulously, _I'm making small talk and _drinking_ with Dark fucking Phantom. This moment is officially going into my Crazy Shit That Should Never Have Happened file as soon as this is over, right next to me accidentally crossdressing and Vlad trying to clone me._ But crazier still, the ghost boy found himself actually enjoying this moment on some level. The very idea of him getting into a good conversation with the twisted bastard across from him drove his conscience and sanity into a raving fit, but the exhausted and adapting part of him forced him to admit the truth: he liked talking to "himself." _…I'm going to need so much therapy after this._ "Vlad, huh? Hmm, I'd have to say that one song Scar did in the Lion King. Y'know with all the green steam and the hyenas and junk?"

"It was _Be Prepared_ and that song happens to be the prick's favorite song."

"No freaking way!"

"Hey," the sadist said as he tapped his temple, "half of me is (unfortunately) Plasmius, I know these things. Jack Daniels?" Dark jostled the half full bottle in the air. The bottle's glass was perfectly clear and one could easily see the contents.

"Nah," he said, shaking his head, "think I'll grab a Milwaukee Light--."

"'Because men should act like men. And beer should taste like beer.'" Another bout of hysterical laughter as Danny slid off the cushions and hit the marble floor with a thump. He then absently rolled across the floor until he stopped on his stomach, slid his hand around and finally plucked a (non-transparent) can of the aforementioned beer from its six-pack plastic rings.

"Alright Dark, what song would you pick for…Paulina?" He was just too curious to resist.

Dark Phantom grinned in a way only Dark Phantom could as he sang (in proper voice), "_Wellll, Kyle's Mom is a big fat bitch. She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch. She's a bitch to all the boys and girls…_" It was at this verse he could no longer stand it and joined his smaller self in maniacal cackling. Dark removed his leg from the back of the sofa and shifted into a regular sitting position, his hand idly swinging the Jack Daniels bottle between his legs. "Alright, um, what song would you put wiiiith Dash?"

Danny gave a rather interesting look to the sadist who only smirked back. "…You _really_ want me to answer that?" A nod. Danny sat up and said, "_Which Backstreet Boy's Gay?_" Dark Phantom laughed fit to cry, Danny right along with him. It was a miracle neither of them had attained a second infestation of hiccups.

And so a bit of time was passed with pairing their past acquaintances both human and ghostly with respective songs, each getting drunker by the second. Or so the case would have been if Danny hadn't continued to prolong his sobriety via freezing over half of his "drinks." They were now lapsed in a lazy silence, Danny still seated on the floor and Dark Phantom now lying on his back next to him. Danny had finally asked the demented specter what song he would pick for himself and apparently the sadist had to concentrate sternly on picking the perfect one.

Danny visibly jumped when Dark Phantom suddenly sat straight up and proclaimed, "Got it!"

The superhero held a hand to his chest in habit as he said, "Thank you for sharing, Dark." He looked at his older self curiously when said creature's face melted into a mask of cool confidence as he inhaled deeply.

"_When the devil is to busy, and death's a bit too much,_" his voice was like velvet; blood-washed, but perfectly coaxing velvet, "_they call on me, by name you see, for my special touch. To the gentlemen I'm misfortune, to the ladies I'm surprise. Call me by any name, any way it's all the saaaame…_" his voice echoed off professionally, Danny gaping in shock. "_I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe, I'm the pea beneath your bed, I'm the bump on every head. I'm the peel on which you slipped, I'm the pin in every head, I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wriggle and writhe._" He opened his blood drop eyes now, a subtle grin on his countenance.

Danny could tell he was pouring himself into the song now. Whether it was the mere urge to flaunt this frivolous talent or simply because he truly adored the song's meaning, the teen couldn't tell. "_'Cause it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life you see the devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil and I do it all for free, your tears are all the company I need._" For a moment Danny expected the apparition to go into full out Plasmius mode and belt out the entire song, but to his surprise (and joy) he didn't. "Okay, name that tune!"

Danny snorted, "Easy, it's been Sam's favorite since she knew Voltaire existed. _When You're Evil_, and I gotta' admit", he licked a trace drop of beer from the corner of his mouth, "it fits you like a glove."

"True, true."

"What song d'you think fits me?" Danny instantly regretted asking the man as a purely Vlad look overtook his features.

"From my _personal_ point of view, I could say _The Bad Touch, Ding Dong Song, I Hate Everything About You, Sucks to Be You, _that one song Janet sings with Rocky when they're in bed, and--."

"A non-innuendo-ridden song, please?" Danny really had to pat himself on the back for this performance. Despite the semi-drunkeness he was managing to converse with the pervert and mask his growing impatientience with his plan. He had to get Dark's ass up there before the man's buzz wore off.

Dark Phantom leered crookedly and crossed his arms as he stated, "Three words for you: _Take. On. Me._"

The teen coughed into his hand and muttered, "So…you remember it."

"Pretty hard to forget singing that overly soprano song for two years straight since we first heard it on youtube, late December with nothing to do but surf the web."

"Yeah, yeah, and the second I heard it I couldn't stop singing the stupid thing." _And still can't. Curse you Morten Harket, wherever you are._ "…What?" The fire-topped hellion was staring at him expectantly, leaning towards him with impatience.

"Well, sing it."

"Pfft, you and I both know I don't sing in front of people." He resisted the urge to flinch when Dark shoved his shoulder sloppily, a playful look on his normally psychotic mug.

"Aw, c'mon! We're technically the same person, right?" It was the first time the narcissist had stated the fact without a mocking or sexual undertone. For the moment he was simply an older version of Danny, drunk and goofy and deliriously blissful with the alcohol's effects.

_He could almost pass for sane this way. Almost._ "I, uh, don't know all the lyrics." Dark gave him a doubting look as he absently reached for the two fallen shot glasses and an unopened tequila bottle. Once again he bit off the top, spat out the glass shards and filled both shots, handing one to Danny.

"How 'bout this? You take your shot of anti-inhibition juice there," he gestured to the shot glass held nimbly in the young man's fingers, "and just sing the _grab-your-balls-to-sing-that-high_ chorus, m'kay?" That said the man tossed the whole shot down his throat without so much as a second's pause. Danny snickered and shook his head, rolling the small glass in his digits. He was really pushing the envelope now; granted he'd cut most of his portions in half, sometimes only drinking a third of each drink, but small helpings or not he was getting truly drunk and his mind was gaining a dazed lightness that could become lethal to his plan.

He glanced at the sadist who'd been subtly moving closer and closer to him, their red and green eyes connecting. Those damnable red orbs were unreadable, but there was a certain undertoned message: drink the shot or I'll start to wonder. What will I start to wonder? Who knows? But I'll wonder alright and I'll keep on wondering until I stumble across your little half-baked plan. And then, dear little Danny boy, then the party will _really_ start! That's what those cunning blood red eyes were whispering to him. He knocked back the tequila.

"Okay, okay. But promise you won't laugh." Dark Phantom snorted as his fiery mane crackled energetically.

"Danny boy, I am drunk to the point of finding _Roseanne_ funny. I'm gonna' freaking laugh." Danny grinned and shook his head before setting the little shot glass down. He licked his lips and took in a breath.

"_Taaake ooon meee._" No one, not his parents, not Jazz, not Tucker or even _Sam_ (he sometimes wondered if even Clockwork knew) that Daniel Fenton had a positively crystal soprano voice. He wagered, without the slightest ounce of vanity, that he could out-sing Ember without breaking a sweat. The young man could even belt out opera-worthy songs if he wanted to as he had the singing voice and unbelievably strong lungs to do so. "_Taaake mee ooon._", he sang even higher.

Dark grew closer.

The sole thing that hindered the young man from a career in singing (minus his dream of being an astronaut and ghost fighting and being held captive at the moment) was his outrageously enduring stage fright. He could give inspirational speeches. He could read a report in front of the class. Hell, he'd come close to confessing to Sam more than once. But when it came to singing he became all but mute. Only now the fact that his common sense was hazy with alcohol and the oddly plausible idea that he was singing to "himself" allowed him to croon the ay he was. "_IIII'll beee gooone…_" his voice rose to a heart-melting level, and had there been the usual gaggle of fangirls in Casper High present they would have promptly shrieked with joy and swooned against each other.

Dark Phantom was in a crouched position now, the very air about him screaming the held back urge to lunge until…

Danny took in a silent breath before, "_In a day or twooo!_" His soprano soared to a nearly glass breaking level and had either Phantom been paying attention they just might have heard the slight plink-plink-plinking noise of some stray beer bottles cracking. The bare second after he took in a breath of air, Dark Phantom pounced, drunken and lust-wild eyes burning into his emerald orbs. The sadist wasn't at all prepared for Danny's reaction. Not at _all_.

The air around them vibrated with the impact of lips on lips as the halfa suddenly jolted forward, the force of his retaliation kiss knocking Dark backwards and onto the floor, crushing the shot glass beneath him. The fire-topped man gaped in unadulterated shock at the young man atop him who now had his thin arms locked around the back of his neck, his lithe legs latched haphazardly around his waist. His lips clamped firmly on his cool ones, the boy's flat tongue now in the cave of his larger mouth and jabbing at his forked tongue.

The sadist's first short-circuited thought was, _…Wow._ His second thought, after Danny had done something rather interesting to both of their tongues, was, _…WOW._ Then his mind finally managed to evade some of his drunken laxness and thought, _What the fuck am I _doing Dark's sculpted arms were latched over Danny's catlike back and his long, reptilian tongue went into intense battle with the young man's normal one.

They fed on each other that way for a good while. By all means the pair's minds should have been blaring with all manner of disturbed and/or disturbing thoughts, but for the moment there was no time or even mental space for such things. Dark trenched his pale fingers into the young man's shirt and in a flash the garment had been phased off, his hand now seizing Danny's jeans. The halfa had just felt the tingling of intangibility when he yanked his mouth away from Dark's, the latter giving a cry of physical pain. "No."

Danny went rigid as Dark suddenly whipped out his tongue and lashed it twice over the boy's near-permanent hickey. "No?" he echoed.

"No. Not here." Dark cocked a brow as Danny lowered his lips to the man's pointed ear. "_The bedroom._" The full ghost's red eyes snapped wide open as he jumped to his feet, a shocked Danny Phantom being swung bridal style into his arms. Dark Phantom literally flew upstairs and to the aforementioned room at 210 miles per hour, just barely screeching to halt after kicking open the doors via his momentum. He darted to the pair's massive bed and didn't notice the strange, almost chilly, vibration that went through his soon-to-be lover's small frame.

Dark pinned Danny to the covers, straddling the narrow waist and swallowing the teen's smaller hands in his own massive digits. The man's eyes were beaming with delight and monstrously blooming lust as his elongated tongue rolled out like a demented party favor, wiggling and curling in the air before Danny's reddened face. Then again, Dark's own cheeks were more than a bit rosy due to his own consummation of the devil's drink. The inhuman tongue finally found its way back into Danny's mouth, the young man giving no protest; once again giving his newly acquired positive feedback.

For a while there was naught but the sound of their wet mouths on each other's, the soft protesting sound of the bed under them whenever one of them shifted and the roaring, crackling sound of Dark Phantom's trademark "hair." The narcissist finally detached his face from Danny's a pleased and vulpine grin in place. Danny stared back with not a drunken grin, nor a sloppy, goofy "Danny smile," but what could only be recognized as a trademark "Vlad smirk." Dark returned it as his red eyes went from intoxicated gleeful to deviously clever.

"You know Danny," his baritone purred idly, "you should really give me more credit."

Danny raised a speculative brow and asked, "How's that?" Dark clenched his hands deeper around Danny's, the latter wincing in pain.

"I would have done the _exact same thing_, Danny boy." The sadist drank in the wave of nauseous panic that exuded from his younger self.

"What are you talking about?"

Dark chuckled disgustingly, "_Freezing_ your _drinks_, you child. You really shouldn't have been so obvious about taking only the non-transparent containers—I might not have caught on as fast." Danny continued to gawk up at him with not only fear, but what the sociopath could only describe as mounting anticipation. Odd. "And I suppose this is the part where you paralyze me in some way (most likely a shot to the eyes or my nuts) and then make a mad dash for the doors I left open." So saying he jerked his head to the aforementioned doors, showing the extravagantly Victorian hallway to freedom. "Am I right?"

Dark Phantom had expected anger. Perhaps all-consuming terror, panic or (if he was lucky) twin rivers of tears. Hell, maybe even an attempt to escape even after he'd declared he'd known the plan all along. But it seemed Danny was surprise after surprise today (or night, whatever it was outside). The halfa's smirk had returned and in full as his green irises sparked with joy. He snickered. The young man was staring straight into Dark's abhorrent, evil red eyes and was giggling like a schoolgirl. But this wasn't the lunatic laughter of the Dumbo Phantom joke and it wasn't the drunken chuckling of but a few minutes ago. This was chortling that sprang from pure, raw happiness and maybe even relief. Relief that Dark Phantom had spoken his entire escape plan, word for word? Impossible.

_Unless he's really cracked or didn't freeze as much of the beer as I thought he did._ Dark thought absently. "Care to let me in on the joke, Danny boy?" All at once the laughter stopped, the giggles halted by perhaps the most Vlad Plasmius grin on his face. Dark momentarily thought he was looking into a funhouse mirror, seeing himself minus his height and Plasmius facial.

"You know Dark," Danny purred, "you should really give me more credit." The teen then shot his eyes to the doorway, his grin growing impossible wider. Dark looked as well and had he been human he could have died on the spot. There was Danny Phantom, leaning against the hall's side, that same evil little smile on his face. Dark only had a millisecond before the duplicate beneath him vanished faster than the speed of light into the original as said original shot to the doorway, one hand on each doorknob.

Dark Phantom's blood-red eyes doubled in size and insanity as he sprang from the mattress like a provoked pit bull, his lips peeled back from his fangs accordingly. Had Danny hesitated one second longer, a half a second at that, he would have been too late. But as it stood the superhero had slammed the doors shut and locked both turn-locks simultaneously, just before what sounded like a monstrous bull rammed into the other side. It might as well have been a bull for all the inhuman roars, howls and unintelligible ravings that spewed from the locked room. This accompanied with the desperate poundings and bangs (the result of which being the seam between doors bulging out like a bizarre wooden balloon) sent one clear message.

Dark Phantom was pissed as all fucking Hell.

Danny remained there, almost paralyzed by the impossibility of what he'd just done. He, Clueless One Extraordinaire, had just tricked and trapped Dark Phantom. _I got him. Holy crap I actually _got_ him!_ "Ha! Ha, ha, fucking HAA!" he pointed insultingly at the rattling and yelling doors, "Eat _that_ you perverted, narcissistic fucker! Eat _THAT_! _Ha, ha, ha, ha, HAA--!!_"

A splinter of wood sprang from the top of the right door, a flash of ectoplasmic green flickering for a moment—a sure sign that Technus' "Life and Death Shield" was straining.

Danny Phantom was out the front doors and in the Ghost Zone nine seconds later.

WTFWonder: Behold the cruel, malign power that is the cliffhanger. Kindly review with paragraphs gushing over my brilliance and refrain from murdering me in the night for cutting the chapter off here. Please and thank you. –bricked to death-


	8. Chapter 8

WTFWonder: Yo whassup mah dawgs? –run over by steamroller for talking in gangstese- Here I'm showcasing yet another erotic adventure in the story of "Narcissism." It's sure to bring chills, thrills and perhaps some kills as it takes you one step closer to the unbelievable, spectacular, wondrous and just plain nummy climax of the story…among _other _things. ;D

I'd like to dedicate this sexuality, angst and bloodlust-ridden chapter to a friend of mine. She's a wonderful girl who means a world and a half to me and countless others who might, repeat _MIGHT_ (**you know you won't P.M. I won't allow it**), die. No joke. So, my adorably warped little friend, this yum-delicious chapter goes out to you.

Enjoy my deranged darlings, one and all!

Danny Phantom didn't know how long he'd been rocketing through the all but barren corner of the Ghost Zone, looking for a place to hide, rest and let his brain catch up with him. He was hungry, drunk, adrenaline-pumped, scared, shocked, and utterly confused; which left the young man, in a few words, edgy as hell. Everywhere he looked he thought he saw Dark coming out of the green swirls of ectoplasm, or the monster's face hovering in the dark.

The ghost boy knew he had to find cover soon or else one of the following would occur: one, Dark Phantom broke the shield or undid it in some way or another, caught him, dragged him back to the castle and did several unspeakable things to him. Two, he'd break out of the castle and just flat out kill him (which at this point wasn't sounding all that bad). Or three (and this scared Danny the most), the boy's exhaustion and a new wave of apathy would ultimately halt him in mid-flight, he'd wait for Dark to come for him and just let himself be taken back to the castle, accepting his eternal fate. Danny shuddered at this last idea (_fact_) and tried to put on a second burst of speed, only to find he'd reached his internal speed limit.

"Crap…Oh fucking _crap_…" he cursed half-heartedly as he unwillingly began to slow. _Somewhere to hide. Somewhere to hide. Gotta' hide and think and sleep. Hide and think and sleep. Adrenaline's wearing off but still post as a drunk. I swear to drunk I'm not God. Hahaha, that's funny. Who made that joke anyway? They were good whoever they were and--. _(Focus, ghost boy.) _What, like a camera lens? Ahahaha!_ (If you don't find somewhere to stop you'll get even crazier.) _Nuh-uh, no waaaaay! I'm just drunk that doesn't make me loopy like the fruitloop! Say, I wonder how Vlad's doing. Did he finally get a cat? I hope he did, he needs a cat. _

(You'll just keep floating along until Dark Phantom comes for you and he'll still be pissed as hell and he'll drag you back to the castle while you giggle like an idiot and then he'll pull down your pants while you giggle like and idiot and then he'll--.) _I'm not laughing._ (No, just crying.) _No I'm not. _He subconsciously ignored the twin trails of wetness going horizontally over the sides of his head as he flew. He ignored this along with his dead lungs and heart clenching and ballooning erratically as whooping, sobbing sounds fell from his mouth. _No, no, no, I am definitely not crying. Not at all. And besides, why would I cry? I just escaped. I'm halfway home. _(Maybe.) _Why am I crying? _(Because you're going insane.)

Insane.

Certainly it described the halfa's situation. It described his would-be narcissistic rapist. But Danny himself? Pshaw. He wasn't crazy, if anything he was the sanest person he knew what with handling being half dead and having every ghost and their grandma having a vendetta against him. He stayed same ol', sane ol' Danny Fenton in the face of Skulker, Plasmius, Pariah Dark, his first encounter with Dark Phantom and even Freakshow and his reality-warping spree. He'd come out sarcastic, boy-next-door, hero-at-heart, non-angsty and unscathed as ever. He was mentally fine, just a little (_crazy?_) stressed, that was all.

(_You made out with Dark Phantom._)

"It was just bait. I had to get him up there and his buzz would've worn off before…" he let the end hang in the air, not knowing how to finish the thought. (He was about to jump you. You could have just gone lax. Suggested you go upstairs.) _Time was of the essence. I had to speed it up._ (By cramming your tongue in his mouth?) _It was a desperate situation that called for desperate action. _(You stopped caring.) _What?_ "What?" he asked aloud. He knew for a fact that little act on his part disgusted him, and would definitely be one of the many things to mentally ramble over when he got the time to think coherently; he certainly hadn't enjoyed it.

_Like trying to go into foreplay with Vlad._ Danny thought wryly. The idea made him blanche almost as much as the idea of him coming on to Dark Phantom. (_Which you did._) Danny had slowed to 20 mph flight, barely noticing that the swirls of distended ectoplasm had become the accustomed neon tone he was used to, along with a few purple doors coming into view. He furrowed his brows and shook his head trying to deny the irritating whisper and the light haze of drunkenness. "I didn't want to do it." (_Just because you didn't _enjoy_ it, doesn't mean you didn't _want _to do it._)

He was now at a mere ten mph crawl, his mental pinballing putting an unconscious leash on him. _What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? _(You wanted to do it.) _The fuck I did!_ Danny screeched in mental incredulity. _I didn't, don't and never will want Dark Phantom in any way, shape or form unless said form is a braindead puddle of ectoplasm. Period. _(You wanted it over and done with. Quick and easy like ripping off a bandaid.) _…HUH? _His hands slid down his bare torso, wiping away the slick coat of sweat there. They then went to run through his untamed white hair in agitation as if it would rake up the unbidden and ludicrous thoughts like dandruff he could flick away.

He didn't notice the pair of sharp, curious green eyes locked onto his lank form.

_I. Do. Not. Want. Dark. Fucking. Phantom. Is that clear enough? _(You don't want him.) _Damn straight. _(You want it over with.) _What-?_ (You wanted the whole ordeal over and done with back there. You made yourself give Dark Phantom what he wanted so you could stop fighting him. So he would stop trying to coerce you.) _No._ (So you wouldn't have to worry about that ominous "calm before the storm" that kept eating at you. So you wouldn't have to worry about that thin little-) _No._ (-film between his semi-sanity and his complete lunacy wouldn't break. If you just gave the baby his bottle maybe he'd stop fussing.)

"No." Danny whispered hoarsely. An impeccably perfect brow raised above one curious green eye, the owner drifting closer. He still didn't notice. _No!_ (You wanted to give in. Tired, weak, scared, mentally shattering—you wanted to stop resisting and give him what he wanted if he'd just stop…if it would all just stop…) _NO!_ "No, no, no, no, _no_." he parroted the word in a mantra. He was Danny Phantom. He didn't give in. He never gave in to anyone or anything. (_But he's _you_ so it makes it alright, doesn't it?_) "Shut up.", he whispered as he clamped his hands over his head, anxiety, fear and denial coming out in his sweat with the alcohol.

_I can go over all this crap in therapy later, right now I have to hide and rest before Mr. Sunshine himself catches up with me._ Something caught his peripheral vision. For one terrible second he thought it was Dark but when he whirled to face them with an ectoplasmic ray he paused. The something was too voluptuous and redheaded to be Dark Phantom.

Penelope Spectra looked the boy up and down like a piece of meat, smiling at what she saw. "My, my, Danny, were you in the middle of something _interesting_ a minute ago?" the therapist asked innocently. Oh if she only knew. She glanced at his glowing hand and Danny abruptly snuffed it out. If there was anything he didn't want right now it was a pointless fight. Spectra floated a bit closer, crossing her red-sleeved arms after pulling off her sunglasses. The ghost boy couldn't help but tint pink at his half-nakedness. True, she was an enemy, but a female enemy that could see his wiry frame and hickey all too easily.

He raised a brow at the strange look on the ghost woman's face as she seemed to inhale something and got a dreamy, if not hungry look; like sniffing a roast you can't wait to eat. It reminded him of the looks Dark gave him and another wave of disgusted memory washed over him. Spectra smiled happily. "Look, I can't stay right now. I-I need to get back home and…" he floated backward as he spoke. He gave a jolt when the redhead clamped a slender, French-manicured hand on his left shoulder—right on his hickey.

Flinch.

"Not so fast, young man. I can feel the anguish gushing out of you in waves, and as a therapist I simply _must_ find out what's bothering you."

_And make the problem bigger. I'd like to keep what meager sanity I have left, thanks. _"Cut the act, Spectra, you just want to feed off me and I don't have time for it. Nnh!" He hissed as the hand on his hickey dug in deeper, a blossom of pain and pleasure coming from the spot.

"True, true, but I really can help you." the sadistic woman offered with a ridiculous amount of honey. "I'm not blind, Danny Phantom—you look like you've been beaten, tormented, molested, afraid, half crazy and a bit drunk." Danny gaped at his enemy with open shock. Maybe she really had been a therapist when alive. "Or at least those are the delicious feelings I'm getting from your little…bite wound.", she added with a ridiculing chuckle. Then again, maybe she _was_ just a manipulative, sadistic bitch. Danny turned a darker shade of pink as she drew him closer, her brow furrowed in mild irritation. "I'm not sure what you just thought, but I'm sure it was something quite rude about me," Danny forced down a traitorous grin, "and when I'm helping you hide. Tsk, tsk."

"What?" Danny asked in pure stupefaction as he let the red-suited ghost drag him through the Ghost Zone. On some level the boy processed that the woman was providing just what he needed—somewhere to hide and a chance to get the majority of his anguish out in one shot.

"Just doing a friendly favor, Danny. I give you a place to calm down as long as you let me eat up all that sumptuous anguish of yours." Spectra replied with a noticeable tinge of…of something Danny couldn't quite place. He didn't respond and perhaps just as well, as the redhead seemed a bit preoccupied with herself. Her slender hand was currently twined around his wrist in a shackle hold, her thumb unconsciously massaging the prominent blue vein under his palm.

He could hear her, not humming exactly, more like moaning through closed and smiling (_like an upside down grimace like Dark's mouth with lipstick_) lips. Her pupiless emerald eyes held a certain glint to them that the ghost boy only saw when she was siphoning a person's torment or was drooling over her own beauty. And God was she beautiful. _WHAT?_ Beautiful. He'd just referred to Penelope Spectra, the woman most likely to use a puppy as a human shield, as beautiful. _…Wow, how long did I stay in there to get this desperate?_

He knew he was only half right. True, seeing a female after who knew how long with just Dark Phantom for company was easy on the eyes—a kind of "fresh-out-of-prison" occurrence. But he also knew that Penelope was "naturally" gorgeous. Her face, her eyes, her hair, her body and her voice all seemed to scream of Red Hot Riding Hood, Hello Nurse and Jessica Rabbit. Even now, especially now, her usual bombshell allure was elevated to a near goddess-like appearance in the ghost boy's eyes, villain or not.

_Oh, how I need a real therapist right now. So very, very badly._ Danny shook his head as he thought this, his neon green eyes widening at a sudden new idea. He, Danny Phantom, was in the Ghost Zone, half naked and looking thoroughly drunk and felt up, being dragged along by a smiling Penelope Spectra. Not the most inconspicuous image he could think of. He reflexively wrapped his free arm around his torso the best he could, glancing around embarrassedly if not a bit lazily. Man, could Dark pick his drinks.

His eyes widened at what he saw: absolutely no one. No ghosts, no ecto creatures, no anyone. Just those erratic wisps of ectoplasm, uncharted darkness and violet doors. _That isn't good._ That was _never_ good. The Ghost Zone was only this barren when something big was going to happen. And _big_ almost always turned out to be (_look out for the big bad wolf_) _bad_. Which brought the question of why Penelope Spectra, an intelligent if malevolent specter, was all the way out here.

"—out here."

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said you must have gone through Hell itself to be giving off this much misery! I could feel you all the way out here."

_In other words you sensed an all-you-can-eat trauma buffet. God, how far away is her little hideout? Wait a minute…_ And through the drunken haze, he came upon a crucial question. "Spectra!"

"Mmmhm?"

"What day is this?"

"What what is this?" Spectra asked dreamily. No, "dreamily" that wasn't the word. She sounded more…more..?

"What _day_ is this? What _day_?"

"Right, right, of course. Today, Danny, is the 28th of April." (_same day. same day. not a day has passed._) She then heaved a deep sigh and dug her perfect nails deeper into his wrist. A foreign edge had come to her smile making her look almost--.

_Aroused._ Danny realized with a flush of his face, _Spectra's turned on by something. _He had an inkling as to what that something was, but now wasn't the time to ponder such things. He was just too tired—drunk—hungry—confused—scared—panicked—dizzy—a lot of things to consider the pros and cons of what was causing the woman's libido to stir. "Eh?" he sighed as the pair finally came to a stop.

"Here we are!" the apparition announced cheerily. They had halted before a violet door with an exquisite French design engraved in the wood, the handle made of polished gold. Spectra grabbed this handle and pushed open the door, yanking the boy inside like a girl's rag doll. Danny blinked. My…this was…interesting. They were in what looked like a living room now, the furniture adorned with various shades of dusky red velvet and silks, the rug on which most of it sat was a vivid and violent-looking entwining of red and black tendrils. Several well-painted portraits of Penelope herself hung on the walls; each framed with emerald or ruby-studded gold frames, each with the woman in a sultry, cheery or sadistic pose and face.

The whole place reeked of potpourri and blood.

Just as his slightly unhazing mind wandered to how the latter smell had entered the place, he heard a solid sound; the sound of a lock's bolt sliding home just behind him. Before he could turn to see the exquisite gold lock in place and glowing with an ominous black light, a red-sleeved arm was draped around his shoulders and was dragging him out of the living room and down an unlit hall. "So," Penel—Spectra said in a husky tone, "what the hell happened to you, Danny boy?"

_Danny boy…_ He was here! He was right behind him and he was going to grab him and pin him and push his--! Danny Phantom whirled around so fast he nearly broke the ghost woman's arm, his fists glowing green and his eyes manic. Nothing. He let out air he hadn't known he'd been holding, one hand reflexively going to his unbeating heart. His adrenaline was still racing and his emotions were riddled with hysteria and a growing impatience for his jumpiness.

He didn't hear Spectra moan.

He did hear her clear her throat as she carefully wrapped her arm around him again, her hand resting on his hickey as she mused, "Hmm, it seems you've gotten a bit of word association with that little pet name, eh Danny?" The boy turned his face away from her, an uncomfortable blush rising to his face. He turned redder when he was suddenly pulled right up against her side, his chin resting just above her breasts. He swallowed, "Ooohhhh you poor, poor boy…" hard. "The misery just pours off you, doesn't it? I barely have to pick at you—in fact I don't have to at all!" she said with a laugh.

The halfa pondered whether or not she was talking to him or herself at this point, his drunkenness lightening the tiniest bit more. The couple walked through a door and entered perhaps _the _most sensual bedroom the young man had or ever would encounter in his lifetime. Every wall was an absolute, antithesis of light, darker than dark black, which was set off by dark chestnut wood dressers topped with various lady things (tubes of lipstick, a jar of potpourri, what looked like an impeccably polished bear trap), a violet rug and…and…

_Is…is that a waterbed? I didn't think I'd ever see one with silk covers. Never thought Penny _(Penny?)_ would be a _(PENNY?)_ waterbed person. _(PENNY?!) _No, Danny. God, where've you been? _(you called Penelope Spectra _Penny._ PENNY forgodsake!) _Yes…Yes, that's not right. _(fight the buzz, imbecile. if you don't you're gonna' be in another not-so-lovely situation.) He half heard the woman say something as she guided him to the waterbed and made him sit on its gelatinous surface. She said something else and Danny gave an indeterminable grunt and a nod, the sadistic ghost waltzed off to somewhere or other.

He snorted heavily to rid his nostrils of the overwhelming scent of old roses and blood, his mind still spinning. _C'mon, c'mon, fight it. You're Danny Phantom and you _(jumped Dark Phantom, are hiding out with an aroused Penelope Spectra, called said ghost by a nickname, and are piss-faced drunk). _Must you be so blunt? _(you can't ignore it forever.) _Not forever, just until I wake up. God, I can't wait 'til my first ever hangover. _(get it over with. the sooner the better.) Danny's head hit the waterbed causing the thing to ripple and wave beneath him. It was nice.

_Please, just a break. A teeny, tiny break from all this demented _(reality) _crap. A nap where I can just pretend none of this ever happened _(happening, not out of the woods yet)He ground the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to physically push that goddamn second voice from his thoughts. _I'm ignoring this. I'm going to sleep it all off. The buzz. Where I am. Where I just was. What I'm going to do. All of it. I'm just… _(you lost your will. just for a moment, but you _lost_ it.) _…going to…_ (admit it. you barely pushed yourself to finish your little plan, Wile E. Coyote.) _…sleep…_ (just barely. just barely. what happens when he drags you back?) The ghost boy's green eyes opened to irritated (_worried_) slits as he furrowed his brow.

"He won't drag me back. He's trapped.", he assured himself aloud, though he knew the real truth of it. _He'll escape. _(at last, we agree.) Dark Phantom was him, as bizarre and unwanted as the fact may have been, and if Danny were in the same situation as the hellion he'd find a way out of that shield if he had to eat his way through. He chuckled softly at the image of Dark Phantom nibbling at the wall like a mouse. _Mickey Phantom and Dumbo Phantom. Heheh._ (will it still be funny when he has you slung over his shoulder, dragging you back to the castle?) _Shut up._ (or are you really just waiting? waiting for him to come for you. waiting like a hormonal little girlfriend for her--) _Shut up! _(--boyfriend. because you know. you know. you've known all along. it won't work. won't escape. moment of weakness? no. no, no, no. moment of knowing. did the smart thing. did the only thing. gave in. give in.) _SHUT UP! _(waiting because you know.) _I SAID SHUT THE HELL __**UP**_

He slammed his fist on the waterbed, nearly popping it but only succeeding in making the thing jiggle and wave beneath him. Danny thought he heard a woman's moan (_of ecstasy, she can feel it coming out of your pores_) somewhere close to the bedroom. He ignored it. at last his exhausted mind allowed that persisting, annoyingly right voice one admission… He sighed heavily out his nose as he thought, _Okay, OKAY. I…for just a second I really did give up. It was only for that second but I. Gave. Up. And it makes me sick._ And as much as he hated the fact, he felt as if some tiny bit of denial was lifted from his conscience. _Win some, lose some. Can I let myself sleep now? Please?_ No answer. _That's a yes._

He smiled ruefully as he closed his eyes, welcoming sweet oblivion with open arms. "Don't go nodding off just yet, dear…" Inside his mind Danny was sobbing and sitting in the fetal position as he pried his cement-weighted eyes open. He glanced towards where he'd heard the ghost woman and suddenly his eyes were the size of bowling balls. "We've barely started your session."

She was standing in the doorway of what he believed to be a walk-in closet wearing next to nothing. Her perfectly sculpted breasts were barely hidden by a silken black bra, the straps string-thin, her perfectly curved hips and (as far as he could tell) hairless vertex cradled in panties of the same material and nearly as thin hip straps and her perfect red hair was actually down, the locks resting on her shoulders and around her neck. She looked, well, perfect.

She took a long strut forward, one hand on her hip as she smiled. "So Danny," her emerald eyes roamed over his naked upper body, Danny suddenly more aware of his protruding abs and pecs, "let's start at the beginning, hmm?" Danny Phantom didn't know what to feel at the moment. On the one hand, this was Penelope Spectra. On the other hand, he hadn't seen a female body, heard a female voice or scented a female scent for he didn't know how long in "castle time." On the one hand, this was Penelope Spectra. On the other hand, this was an incredibly gorgeous, older woman _coming on to him_. On the one hand, this was Penelope Spectra On the other hand, this was _not Dark Phantom coming on to him._ On the one hand, this was Penelope Spectra and _not Samantha Manson._

This last thought halted any possible rebuttal. It could be the ghost of Marilyn Monroe trying to get down his pants and he'd still turn it down. His libido screeched bloody murder at him, but his conscience was just too damn strong for its own good. For some bizarre reason he had the mental image of a little Dani Phantom in a white dress, gold halo and white feathery wings doing a victory dance whilst an irate little Vlad Plasmius wearing all red with pointy red horns and big leathery batwings glaring at her. _My, don't _I_ have the plethora of hilarious inner mind cartoons lately?_

Danny pushed himself up on his elbows and swallowed dryly as Spectra took another stride closer, "Spectra, I-I'm not sure how it does, but I'm guessing my little angst trip is feeding you all kinds of pheromones." She didn't answer as she was suddenly by the edge of the waterbed, her slender shadow blanketing him.

"And I do believe that," she pointed down at his hickey, "would be the beginning." As if he hadn't said anything. "So where'd you get it, _Danny boy_?" He flinched again but there was no accompanying hallucination. Spectra grinned wider, revealing the twin rows of dagger-like teeth that hadn't been there a second ago.

"As flattering as this all is," he gestured to her (barely) lingerie-clad form, "I can't go through with whatever you're planning." He was sitting up straight now, his eyes never leaving her face. _Can't take your eyes off a snake. _"So, if it's all the same to you I think I'll be more comfortable on the couch--." He'd barely gotten off the bed when the woman's hand was splayed over his chest and pushing him deep into the watery material. It was like being pushed into a giant marshmallow, the bed overlapping his sides, head and shoulders.

"But you _are_ on the couch, Danny. You're the subject, I'm the therapist, and I'm analyzing you…" Her other hand suddenly clamped over his hickey, her nails digging in like talons as Danny cried out in shock and pain. Her hand erupted in black light, her emerald eyes flashing ruby. They moaned together, one in ecstasy the other agony, as the young man's anguish fed the ghostly woman. "Every…sumptuous…drop…of you…", she panted hungrily.

Danny bristled all over as he managed to spit, "My, aren't we the dominatrix? Nnah..!" He choked out as Spectra ceased clawing the bite marks and began to massage it in a very familiar way. _So this is where Dark learned his tricks. But this, this doesn't feel the same. It feels _(inadequate)_ more subtle. _It sent undesired ripples of pleasure through him as he shook his head. "Spectra I don't want this--!"

"Was it from your little Goth girlfriend? No, no, it's too well-executed for an amateur." She didn't notice the flicker of a glare the young man sent her. "The little Latina girl, maybe?"

"Spectra, get off of me before you do something you'll regret." He would have shoved the woman off already if not for two factors: one, he was too goddamn tired for all of it, and two, that misery-sapping power of hers was about half as powerful as chloroform right now.

"Now Danny, denial isn't healthy." Suddenly it looked as if a light had turned on in the vindictive woman's brain as she smiled coyly. "Speaking of denial…this little beauty wouldn't be from someone with a Y chromosome, would it?" Danny face flushed against his will, the color rivaling the tone of the ghost woman's hair. Her eyes lit up as she gushed, "It _was_ a boy, wasn't it? Oh how hilarious, Danny Phantom, the hero, the winner, the one who's managed to defeat us ghosts time and again—lost his dignity to a _boy_!" She giggled at this as if it were the most rib-splitting joke ever told, Danny surprisingly not stung at the jabs.

_Too tired. Used to the abuse. Don't care. Stop trying to molest me and let me sleep._ He had half a mind to just nod off and let the woman have her Misery Meal (_I'm lovin' it._) with him unconscious when one of her hands began to stray far south. His eyes bulged—_very _far south. "What are you doing?"

Spectra continued to tap her fingertips along the edge of his pants as she answered, "Now Danny, I may be a sadist literally feeding off your pain…but I want to make sure my subjects remember the _funner_ aspects of my analyses too. I can sense that whatever this boy did to you, you didn't want it. I don't feel I need to remind you of what a bombshell I am," the bra and panties certainly said so, " and I believe I can provide you with an amazing memory that will utterly blot out that…nasty run-in."

"Thanks but, no thanks.", he managed to push aside her hand, "I just want to _sleep_, you can feed off my anguish while I'm unconscious can't you--?"

"It was Plasmius that did it, wasn't it?"

"WHAT?"

Spectra nodded as if she'd solved some great equation and continued, "The bite mark's too big to be of someone from your age group…and these teeth marks here…" The woman tapped two teeth marks on either side of the hickey, both considerably larger than the other flatter-looking marks. "Those are from fangs. My, my, it must've been quite an experience being raped by your forty-year-old, _male_ archenemy, hm?"

Danny gaped at her and spluttered for a few mortifying seconds before he managed, "I-It wasn't _Vlad_ for crying out loud!", _Not completely anyway_. "And I _was not_ raped.", he said with his face considerably darkened.

"Oh, just felt up then?" Danny suddenly became very interested in the wall to his right. Oh, he hadn't noticed that little nick in the corner. "I see. Soooo", she subtly hooked her fingers under the hem of his pants, "who was it? I'll bet it was that Ghost of Naps or Sleep whatever…Nocturne, I think. He has fangs and seems likely to bat for the other team." Under different circumstances he might have been shocked at how easily she could carry a conversation whilst going into foreplay with a nearly limp young man she wanted to kill later. Quite a skill.

"He…He's nobody you'd know. Now please, I really, _really_ need to sleep." Even as he spoke Danny could feel the hypocrisy of his words as his own libido was being yanked from its cave, responding, _positively_ at that, to the woman's actions. His half-shut eyes snapped open once again as he felt the twin pads of Penelope's thumbs press the spot just above the base of his manhood, the digits going in small, deep circles. Danny heard himself sigh out a moan before the image of Sam reappeared, the young man praying it would knock sense back into him again.

It didn't.

He found himself masking Penelope's face with the human girl's, the calculating yet lustful green eyes disappearing under a haze of violet. The woman above him wasn't a redhead, no, she had hair as black as his and she wasn't leering at all, just smiling blissfully. And so was he.

Fact: he had been in the loving care of Dark Phantom and his lecherous mouth and hands for what seemed like a short eternity in a time warped castle.

Fact: he had gotten boozed up, made out with and trapped Dark Phantom in said castle before escaping half asleep and powered by adrenaline, confusion and alcohol.

Fact: he was losing his process of rational thought and was spiraling down into a void of perverted, apathetic lunacy.

Fact: said lovely thoughts and feelings had attracted the venomous Penelope Spectra herself and she was currently providing him with a "secure" hiding place in exchange for all but humping him and his angst-ridden self.

Fact: right now, she wasn't Penelope Spectra—she was Samantha Manson.

Question: who gave a damn if he was only projecting?

Fact: Danny didn't and he was enjoying it.

And so with his conscience thoroughly incapacitated and his fatigue dampened, Danny managed to raise his arms and link his hands around Spectra's back. The ghost (_Sam_) woman looked at him approvingly before tracing his lithe frame from his crotch and up to his shoulders. Any unneeded air whooshed out of him as the sadistic creature went from a straddling position to lying on top of him, her breasts flattening as they hit his chest.

Her glossy lips moved to Danny's left, her face disappearing into his shoulder as one of his hands strayed to her left buttock and the other stroked her back. _Sam's taller than I remembered. _(this isn't Sam) _…Yes she is. Right now she is--._ "Aaah!" Penelope's needle-sharp teeth sank into his shoulder, agony and ecstasy returning in a disturbingly familiar way. And just as disturbingly, he realized it wasn't at the same level as Dark's bites.

Spectra continued to knaw at him like a dog at a bone as Danny's mouth worked as if it were unhinged, strangled noises sighing from his mouth. (Not as loudly as you did with _Dark Phantom_ though.) _No, no, no. Mustn't think of that. Not Dark. Not Spectra. _Sam_. Just me and Sam at age twenty, I'm going to pop the question in the morning when we wake up in my bed, and she'll kiss me, and I'll kiss her, and we'll be okay because none of this is happening--. _(Denial isn't something you can afford.) But…but why? Why couldn't he be allowed this one little reprieve--this single moment of blissful fantasy and delusion? Why not?

_Because you are Danny Phantom and this IS NOT WHAT YOU DO._

At that moment, he had never hated being Danny Phantom more.

His eyes felt sore from lack of sleep and the tears burning to roll out, but he swallowed them down. He'd given in once to Dark Phantom, he couldn't let himself do the same with a female version of the sadist. "Spectra." She continued to suck on the hickey. "_Spectra._" He winced as he felt the skin finally break and ooze blood. "Spectra!" She finally pulled herself from his shoulder, his blood ringing her mouth and trickling from its corner. Her eyes were now full and blazingly red, the blood-stained fangs and fiery hair making her look like some deranged succubus from the inferno.

She cocked a brow, silently asking why she'd been ordered to stop in the middle of her session. Danny tried to find the words to tell her off, to get her off of and away from his person, but could find none in his arsenal. Except for two. Suddenly his hands were raised and flaring a vibrant green as he demanded, "Off. Now." The crimson-toned woman blinked at the young man's demand and she opened her mouth to retort when a noise penetrated the room.

No, not just a noise, a high, shaking, booming wail. The Ghostly Wail. Danny's eyes all but jumped out of their sockets as his energy blasts fizzled away from his hands and a tiny squeak of fear fell from his mouth. He could all but feel the enforced walls of the time castle crumble as well as the explosion of energy, a monster bursting from its cage. For him. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no…" He shook his head as he groggily pushed himself and Spectra up, staring at the bedroom's doorway as if the monster would burst in any second. The idea didn't seem too far from the truth. "Spectra, I don't know how to explain but we need to stop now—I, I have to hi--! Mmnmph!!"

The second his mouth opened on the last syllable it was filled with a second tongue. Danny didn't honestly care that the ghost woman was accosting herself to his person further, Dark Phantom had done far more (_better? don't fight. won't end. better._) than Frenching, but it was wasting time. He mumbled and growled into Spectra's mouth, trying valiantly to push the woman off. She was digging her nails into his shoulders now, her razor-pointed teeth making tiny gashes in his tongue.

He was pushed deeper into the waterbed as the woman's powers sapped more anguish and energy from him. Danny was about to freeze the ghost when both apparitions went rigid as they felt the same thing: an enormous burst of ectoplasmic energy that rivaled the sensation of Pariah Dark's awakening. The redhead finally broke the kiss as they turned in unison to the doorway where what sounded like a jet's roar was approaching. There was anticipating silence as Spectra licked blood from her lips. "…I take it that's the jealous boyfriend..?"

Danny was too panicked to correct her and merely answered, "Yeah. That's him. Can I hide _now_?" --_you horny, sadistic, time-wasting bi--. _(Curse later. Prolong the inevitable now.) Before he could hop off the waterbed Spectra already had him by the arms and was dragging him to her walk-in closet. She released one arm to slide open the folding doors, an array of Victorian, classy and/or slinky outfits hanging in the large wardrobe. The ghost woman pulled him in, her bright, analyzing eyes searching for something. Her head nodded sharply like a bird's before she yanked him to the far right of the space and pushed aside a velvety robe and a transparent red nightgown.

In the wall was an arched green door with a big metal lock and a hoop handle. Spectra knelt down on one knee, forcing Danny to do the same as she grabbed the munchkin door's handle and pulled with all her strength, her arm turning to its natural shadow state and crackling with purple/green energy. The door didn't even jiggle; like it was just a part of the wall. "This thing," she pointed cockily to the door, "can stand up to any force, ghost or human." The sadistic woman smirked, "Made from the same material as Pariah Dark's crown. It can only be opened…", she reached towards her breasts now, as if to pull up her brassiere, "…with this." Her hand had phased into her chest and pulled a simple, silvery key from where her heart should have been.

She unlocked and opened the door as she said, "You're going to hide in here and not make a sound until I give the all clear, understand?"

Danny barely had time to ask, "Why are you helping me?" before he was suddenly grabbed and stuffed into the hidden compartment, several odd, cylindrical somethings jabbing into his person. He swallowed a gasp as the door was slammed shut and the bolt locked him in.

Through the keyhole he heard Spectra answer, "I'm just saving you for later Danny boy, wouldn't want your jealous boyfriend to steal you back now, would we?" Danny kept his rather creative cusses to himself and listened as the twin closet doors shut, leaving him in total darkness. Just listening to the soft sound of the redhead flitting around her bedroom, preparing whatever it was she was preparing for Dark Phantom's visit. Just tasting his blood and patting his wounded tongue against the roof of his mouth in pain. Just massaging his equally bloody shoulder. Just hugging his knees to his bare chest in the small space. Just really wishing those odd, can-shaped somethings would stop jabbing him everywhere.

Danny raised an unseen eyebrow in curiosity before lighting a tiny ecto ray for illumination. He gagged and nearly screamed. Blood. These were glass containers of human blood. The halfa knew it was human due to the handwritten labels taped to each one in Penelope Spectra's fancy, intricate cursive. _Mariana Sue. Amanda Johnston. Kiki Morose. Rosemary Karette. Ashley Marzone. _(_Oh God. Oh God. I went to school with her. Thought she ran away. Oh God._)These and dozens of others were stacked atop each other and lined the walls of the safety proofed cubby. At first Danny had thought he was imagining the heavy scent of blood, perhaps the smell was coming from him with his various cuts, but now he knew where it was really coming from.

Danny's green eyes were shut tight as he doused his ecto ray and used both hands to cover his mouth, muffling his groan. His drunken buzz was now one hundred percent officially gone. _Why? Why would she--? What could she possibly want human girls' _blood _for?! Jesus…_ He gulped hard and forced himself to relight the small area, his glassy eyes searching for any hint as to why the bitch would collect girls' blood. A piece of paper was taped to the wall, the font like something one would find in a typed biography.

Turned out it _was_ a biography, or at least part of one. _Elizabeth Bathory. _Also known as the "Bloody Countess" or "Countess Dracula", for her apparent obsession with blood. Or more, the blood of young women, which she thought would keep her young and give her beauty if she bathed, drank and showered in the life fluid. Danny clenched his fist and doused the light once more, afraid he might shoot out in anger and splash a girl's blood all over him. …_Well, apparently Spectra's a believer of folk remedies. Dark took Dracula's castle, Spectra took after Countess Dracula—God, do _all_ sadistic molesters have a vampire fetish or is it just mine?_

A charge went up the boy's spine and caused him to jolt, bumping his head painfully on the low ceiling. He bit his lip and rubbed his white-haired head, willing himself not to panic. Dark Phantom was unbearably close now, his power level sending shockwaves through his body--he could have sworn he heard Spectra gasp. And that roar…that sound like the approach of a low-flying jet was growing louder by the second, the electric power in the air rising with it until--.

A variety of explosively loud sounds filled his ears all at once, like the onomatopoeias that covered his old comic books. **BOOM! KRASH! SHATTER! POW! **All of which came from his own personal monster demolishing Spectra's front door and hurdling inside. But he heard no raving shouts, no curses, no energy blasts being fired, no sounds of violence at all. Just the sound of heavy, purposeful footfalls approaching the ghost woman's bedroom. The footsteps stopped where the young man assumed the closet doors were. Danny's unbeating heart shot to his throat as he heard that familiar panther-like, condescending voice say, "Well, well, Spectra—the place looks as cozy as ever."

"Does it?"

_She really didn't leave?_

"Well, I got a few tips from Good Housekeeping and bear traps on the dresser seem to be all the rage with the Martha Stewart fans. Speaking of which you happened to have destroyed my door which I _just_ set a new handle into."

"You mean this?" He heard a soft, metallic thump on the carpet outside. "I take it that eerie glow was supposed to serve as some impenetrable lock, right?"

A sigh. "Unfortunately yes, I'll have to double kill the bastard that sold it to me. So what is it I can do for you my handsome hothead?"

Okay, I officially need to vomit—don't know if it's Dark being here or Spectra's nickname, but I need to blow chunks.

A deep chuckle. "Heh, well there is a certain matter I wanted to discuss with you, but that lingerie is just a bit distracting…"

"Oh, is it now?" Soft lady's steps and a female purr. "I'd love to distract you even more…" The heavy footfalls again, leading away from the closet. "…on the condition that you tell me some stories."

"Would these be bedtime stories?" Dark's voice asked innocently.

"Nooo." Spectra replied just as innocently.

"Romantic stories?" The footsteps had stopped.

"Nooo."

"Funny stories, perhaps?"

"Nooooooo." Spectra said with a chuckle at the end of her words.

"_Scary_ stories then?"

"Yes. I _adore_ scary stories. They just light me up…oh, now what was your name?"

"Do you really need it?" Dark asked cockily.

"I need _something_ to scream at the top of my lungs, don't I?"

"It's Dark." Danny heard footsteps again, Dark's footsteps louder as he was no doubt backing Spectra up, both of them heading towards the waterbed.

"So Dark, what I would absolutely love…"

"Mhmm?"

"…is for you to describe every gory, bloody, painful detail of those thoughts and feelings circulating through you. Tell me every tale of the people you've killed and tormented. Pretty please?" Danny heard the waterbed slosh as two bodies were laid upon it.

_Oh God. Oh crap. Oh no. They're not going to—they're not going to make me _listen _to them--!_

"Oh, now why would you think I was like that?" Dark asked in a clueless tone, painfully close to Danny's own.

"Because you're drenched in a sadism that rivals even my own. You've murdered people. You've tortured people." A motion on the waterbed. "And I want to hear all about it."

"Murders? Ha! I have committed all out _genocide,_ my dear."

"Do tell!"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you how many I've slaughtered. But as to torturing, I've been working on someone special for quite awhile."

"Burning? Electrocution? Dismemberment? Give me a hint." Danny just barely heard the small noise of pants being unzipped. Danny heard something odd then—like a giant snake hissing and the sound of Spectra's excited (_scared?_) gasp. The teen could all but see Dark Phantom's reptilian tongue whipping grotesquely before the woman's face.

"_Guessss._" Danny cocked a curious brow. Dark had never had that snakelike hiss before.

"How did you know I have a snake fetish?" A heavy slosh from the waterbed and two chuckles.

"Just a feeling. Now then," a quick slosh and an apprehensive stillness, "I think you're keeping secrets from me, Spectra…"

"E-Excuse me? You just broke into my home, started engaging me in foreplay and now you're making dema--? Haah!"

"And you don't seem to be minding it. Back to the point, you know something important. The whereabouts of a…_pet _of mine. Very dear to me. Do you know where he is?"

"I-I can't say I do. What—ah!—does he look like?"

"Oh, he's a pretty little thing. Black and white hair, big blue-green eyes, and very, _very _tasty blood. But then again, you'd already know that…" Danny hugged himself tighter and bit his injured tongue against a small squeak. He knew that tone. That mix of arousal and seething malevolence that Dark Phantom had refined to an art.

"I have no idea what you're talking about—mmmnn!" The waterbed was squishing and sloshing wildly now, the sound of merged mouths groaning against each other overpowering the watery noise. The halfa pressed his hands over his ears and mouthed the words to various songs.

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb. Mary had--._

"MmmmNnmn!"

_--A LITTLE FREAKING LAMB WHOSE FLEECE WAS WHITE AS SNOW! _He reopened his green eyes when Spectra reflexively gasped for air, the kiss apparently over.

"I…oh God that was amazing--."

"You tasted him."

"Wha-what?" A small bout of deranged giggling and the hair on the nape of the teen's neck stood on end.

"_You tasted him._ You tasted _my_ _pet._"

"AaAAh!" Danny clamped his hands over his mouth as a foreign, tearing, pulpy noise reached his ears.

_Like Dad ripping the leg off our chicken from last Christmas. _

"AH! Aaagh! Ow, oh fuck, you bastard!"

"Sticks and stones hot stuff. Methinks this key will lead me to my lost little pet. Shame on you Penelope, feeding off the misery of teenagers, trying to murder said adolescents for power, killing girls for their blood and vanity, and now you stoop to pet napping? A new low, Spectra."

"You sonofabitch!" Danny heard what sounded like the manifestation of the woman's violet energy blast, the firing of said blast, a piece of furniture breaking and then the woman screeching in agony.

"Ooooh, now firing at your guest? Well let's see now: you stole my pet, you accosted yourself to his person, you tasted his blood, lied to me and fired at me." Spectra grunting in pain, no doubt being held up by her throat. "All told I think I deserve a bit of retribution…" And like a light clicking on, Danny Phantom realized Dark Phantom's intent; what the monster's intent had been all along.

He heard the bloodlust meshed with body lust as Dark spoke and knew that if some miracle didn't happen soon, Penelope Spectra would be sent to the final afterlife. His hands automatically shot to the door when reality slapped him in the face.

It wouldn't matter.

Spectra said it herself, the door was unbreakable. _I'm exhausted as it is and even if I did break out, what could I do? What could I possibly do?_ Nothing. Not one thing: and he hated it. The young man's bare shoulders slumped and he slouched, green eyes wide and stricken. He…couldn't do anything.

"Still, I'm really going to miss you. You're the sexiest sadist I've ever done, so for old times' sake,"

"Nnh!"

"_let's suck some face_." Danny whipped his head back up so fast he thought something had cracked. It had been Dark Phantom speaking, but not Dark Phantom's voice. It had been the voice of Robert Englund in his role as Freddy Krueger ala one of the numerous Nightmare on Elm Street films. The young man no longer recalled which movie it had been but he clearly remembered Sam, Tucker and himself watching it together, one scene in particular always sticking with him.

Freddy, the protagonist girl, and a cute dark-skinned girl had been in a nightmare version of a school classroom. Protagonist girl and cute victim girl had been trapped in their desks as the living nightmare approached victim girl. Freddy then asked, 'Wanna suck face?' Victim girl said no and then the burnt up s.o.b. French kissed her, sucking out all of her organs as protagonist girl watched in horror.

Danny shook his head. _No. No he couldn't possibly remember that. He can't mean..!_ That was when Penelope Spectra screamed into Dark Phantom's mouth, a sickening, fleshy vacuuming noise almost covering it. Danny vaguely theorized the monster's suction ability was related to the ghostly wail, before he tasted what meager regurgitated food had been in his stomach. He shook his head violently, hands over mouth and his gut twisting at his situation.

Dark Phantom was outside the closet he was hiding in, double-murdering Penelope Spectra by relieving her of her entrails in a French kiss.

He was locked in an impenetrable cubbyhole filled with jars of young women's blood, trying to keep vomit down.

Dark Phantom had the key that unlocked said cubbyhole.

Dark Phantom was going to finish with Spectra soon, open the little munchkin door and find him.

Then…then there would be _something_. Something awful.

"Aaaahh." Dark sighed as if he'd just taken a long chug on a satisfying drink. "Tasty as always hot stuff, but I'm afraid you're only second best now." There was a wet, withered thump as something (_Spectra's corpse, more empty and wrinkled than her ancient form, so shriveled, so pruny_) hit the carpet outside. "Isn't that right, Danny boy?!" Dark bellowed ecstatically. Danny jolted back and knocked into the jars of blood, the liquid splashing and the glass clinking. Before he could catch them a few containers shattered on the floor, cool life fluid splashing over his pants.

His voice caught in his throat at the sensation and seemed to crawl even deeper down his throat as he heard the twin closet doors being ripped from their hinges.

He couldn't move.

There was the swishy, metallic sound of Spectra's clothes being swept apart.

He couldn't close his eyes.

The key clicked into its home.

He couldn't _not_ close his eyes.

The small door was not slammed open with ravenous gusto. It was pulled creakingly open; almost ceremoniously, with thriller movie grace. White light washed over Daniel Fenton alias Danny Phantom, the illumination glinting off the glass jars, spilled blood and the boy's (_horrified. sad. anticipating. tired._) grim eyes. The bright, snow-colored light was provided by Dark Phantom's flaming mane, his red eyes adding a pink tint as they gleamed brilliant neon red.

Danny stared.

Dark stared. Then leered.

The monster's simple smile stretched just as slowly as he'd opened the door, the corners of his grin reaching those impossible points just under his cheekbones. In that ghastly white firelight Danny could see his older incarnation's teeth, usually an eerie white, now stained a shining green color, his fangs entirely submerged in the emerald tone. He made the dim connection that it was Penelope Spectra's unlife fluid clinging to the monster's canines.

He couldn't speak.

Dark either couldn't speak or simply chose not to as he reached out an ectoplasm coated hand and cupped the left of the halfa's jaw. The monster leaned forward until the tip of his nose was a bare centimeter from the tip of Danny's, red eyes still boring into green. "Now, now, Danny boy," he smelled the stench of ghostly liquid on Dark's breath, "I told you what happens when you run away from me…"

Danny's lips worked wordlessly as his head shook back and forth slightly in Dark's grip, the older Phantom nodding. "**You get punished.**" The ghost boy might have protested with an empty 'No!', maybe just squeaked, had Dark Phantom not filled the teenager's mouth with his forked tongue, the acidic taste of ectoplasm coating the small wet cave.

Danny couldn't move.

Couldn't make a sound.

Couldn't protest.

Couldn't stay awake.

All he could do was succumb to the hazy, dark oblivion filling his vision and conscious; blessed Sleep finally accompanying its friend Exhaustion. Danny managed to ignore the somehow baritone, somehow banshee-like, somehow impossible laughter/screaming of the monster and the feeling of big, spidery hands picking him up and taking him away. Away.

Away from it all, if only for a moment.

Just…

_away_…

WTFWonder: My, wasn't that just chockfull of sunshine and zipedeedoodah happiness? –sparkle sparkle birds tweeting- Might I note that this was the only chapter (to my recollection) with heterosexual erotic goodness? You're just a magnet for anything with an x chromosome and reproductive organs, ain't you Danny?

Danny: Crotch and butt…too much paaaain…ugh…

WTFWonder: Oh it can't be that bad.

Danny: I…I think you people actually managed to KILL my libido. D:

WTFWonder: Crybaby. Apologies for this chapter being SO. FREAKING. LATE. But you still love me, dontcha?? –cyanide covered tomatoes are thrown- Everyone's a critic.

Once again, my immense, mind-bending, spleen-rupturing, ooey gooey wonderful love to my friend P.M. –hugs- I hope this tasty chappie provided some much needed Sexitall medicine for you. Doctors (like myself) recommend at least 36 doses of Sexitall daily. Side effects of Sexitall may include self-loathing, self-gratification, mental molestation, increased blood flow to places unknown, excessive salivation, spastic spasms, great demented glee, erotic daydreams, erotic and realistic night dreams, and sudden, perfect curing of any potentially fatal afflictions.

May you get every last damn one of those side effects, lovely. Good luck and good health. XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

-After the Night in Cheddar-

WTFWonder: Please don't lynch me! I have literary porn about cartoon characters! See? SEE? –rubs the smut in your face-

By the time the Specter Speeder came to a halt Team Phantom felt like they'd left a third of their internal organs somewhere in California. Clarence on the other hand was cool as the proverbial cucumber while he unbuckled himself and collected some of the commandeered weapons. He was already halfway out the door when he turned around to look at them, weight supported by the frame of the vehicle. "We have stopped you know."

The seat-bound teens jolted at his voice and followed his example, gathering up the weapons they could, each right hand holding an ectoplasmic firearm. Despite the hovercraft being a good forty feet away from the castle's front entrance, the ex-Master of Time was only ten paces away from the grand porch. Mr. Worth stood poker straight and stoic at the door as he waited; as if trying to emulate his former self. His companions were at his side in a moment, Jazz whispering in his ear, "Okay, so how are we going to do this? Vlad could be anywhere in there, but if he's in the lab we should cause a distraction in the living roo—what the hell are you doing?"

Clarence's bony knuckles were rapping on the thick wooden doors as if he were an over eager door-to-door salesman. Sam's violet eyes bugged out of her skull as she hissed, "What happened to sneaking in?"

"I don't recall saying anything about sneaking." Before another word could be said the twin doors were swung open to reveal the Armani-clad billionaire himself, his accustomed dour countenance twisting into a look of shock. Had the situation not called for haste, Clarence might have let the comical staring match go on. "Hello, Plasmius we're here to use your ghost portal." His statement seemed to snap them out of it, Vlad's eyes glinting red as he swiftly blocked their entry with his long arms.

"Ah, I see you've recruited yet another child for your gang of sidekicks. But where is your leader?"

Clockwork rolled his eyes and was thankful that for once the gesture could be seen and not be shielded by solid red. "Well obviously he's not with us, we're trying to get to your portal because the Fenton brand one is out of order and Danny is, likewise obviously, on the other side of said portal and you, intelligent, posturing man that you are—already realized this. Now let us pass." Before Vlad's next word could pass his lips, the half ghost had a very familiar something prodding his ribcage, the twin ectoplasmic rods glowing with a recognizable threat.

"…So that's where the Plasmius Maximus went."

"You searched all over the lab of your Colorado cabin and the one beneath this castle…" Clarence went on smoothly, his ebony eyes locked onto Vlad's, filling the man with an apprehension he couldn't understand, Maximus or not. There was something in this unknown boy that made Vlad feel—bizarrely enough—younger than him, more childish and unaware of things than the black-eyed boy would ever be. He didn't like it.

But despite his best front of adult irritation, he flinched back a step when the boy stepped forward. Then the young man leaned forward, his eyes knowing and unfaltering as he whispered for only the man to hear, "_…you even checked the Shrine_." Vladimir Adrian Masters' eyes snapped wide open, his eyebrows nearly touching his receding hairline. His jaw hung slack as he gaped in shock at the adolescent stranger, his archenemy's friends a mere background to the moment.

No one but the 42 year old halfa should know he'd looked in the Shrine. No one but the 42 year old halfa should even know the Shrine existed. In the space of four seconds Vlad was trudging through that big white room—perfect, pristine nearly blinding white room—that lay just beneath his subterranean lab. It was a room where his (family. family. only family you'll ever get. ever know.) holograms looked solid. Unlike the Maddie program that he used regularly in the lab for ego-boosting with ridiculous pet names and claims of his brilliance, he'd programmed these digital ghosts to fit the real personalities.

He'd made a second version of the Maddie program, now deemed Madeline, who spoke and acted how the real woman of his dreams would. She was always clad in either violet attire or on certain occasions something slinkier. He would pretend to embrace and kiss her, and when he would leave that fantasy box it would leave his heart (and other important organ) aching sorely. But his heart would never twist so much as when he left that hologram.

Daniel. Daniel Masters: his son. He would enter that white dream world and command all manner of landscape to appear—a replica of his living room, a vast green meadow, a beach, the sky and even outer space. That was the Daniel program's favorite…or at least that was the data Vlad had given him (_it. it. it. only a doll. a ghost. a fake. never get the real thing._). On nearly every occasion the man entered the Shrine, Daniel was the one he would summon. And as far as he was concerned, it was just like having the real little badger as his son.

No matter what Vlad wanted the illusion to do, he would do it. They would talk and debate with Daniel sometimes contradicting him on matters and Vlad would ignore the fact that he'd programmed him that way, enjoying the father/son battle of wit. Sometimes they would play football, sometimes pretend to fight and fire at each other, sometimes they would drift through clouds together and sometimes—usually on the actual Daniel's birthday—they would drift in space and watch the sun rise over the Earth.

They would watch together: Daniel watching the sun with the awe of a child, Vlad watching him with an awe of supreme sadness. Because the illusion would always disappear, would always be destroyed the second he walked out of the Shrine. And his loves would die over and over and forget what they'd done together like restarting a videogame.

The four seconds passed in the present and Vlad remembered to breathe. Daniel's usual companions were still armed and ready though giving each other and the new child looks of confusion. The eye-locked males ignored them as the taller of the two clenched his hands into fists. "Who are you?", he said with strained evenness.

"For the time being, my name is Clarence Worth, but I'm more commonly known as the Master of Time." At these last words the invader's voice dropped to that eerily old, wise voice the Ghost Zone knew so well, his black eyes glowing a red more solid than Vlad's could ever muster.

"And what brings you to this, Clockwork?", he asked as he signaled for the other teens to enter, all of whom kept their eyes on him, occasionally glancing at the mortal Clockwork. A small amount of tension dropped from the wealthy man's shoulders when the infinitely older creature before him pocketed the Plasmius Maximus.

"It's a very long story that I wish to bypass so that we," he gestured to Team Phantom, "can use your ghost portal." Clarence saw that Masters was about to gladly give in, thoughts of his former power probably ringing in the man's memory, but he knew better. It couldn't be this easy. Vlad's interest had to be peaked… Calling on the best "please-sir-may-I-have-some-more-?" face he could, Clarence mewled, "Please, Vlad…" Bingo. That awareness that was so at home in Vlad's eyes had returned, his face a mask of idle curiosity as he shut the twin doors.

"Not until I know what's going on. You're human, Daniel's entire entourage is here, minus the boy himself who's apparently in the Ghost Zone, and you're all acting like you're going to fight in World War III." He promptly crossed his arms, unable to resist natural arrogance. "So start explaining."

The quintet made their way to the extravagant living room where all those who hadn't experienced a twentieth birthday sat on a long leather couch (Sam blanching in her mind) while those who'd passed twenty sat in chairs that faced each other. Clarence leaned forward in the luxurious chair, elbows on knees, as he steepled his fingers and said, "Well, Vlad this whole nightmare we're going through starts roughly ten years from now…"

one epic story later

"…So in this alternate future--you all," Vlad looked at the sofa-bound teens, "along with Maddie and Jack died in a boiler explosion."

"Yes." Clarence.

"This led to Daniel spiraling into guilt and my taking him in."

"Right."

"And this somehow led to Daniel having me remove his ghost half which went crazy on me, ripped my ghost half out, and fused with it. This turned him evil, insane and ridiculously powerful before murdering his human half and demolishing my castle."

"Correct."

"He then goes on to terrorize and destroy the world and Ghost Zone, becoming the strongest and most sadistic ghost in existence with only Amity Park left against him."

"True."

"But this was all prevented from happening because Daniel and his band of misfits saw this future via your interference, along with Daniel catching his evil self in that infernal soup can of his and you preventing the boiler explosion which you could have done in the first place."

"There you have it." Vlad could somewhat wrap his mind around the paradox and decided to leave other philosophical ponderings for another time.

"And if this awful future has been prevented how is it affecting you all right now?"

"One, Dark Phantom escaped the thermos and slaughtered my ghostly self, forcing me to reincarnate myself into this," Clarence gestured to himself, "so I could at least warn Danny. Two, before I could do anything productive Dark Phantom promptly knocked Danny out and spirited him away to the Ghost Zone to do—oh I hate this phrase—_I don't know what_ to him. Three, he also destroyed the Fenton portal so we couldn't follow. So here we are now, trying to get to the portal here that you are skillfully helping us procrastinate at."

Vlad ignored that last bit and said, "Now Clock—Clar—whoever you are, aren't you overreacting? Surely if Daniel were in that situation he could use that ghostly wail of his to buy some time and head for an ally his other self wouldn't know of." Clarence was silent as he stared deep into Vlad's eyes, as if trying to communicate something crucial to the rich man via eye contact. He caught a piece of that something and stated more than asked, "There's something you're not telling me."

The ex-Master of Time gave a small grim smile as he nodded and glanced at his young companions. God they're young. Never had their twentieth birthday, never made love, never been married or had jobs or kids or gotten close to following their dreams. (_They'll die. Whole thing suicide. All die. Die. Die. Die._) Why do they have to be so damn young? "All of you please wait in another room. We have to talk privately."

Samantha Manson was by nature a very rebellious, very passionate, very independent young woman. There were likewise very few things that could restrain her from being so. Someone threatening Danny. Someone threatening her parents, annoying as they were. A ghost about to eat/kill/possess or otherwise cause lasting damage to her. And Clockwork. Now two of those things had occurred, with a third one pending, and Sam had done her best to be unobtrusive with whatever plan Clockwork was leading them through, but this—this she could not stand for.

The three teenagers stood with only two heading for a door before they realized their third wasn't following. "No." Sam said plainly.

"No, what?"

"There is no way you're sending us out of the room like parents discussing "mommy and daddy things" just because we're teenagers. If this concerns Danny then I'm staying right here." Jazz and Tucker felt a pang of sympathy for the goth's point, but also knew that if Clockwork, human or not, wanted them out of earshot there was a pretty good reason for it.

Jazz put a hand on Sam's shoulder and coaxed, "Come on Sam, this is just wasting time. Let Clockwork talk with Vlad and he--."

"Even you? Miss Technically-I'm-an-Adult, herself?" Sam asked testily before whirling back to Clarence. "You are not leaving us in the dark anymore Clockwork. You've been hiding whatever it is since this mess started and I'm sure you have your reasons; but I fail to see any reason why we—the ones who've been fighting ghosts for two years straight—should be denied some crucial piece of information--."

In the blink of an eye Clarence Worth was suddenly in front of Miss Manson, everyone jolting at his speed. "Sam, I would be more than happy to explain the whole situation to you." He looked from Jazz to Tucker. "To all of you. But believe me when I say," he looked pointedly into Sam's lilac eyes, "_Danny wouldn't want me to_." His voice seemed to tremble at the end, something only the most select few of the select few had ever witnessed. His black eyes didn't flinch from violet, but they told the story all the same: I let him down once, I won't do it again. And with that Samantha Manson was silenced. Team Phantom left the grand living room to the elders, with Sam glancing over her shoulder at the ex-ghost. Then she was gone.

"It's amazing isn't it?" he heard the billionaire ask.

"What is?"

"Those children, Daniel and Samantha. The way they're completely drawn to each other—with or without the boy's cluelessness. It's rare." _Reminds me of Jack and Maddie._, he thought bitterly.

Clarence smiled wryly, "You're quite the romantic for being the stereotypical 'rich, evil villain.' But pointless banter aside, there's something important you have to know about Dark Phantom." The ancient adolescent took his seat back and looked Vlad right in the eye. "He wants Danny." Vlad blinked and cocked a brow.

"Well, I'd think that's obvious considering he kidnapped the boy."

"No Vlad. I mean he wants Danny." A blank stare from Vlad. "…The same way you want _Madeline Fenton_." The rich halfa's eyes shot wide open and he sat up a bit straighter.

"As in sexually?" Clarence nodded. "As in physical narcissism?"

"So to speak."

"Mmhmm." There was an appropriately comic pause before the man burst out laughing, Clarence remaining straight-faced. He calmed down a bit when he realized the dark-eyed boy hadn't cracked a smile. Vlad's trademark grin fell like an anvil as his navy eyes stared at his visitor in shock. "…You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. Vlad, the monster's insane. Even with my infinite knowledge I could never comprehend what's possessed him to lust over his former self this way. Maybe there was some glitch when your minds fused. Maybe some of your mild narcissism transferred to Danny's psyche and got warped. Maybe it's something inherent in that he wants to be connected to the one who created him, who used to be him. Maybe he thinks it's the best way to torment his former self. Hell, maybe his brain's just flat out fucked up and unexplainable.

"The point is, he physically wants Danny and has, to my knowledge, molested the boy at least twice prior to kidnapping him. Right now he could be doing the worst of the worst to your little badger and the bad news is--." _And all the rest was good news?,_ "—I…I can't see them."

Vladimir Masters' face grew impossibly paler as he stuttered, "W-What? What do you mean you 'can't see' them?"

Clarence swallowed dryly as he admitted, "Somehow…somehow I can't catch even a glimpse of them, where they are, what they're doing, the before or after—nothing. And that's flat out bizarre considering that even in human form I can still get snippets of the past and future of everything else." _Wherever they are, it's a hell of a hiding place._ Again something tugged at the back of his mind, something telling him, squeaking at him like a little alarm –_your lair the lair the clock tower there's something_—warning him that there was something immense he was missing.

It will be left to the imagination just what was tumbling through the billionaire's mind at the moment. He may have been feeling pangs of masculine sympathy for his enemy's predicament. He may have been utterly shocked and his brain was just trying to restart itself. He may have been feeling a twinge of his inner villainy cackling obscenely at Danny Phantom's worst hour. He may have been counting off every single time he'd royally hosed the boy for no reason other than to toy with him and how karma may be giving him a chance for redemption. He may have simply been calculating the pros and cons of assisting the young ragtag group in their mission. Any number of these thoughts in no particular order may have bounced around his skull, but his final thought was what anchored his decision without any doubt or question.

He remembered he was a father.

A rather vindictive father figure true, but a father nonetheless. _And fathers don't abandon their children._ Vlad locked eyes with his visitor's as he said, "I'll take you all to the lab." Clarence smiled gratefully at this, already reading the halfa's plan in his navy irises, precognition or not.

"Thank you, Vlad, but you only need to take me down."

"What?"

"While we were talking our young friends invaded your lab, stole your weapons and are currently trying to hijack your copy of the Specter Speeder."

"WHAT?" Clarence couldn't help but grin at the look on Masters' face as the latter jolted in his seat, eyes like bowling balls.

He stood next to the billionaire and asked, "Going down?" His forearm was instantly shackled in the halfa's grip, his mouth a sour grin of gritted teeth.

The trademark rings of black light enveloped Masters and twisted him into Plasmius as he hissed, "Hold your breath." Plasmius stood abruptly, grabbed the edge of his cape and furled it around them, the pair disappearing in a swirl of magenta light. They reappeared in the Dracula-look alike's lab, watching as Tucker continued to search for a way to hotwire the Phantasm, Jazz and Sam searching for overlooked weaponry. "**Ahem**." Vlad coughed loudly and made all the teens jump. "Jasmine, Samantha, don't bother looking for my little toys, they're in my voice-activated armory. Tucker, it wouldn't matter if you were Steven Hawkings himself, that's one of Technus' creations. Finally I'd advise whoever took the wallet that was sitting on the chemical table to put it back lest they wish to lose the hand that took it." A soft thump was heard from the tech geek's side of the lab, the aforementioned wallet lying innocently on the table next to him.

"Alright then. If you're all through with trying to rob me I'll take this moment to say that I'll be joining you on your little rescue mission." The look on the teens' faces was worth every penny in the billionaire's possession.

"Say again?", Jazz managed. Plasmius strolled across the lab to a wall-implanted keyboard, entering a code.

"Just what you heard: I'm coming with you to save,"

"**Voice recognition.**", a Maddie Fentonesque computer ordered.

"JMJ."

"**Accepted.**" A previously unnoticed door hissed a cloud of steam before shunting open.

"—Daniel." The room was decorated with countless ectoplasmic weapons, ranging from exotic to torturous in appearance. "Well come on, take your pick. From what you told me those squirt guns you have won't last a second against Dark." That was all the incentive they—well Jazz and Sam anyway—needed as the adolescents gathered arms. Clarence was struck with mild déjà vu for a second. Once again it was Vlad Masters who had had a change of heart, who was providing the weapons of war against the deranged super ghost.

He was also reminded of the old wars. Tribal wars. Civil wars. World wars. All had been filled with death, blood and the tears of mothers. Why? Because their children, some scarcely thirteen, had rushed head long into battle determined to fight for what they knew was right. It was always a rare few of those semi-children that came home alive, rarer still if they were unscathed. And here he stood again, watching the painful process recycle itself.

Three intelligent, strong, persevering kids—_kids_—getting ready to fight what could be deemed without hyperbole, death itself. But what was worse, oh so much worse for the ex-Master of Time was not knowing. He was human and uncertain of the future. They could win or lose. They could find Dark and Danny or get lost in the realm of the dead. They could get to the pair before the unthinkable happened or they could get there whilst the monster was in the middle of round twenty. They could live or they could die.

He looked sadly at Team Phantom as Plasmius briefed them on the weapons. They (_will_) could die.

_Die._

Clarence looked absently at his watch, staring at the little second hand tic-tic-ticking away. Ticking away Danny's time along with his friends'.

_Die._

Would Danny really want him to bring his friends and would-be girlfriend into the lion's den? To face a fate worse than what the halfa was cursed with?

_Die._

Surely the superhero would realize there was no alternative…yet when had that boy ever listened to reason when it involved others' lives, even his archenemy's?

_DIE._

He looked at the closed doors of Vlad's ghost portal, the frame diamond-like and foreboding. He listened as the billionaire started to conclude his lesson, the quartet moving to the Phantasm. They would be leaving soon. He should do something.

_DIE._

He needed to do something. Something more than recruiting Plasmius. He had to do something that would tip the fight in their favor more than mere weaponry. He had to--.

**DIE.**

It was like being hit with a train, how quick the answer struck him. He actually jerked backward out of shock and he gaped at the inactive portal with new eyes. Faintly he heard one of them—Tucker he thought—ask if he was alright. The ex-ghost didn't answer and ran to the portal, turning the key to open the doors. His watchers looked in surprise as he turned the thing off, the green swirls of the Ghost Zone vanishing to reveal the cavernous metal interior. Vlad had said something else he didn't care to listen to as he dashed inside, black eyes shooting to the left side of the portal. The buttons. Just like the Fenton portal.

You died twice. What's one more time? With that in mind, Clarence slammed his hand on the green button.

Then there was only light.

Light and the wail of his scream.

elsewhere

They were on a hill now, hands limply clinging to each other as they stared up. "It's so solid.", she says, violet eyes wistful.

"I know, I can't even find the moon.", he says, straining to find even a few white specks in the sky.

"Could be a new moon."

_Could be an omen._

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Have you seen any shooting stars yet?"

"None.", he sighs. "I checked tonight off on the astrology website and they guaranteed there'd be a meteor shower. I'm sorry." He squeezes her hand and blue meets lilac.

"No biggie. You should know by now I like it in the dark ghost (_Danny_) boy."

"Sam, are you--?" Suddenly he is holding air and Sam, the hill and what is left of the stars is gone. He is sitting in a great, opaque blackness. It is a warped darkness where he can see himself clearly—almost vividly bright—while his environment is like a cavernous onyx room. "Sam?" He stands and looks all around, his feet moving shakily of their own accord. "Sam! Anyone?! Hey!" He treads the smooth black ground, yelling any name that comes to mind, whether it be friend, family or foe.

The name of his fellow halfa is on his lips when he feels the tremor. It echoes into his feet as the ground ripples beneath him. He pauses and another jolt comes, nearly knocking him off balance. The ground is now moving fluidly, rising like a plateau. He tries to go ghost but his battle cry is left without power, his still-blue eyes wide with shock and panic. He gives a yelp when the sentient ground gives a final lurch and he is on his back.

Faster than a blink, the sentient black is coiled around him and in the un-originated light he can see what it is. A giant hand; a hand whose fingers were anacondas, their knuckles glinting like (_obsidian? is that it?_) that stone Sam was so fond of. He struggles to free himself with his mobile arm, but to no avail.

The hand grows an arm.

The arm grows a shoulder and a molded lump he assumes is the head.

The head grows another shoulder and arm.

These grow a torso as the head takes form—he can decipher a nose and two pointed ears.

The torso grows hips and the head grows what's trying to be (_will it eat me?_) a mouth.

He turns a little red as the hips grow an imitation of the male organ, and after this, thighs.

It is a mouth now, stark white teeth with long canines sprouting from its gums and a long, twirling tongue lolls out.

The thighs give way to calves and feet, now separate from the obsidian that birthed it.

There is a glow atop its head, which bursts into a roaring plume of white fire and he knows what it is.

The red eyes open and focus directly on him; wide and deranged. The monster grins and he tries to sink deeper into its hand. He doesn't want the monster to see him; to leer at him with evil starving eyes. _**So hungry. Absolutely starving. Been hungry so sooooo long. Have you now though. Almost slipped past but I have you now. I can take my fill now. I can take it again and again and again for as long as I want now can't I? Yes I can. I can, can, can..!**_He is shaking in the giant hand now, hating himself for it but not consciously. He is too scared to be ashamed.

They hear a faint cry below and they see (_SamClockworkVladJazzTuck_) them coming. All roaring, all running to fight, all rushing to death. It laughs to itself before looking at him as it jerks its other thumb in the invaders' direction as if to say, _**Can you believe this?**_ It laughs again, louder now, and the empty hand glows a vicious green. He sees his comrades' weapons and power vanish instantly, all of them deer in the headlights. They are frozen. The green glows brighter as the monster cackles louder, tongue wagging in the air. He screams and the monster fires the blast, all of them vanishing as if made of ash, crumbling into scattered piles of nothing.

He keeps screaming as the monster tosses him up and catches him between its thumb and forefinger by his ankle. He hears and feels something snap so he yells again. It laughs again. The monster's forked tongue snakes up and twines around his tiny middle, slithering against his exposed stomach and them his face. It comes away and he can still smell and taste its slimy, bloody stink. The screaming dies into labored whimpers as he's positioned over the monster's gaping maw, the flaming head tilted back at an impossible angle. The teeth are very white and very sharp against their background now as he looks into the thing's pit.

What he sees makes him resume his shrieking. It is not a sticky black stomach he sees, nor some burning, toiling Hades. Inside the monster, at its core, just waiting for him…is a bed. He gives one last scream before he is dropped through the mouth and down into the gullet. He hits the bed and--.

Danny gasped as he jolted awake, suddenly choking on something he hadn't known was there. He was swept up off of the sofa and a pair of big, cold familiar hands is pounded into his solar plexus. A chunk of meat shot out of his mouth and he coughed a bit of spittle. "Well, that was a shocker, huh?" Dark's voiced asked casually as he set his counterpart back on the couch. "Not the wisest thing to feed someone who's unconscious, but your stomach was practically caving in when I found you."

Danny couldn't answer except by giving the ghost a bewildered look from behind his raven bangs. His body was lax as a dummy and his mouth wouldn't work but to move soundlessly. _What are you doing?,_ he wanted to ask. _What are you going to do? What am I going to do?_ Dark fed him the last few bites of chicken and worked his throat into swallowing what Danny hoped was water. It wasn't. There was a distinct undertaste to the drink the laxness of his body seemed to increase, the hand he'd raised to pull the bottle from his mouth falling limp. He coughed and sputtered on the poisoned drink and Dark pulled the water away, the job already done. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. I can't move—I honest to God cannot move._ He looked warily up at his older self. _…Fuck._

There was something wrong with Dark Phantom, he realized. Something worse than usual, at least. The monster was staring (_glaring_) down at him, his big pale body tensed and his snake tongue flicked in and out of his mouth at least three times. "I won't do it now, if that's what you're thinking."

_What?_, he thought as he raised a brow. He ignored the tip of the vile idea in his mind.

"You'll be able to respond when the time comes," he smiled casually, "otherwise it would be like being with a dummy, you know?" He chuckled at his own mental image and horribly clear realization dawned on his younger counterpart. Dark knelt down next to the sofa and Danny's eyes followed him. The full ghost's eyes suddenly darted to the halfa's and the latter felt an overwhelming need to look away. This was prevented via Dark resting a single finger on the side of his face, keeping him from turning away. The man shook his head lightly like a teacher bemoaning his pupil's expected antics.

Making sure Danny's eyes were still on his, the red eyes traveled down the younger phantom's frame and his gaze halted at--. No. Oh no, no, NO. The monster's eyes shot back to his face and paused for just enough anticipation before he let himself curl the corners of his mouth up to the inhuman points on his cheekbones; the fangs all bared along with their gums. Danny had a fleeting image of the Cheshire Cat hissing in envy before Dark nodded deeply and moved along the side of the sofa to where Danny's pelvis rested. The man kept his eyes on the boy's face even when unfastening the jeans. Even when he pulled the pants down, even when the boxers followed. Even when his cool hands began working on his younger self in a way he'd been wanting to for so long—always looking at Danny's face.

By this point Danny was occupied by a grand total of three feelings. Embarrassment, Apathy and Anticipation. The first being from the fact that despite all better judgment his member had responded in the way Dark Phantom had wanted. The second being from the fact that his will power had disintegrated to the barest threads of pride and sanity, and those threads were on the verge of snapping as well. The third being from the fact that he knew Dark Phantom was far from done with him—the bastard had said it himself. The monster wouldn't do anything besides his long-awaiting fondling for the time being, but when he was able to move—to speak—to scream—he would be ripe for the slaughter.

And at that moment Danny could practically feel himself being dragged to the butcher.

Unbeknownst to either Phantom however, was that at that same moment Clockwork was opening his eyes: his big, red all-knowing eyes.

WTFWonder: Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN. I know this chapter was short, sucky, extremely late and had hardly any glee-worthy smut—but yew gaiz still luv me rait?? –exploded- …Is that a no? –blown up again- Fine then. Until next time my zomblings!

P.S. A smutcookie to whoever can figure out what Vlad's "JMJ" password means. :D


End file.
